Por un estùpido proyecto
by Hermaikone-Tonks21
Summary: Enbroyo por la eleccion de miembros de un proyecto, Lily piensa que como siempre es culpa de Potter. Las cosas empeoran cuando es en la casa de este mismo en la que tienen que reunirse...¿Que pasa cuando la acosada sigue al acosador? ¡Pues leanlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de JK. Si fueran míos… James y Lily estarían vivos, y Sirius estaría casado conmigo xD

**Cap. I: "Este no es mi día" **

No atardecía aun. Los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts se encontraban en ese momento en presencia de un partido de quidditch, pero una de las prefectas de la casa de los leones; no se encontraba ahí animando a su equipo sino que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-¡Ay! ¡Nell, esta mala suerte debe de ser una maldición!- renegaba la joven.

-Tranquila Lily creo que exageras un poco…- trató de tranquilizar una joven cuya piel lucia albina en ese momento y yacía en una de las camillas.- Ni que fuera tan malo.-

-Tú también estas incluida querida amiga.- soltó la pelirroja con una falsa sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó, provocando que los grandes ojos marrones con los que contaba la chica se abrieran desmesuradamente.

**Flash Back**

Horas antes, los alumnos de Gryffindor tuvieron Transformaciones. Era una retroalimentación de hechizos del año anterior y todos los alumnos; prácticamente durmiéndose en sus bancas, aunque para suerte de algunos, Mcgonagall estaba tan concentrada en su clase que no prestaba la más mínima atención a sus pupilos.

-Ps…- siseaba un joven detrás de unas gafas redondas que ocultaban sus ojos color chocolate.

-…-

-¡Ps!- insistió.

-Ignórame Potter.- respondió la joven desde su banca sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

-Mmm… ¡no mejor no!; si quieres puedo ir a hacerte compañía.- sugirió de manera seductora levantando una ceja.

La pelirroja se volteo y lo miro con sus ojos esmeraldas entrecerrados; esperando que captara el mensaje.

-Es que si Jenks no está…- instó el muchacho.

-Está practicando unos trucos con su escoba.- suspiro.-no creo que tarde en venir.-

-Señorita Evans.- llamó la profesora.- Madame Pomfrey la manda a ver, preséntese ahora mismo en la enfermería.-

-De seguro se cayó de la escoba tu amiguita por un mal viento simplemente;- comentó con mofa Sirius.- que pena que aún quiera ser golpeadora, ese puesto ya lo tengo yo.- Pero la pelirroja no se tomo la molestia ni de contestar sino que salió presurosamente del aula.

Ya estando en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le informó (para coincidencia) que Sirius había acertado con respecto a lo de la caída, aunque no fuera por un mal viento, la castaña se encontraba con varios huesos rotos.

Por suerte para la jugadora de quidditch, ese repertorio se lo ahorro pues estaba inconsciente, pero Lily no corrió la misma suerte y tuvo que escucharle reprender la actitud de su amiga por el resto de la hora mientras ella le cuidaba.

"Dígale que no trate de hacer maromas tan arriesgadas, querer al mismo tiempo introducir una quaffle, mientras intentaba batear una bludger con la otra mano. ¡Qué mente!"

"El quidditch no es un deporte demasiado femenino que digamos"

"Yo que sepa las mujeres no pueden ser golpeadoras"

"La señorita debería de incluirse en el club de duelos, es muy buena en ello"

"Lo que hace la mente ociosa cuando tiene tiempo libre. Usted es premio anual. Muy inteligente señorita, ¿porque no pone a estudiar a su amiga? "

-Enfermera, ella es prefecta.- ya estaba empezando a cansarse.-¿En cuánto tiempo despierta?-

-Venga a verla después de una hora.- dijo cerrando un frasquito con una poción.

-Entonces, vendré luego. No quiero perder clases _ni tampoco escucharla a usted.-_Le hubiera gustado añadir.

La leona se dirigió presurosamente para ver si alcanzaba por lo menos los últimos minutos de clase con Mcgonagall, pero para su mala suerte cuando llegó, ya todos estaban saliendo.

-Mierda.- musitó por lo bajo.

-Lily, mandaron un proyecto.- avisó una jovencita de facciones finas y cuya mano se encontraba entrelazada a la de otro joven.- Hicieron grupos.-

-Gracias Alice, ¿cuándo lo vamos a hacer?- inquiero la pelirroja, la mayoría de proyectos que les enviaban en grupo lo realizaban con ella y con Frank el cual era novio de la morena frente a ella.

-Este…- intentaba decir.- Lo que pasa es que cuando me toco escoger a mí, ya te habían incluido en otro grupo.-reconoció apenada por la idea.

Lily hizo una mueca, este no había sido su día. _Por suerte no podría empeorar…_

-Estas en el grupo de Potter.- _¡bien!, si se podía arruinar más._-Norelle también está.- ¡Punto a favor!, por lo menos no tendría que aguantar a James-mírenme-soy-genial-Potter sola.

La pelirroja compuso una ligera sonrisa para devolverle a la dulce morena y que no pensara que lo sucedido era culpa de ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Ahora entiendes?-

-Claro Lils, no soy retrasada. ¿Ya intentaste hablar con Mcgonagall?-

-Sí, pero me dijo que ya estaban hechos los grupos. Y no he podido reclamarle al bobo de Potter porque está en el partido.-

-¿Y a quien pusieron en mi lugar?- chilló la castaña cambiando el tópico.- Que estúpida, debí haber practicado mejor después del partido.- se reprendió a si misma golpeándose con la palma de la mano la frente.

-Si yo hubiera sabido que tenias planeado te hubiera sacado de ese campo arrastras. Tu también Nell. ¿Te crees superwoman?, ¡te rompiste varios huesos!- reprochó la pelirroja pero su amiga con un ademán de mano le resto importancia.-Te tema el tuyo con querer ser superior a Black.-

-Ese idiota piensa que por ser mujer no puedo realizar trabajos que exijan más esfuerzo físico- gruño.- olvídalo Lils, ¿Y qué día iremos a la biblioteca? Porque mañana salimos de vacaciones.-

-Exacto. Y adivina que...- dijo la pelirroja tratando de escatimar el rojo que había invadido su rostro momento antes.

-¿Que?- inquiero la castaña, como si no fuera suficiente fuera saber que tendría que compartir tiempo con Black y con Potter fuera del campo de quidditch. Potter creyéndose el dueño del mundo, y Black que era un ego con patas más alto que el anterior.

-Pues, me encontré con Remus y además de explicarme de que consistía el trabajo que nos mandó Mcgonagall, también me dijo en qué lugar sería.-

-¿Y?, Lily, déjate de rodeos; tú no eres de esas.- se quejó la castaña, ya estaba exasperándose con tanta vuelta de la pelirroja.

-Pues.- dijo dando un aplauso tratando de sonar lo menos irritable que se pudiera.- ¡Nos toca ir a la casa de Potter!- enfatizó la última palabra como si nombrara algo sumamente desagradable.

-¡Osh!-resopló con hastío Norelle.- Que linda nuestras vacaciones Lily.- ironizó.

-Si amiga, pero esto es culpa de Potter, de seguro el me escogió. No conforme con seguirme por todo Hogwarts hallándome creo que hasta bajo una roca, porque aunque lo evite, (Siempre me termina encontrando) ¡Merlín sabe cómo! Ahora se le ocurre que tengo-corrigió.-tenemos que ir a su casa a soportar a quien sabe que personas igualmente arrogantes que el, porque de alguien se hereda eso.-

-Este si ha sido mi día.- dijeron las dos a la vez.

n.n

_¡Que tal!, espero que les guste, he dejado en claro: A Norelle le gusta el quidditch, Lily detesta a James por ser un super presumido ligon de mierda… aunque todas lo queremos así, y para colmo a Mcgonagall se le ocurre "arruinar las vacaciones" de la pelirroja. XD_

_¿Qué pasará?... ¿Serán los padres de James tan arrogantes como dice Lily?...¿Algún día lograre casarme con Sirius? XD..jujuju… eso lo sabrán en el prox cap._

_Ya saben… ¡un Review!, para saber que les pareció, si les gusto, si no les gusto… Si debería darle un mejor uso al teclado... etc...etc.…etc.…_

_**Hermaikone-Tonks21**_


	2. Hoy dos perdimos

**Disclamer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de JK. Si fueran míos… El hijo de Draco no se llamaría Scorpius y no se hubiera casado con Astoria, sino conmigo XD

**II: "Hoy dos perdimos"**

_-Este si ha sido mi día.- dijeron las dos a la vez._

Ambas rieron a pesar del momento de desconcierto emocional que estaban teniendo.

-Vamos a ver a los elfos en las cocinas. Quizás eso nos anime.- sugirió la pelirroja.

-Si lo que quiero en este momento es un zumo poderoso de calabaza, uno que me quite el sabor amargo de la poción nauseabunda que me dio Pomfrey.- hizo una mueca de asco.

-Está bien, la verdad es que yo... ¡muero de hambre! Y peor con tanta mala noticia.-

Iban caminando por el pasillo, ya estando a punto de cruzar el cuadro de las peras cuando una voz les llamó la atención por detrás:

-Lily que gusto verte.- se escuchó una suave voz.

¡Como mierda le encontraba!

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, James aun con el uniforme y su escoba al costado le sonreía estúpidamente a la pelirroja y había detenido su descenso hacía las cocinas.

-Me extraño no verte en el partido.- inquiero acomodando sus gafitas.

-¿Como mierda me encuentras?- chilló a manera de respuesta haciendo florecer su pensamiento.- ¡Que tienes una especie de brújula o mapa con mi cara pegada?, pues a todo lugar que voy te tengo que encontrar!- exclamó esta vez mirando al azabache con los ojos como rendijas.

Un moreno más alto y de ojos grises se ubico al lado del buscador para apoyarle.

-Si Evans,- habló.- James tiene un mapa especial para "encontrarte"- James le dio una colleja imperceptible a la vista para que fuera más prudente, pero no hacía falta pues con el tono de sarcasmo impregnado en la voz del moreno era suficiente para que la mentira sonara convincente. Continuo esta vez con su típico tono de seguridad- Por Favor Evans, vinimos a comer algo.-mintió.- Perdimos por diez puntos. Y qué mejor que contrabandear unas cervezas de mantequilla para aliviar la temporal derrota...-

-¿Perdimos?- dijo con voz dolida la castaña haciendo una mueca.

-Tranquila,- Repuso el ojigris.- No es por ti, ni que fueras tan importante Jenks, una cazadora como tú, pudimos reemplazarte.-

Norelle apretó las mandíbulas sosteniendo una imprecación, pero no los puños; pronto acorto la distancia y le dio un buen puñete en la fina cara del Gryffindor

-Lilita.- habló James desordenando su cabello.- También quería decirte…-

-Potter, no sé porque me metiste en tu grupo, ni tampoco quiero saber ya por ultimo.- le corto la pelirroja tomando el color de su cabello como hace unas horas.

-Pero…-trato de hablar el merodeador más la pelirroja no le dejo.- Pero nada, Arruinaste mis vacaciones, y las de Norelle, y pensar que teníamos planeado viajar a la playa. ¡Porque me jodes la vida Potter!- prorrumpo.- Siempre lo haces, anda, ve con las tipas esas que creen que eres lo más genial y mejor de mundo, Yo no pienso de ese modo- concluyo mascullando las palabras- Para mí no eres más que un tonto, engreído por el cual tengo la desgracia de compartir el premio anual.- Evidentemente furiosa la chica ¿no?

¡Auch!

Cuando termino de hablar, el ojimarrón le continuaba mirando pero ya no con la misma dulzura que antes, sino con un poco de confusión y con ¿Recelo?

-Toma.- respondió lo más frió que pudo.- Este es el pergamino del tema.- estiro su mano y la pelirroja la tomo de mala gana. Él le dirigió la última mirada donde se podía notar ¿Tristeza?, después giro sobre sus talones y se encamino hacía devuelta al pasillo. Se detuvo un momento en el lugar donde Sirius evitaba las maldiciones que la castaña le lanzaba con su varita.

-Por cierto.- dijo deteniéndose en el lugar.- Si perdimos fue, porque el cazador que pusimos no era tan rápido como la que falto.-confesó.- Espero verte en el próximo partido Jenks- su voz se encontraba indiferente, carente de emoción.

Hasta Norelle se dio cuenta en el tono mortalmente serio en el que el capitán del equipo se lo dijo, ella solo asintió y guardo su varita.

-Paddy, ya vamos.- hablo mirando como Sirius se secaba con el borde de la túnica la nariz un poco ensangrentada, pero lo dejo correr y continuo de largo por el pasillo el cual antes habían transitado para llegar hasta Lily. Su Lily, la cual le trato como la peor escoria posible, con desprecio, como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra persona; ni con el grasiento ese de Snape, hasta a ese le trataba afablemente! ¿Tanto así se había ganado el desprecio de ella?

-Evans, que borde que eres- habló el muchacho cuando se hubo ido su amigo.- no conocía esa parte de ti.- criticó el moreno levantándose.-Ni que golpeabas fuerte marimacho.- esta vez dirigió su mirada a la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.

La castaña torció el gesto.- Cuando quieras Pitecantrophus.-murmuro.

Sirius hizo caso omiso a la castaña, y solo se concentro en mirar desaprobatoriamente a la ojiverde.

-Te informo Evans.- continuo el muchacho.- Lupin fue el que les puso en el grupo, James sabía que te disgustarías si te incluía en vez de dejarte para que estés con Longbotton como siempre, pero Remus se le adelanto aduciendo que Jenks es excelente para transformaciones, y con los conocimientos de James sería perfecto y como el proyecto incluye pociones, quien mejor que la estudiante estrella de Slughorn. Además se supone que se llevan con Moony, y no habría inconveniente.-

Solo en ese instante y ante la mirada de absoluta reprobación del moreno se había dado cuenta que hizo mal en tratarle así a Potter, talvés se paso un poquitín de raya.. Está bien, está bien! Se había pasado por varios metros!

-Pero, yo no sabía, yo pensé…- susurraba, pero el ojigris le cortó nuevamente.- La próxima, insultadle a la persona responsable. No quien PIENSES que es sin comprobar-

Lily se sentía apenada, y que Black se lo hiciera ver era peor!, que le habría pasado para que se comportara tan grosera con ese muchacho, con o sin ego, Potter era una persona (después de estudios realizados), y ella por dejarse llevar por el coraje le había acusado de algo que no había hecho.

Lily observó al piso.-Lo lamento.- musito sinceramente.

-A mi no es a quien debes de pedirle disculpas Evans.- bufó el moreno dando vuelta a yéndose por el mismo lugar que su amigo había hecho momento antes.

La premio anual, se quedo petrificada como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo.

-Lily, se que odias a Potter, pero creo que..-

-Me pase.-concluyo la pelirroja en un murmullo.- Lo sé Nell, voy a pedirle disculpas.-

Pero por más que se adelantó para alcanzar al azabache, no había rastro de él, ni de su otro amigo moreno.

0000

-¡James, si que corres!- resoplaba Sirius cogiendo su estomago, había seguido a su amigo por todo Hogwarts, hasta que este por fin se detuvo en la cancha donde instantes previos habían estado en medio de un partido.

James no respondió nada, solo al llegar a la mitad del campo, tomo al vuelo su escoba y se elevó en los aires.

-Joder.-musitó canuto antes de unirse en los aires con su amigo.

Se elevaron aproximadamente unos tres metros antes que el merodeador se dispusiera a hablar.

-Que ocurre hermano.- dijo Sirius con evidente interés, nunca le había visto así, sin reírse, tan formal, tan… afligido. Se coloco al lado de él, mientras este miraba un punto en el crepúsculo.

-Que más querría que haga por ella.- respondió, pero más parecía que estaba hablando para sí mismo.- Deje de salir con cualquier chica linda que se me atravesara.-enumero.- le eh alejado y protegido de los babosos que quieren aprovecharse de ella (Ponerles pica-pica en sus bóxers es una buena forma)…- Un suspiro salió de su boca junto con dos tímidas palabras.-Le amo.-

Sirius se contuvo de rodar los ojos, era por esas gilipolleces que no le gustaban esos enamoramientos absurdos y por el cual, nunca se iba a atar la soga al cuello casándose. Su amigo era prueba viviente de ello. Antes, salían a ligar a Hogsmeade, hacían apuestas por quien conquistaba primero a una chica, por lo menos su enamorabobos no le había quitado el buen sentido del humor, ya que le seguían haciendo unas buenas a lloricus Snape…

-Prongs, talvés ella se siente acosada, no es por nada. Pero pareces obsesionado con ella. Una pista más, y hubiera descubierto que la seguís a todos lados con ayuda del mapa del merodeador.-

-Obsesión es una palabra muy fuerte Paddy, yo prefiero llamarle... "Excesivo amor".- contesto muy serio, como antes.

Esta vez el moreno no resistió y si puso sus ojos en blanco.- Prongs, olvídate de esa mujer, yo se que con el cabello rojo y todo, es bonita, inteligente. ¡Pero ya bórratela de la cabeza, es complicada, difícil!

James pareció pensarlo un poco, mirando hacia el frente como la mitad del sol se ocultaba poco a poco, metió su mano a un bolsillo de su uniforme y la sacó cerrada.

-¿Sabes que es lo más importante del quidditch?-

El Gryffindor pareció aturdido por la inesperada pregunta.

-Eh…-lo había pillado desprevenido.- Anotar puntos al equipo contrario, obvio.-

-¿Y qué pelota es la más importante?-

Ok, James estaba delirando…

-Pues, La snitch dorada por supuesto. Con ella se gana el partido.-

-¿Es factible alcanzarla?-

EL moreno se empezaba a preguntar por qué este mar de preguntas absurdas. Nunca le gustaron las metáforas.

-Pues, no es muy _difícil…- _respondió aun confundido

-¡Exacto!- exclamó como si hubiera dado en el clavo.

-Ella, es **mi **snicht, no me importan las demás pelotas, a mí solo me interesa ella. Es la que más vale.- expresó a un hilo de voz.

-Pero ella no te quiere Prongs, podría hacerme una casa de verano si me dieran un palillo de helado por cada vez que te ha rechazado.-

Sirius espero al típico parlamentito de "Ella se dará cuenta de que soy el hombre de su vida, que no hay nadie más que yo para ella, bla bla bla…", pero esto no se dio para nada en la respuesta del ojimarrón.

-Si.- pausa.- Eso ya lo entendí. Por eso...- abrió delicadamente la mano que hasta entonces había tenido cerrada y de manera grácil, una snitch desplego sus alas doradas brillando por la tenue luz del sol. Y por consiguiente esta se alejó volando hacía el horizonte.- La voy a dejar ir. Talvés lo que ella quiere sea lo mejor. Me lo ha dejado claro._ Por última vez_.-

-James, ella…- empezaba a decir el moreno captando la atención de su amigo que lo instó para que continuara.- No nada. Ya es tarde. ¿Vamos al comedor?- repuso, no le iba a decir que Lily se disculpo. Esa era tarea de ella por ser tan cabezota.

-No tengo hambre. Voy a hacer las maletas y a mandar una lechuza a mis abuelos.-

Sirius palmoteo la espalda de su amigo afectuosamente.- Tranquilo. Tías hay por montones, así digas lo contrario. Verás que las chicas nos caerán por montones cuando arregle mi moto.- esbozó una enorme sonrisa, la cual James respondió con una ligera curvatura de labios.

Ambos descendieron en dirección a la torre, después de todo aun conservaban puesto el uniforme escarlata de su equipo.

_Hoy dos hemos perdido-_Pensó James observando su reflejo en un charco congelado a la entrada del castillo-_Gryffindor y mi corazón._

0000

Lily espero al merodeador en la sala común pero nunca llegó. Talvés este ya en el comedor.

Pero este no se presento a la hora de la merienda, la prefecta aun seguía con un pequeño nudo en la garganta por lo que había dicho y porque nunca le había gustado dejar las cosas para después. Nunca se hubiera imaginado pidiéndole disculpas al fastidioso de Potter.

-Olvídalo Lils.- aminó la ojimarrón percatándose de la ¿Preocupación? En los ojos verdes de su amiga.- Ya se le pasará, siempre es así. Ya verás que mañana antes de subir al tren, va a estar ahí molestándote.-

Al concluir la comida, ambas subieron a la torre de su casa, y tras cruzar el cuadro de la señora gorda se encontraron con el ausente de la cena lustrando empeñosamente su escoba. El no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a la pelirroja recién llegada.- Suerte.-musitó su amiga dejándole sola y subiendo al dormitorio de las niñas.

Lily, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior se dirigía lentamente hacía el sofá frente a la chimenea en el que se encontraba el chico (Que continuaba ignorándole)

-Lily, necesito hablar contigo.- plantó un joven de ojos dorados y cabellos arena deteniéndola en seco.

-No podría ser después Remus.- la chica ni siquiera le miraba, solo trataba de ver por sobre su hombro como el premio anual se colocaba de pie lánguidamente y se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-No. Es sobre el proyecto. Necesito explicarte algunos detalles.-

Lily dio un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en una de las mesas para escuchar al prefecto.

-Pasaremos por ti a las 11:30 a.m. de mañana, me informáis la dirección de Norelle…-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vos fuiste quien nos escogió para que estuviéramos en su grupo?-

-Pues, no creí que fuera importante.- dijo inocentemente.

_Lo que faltaba, ahora reclamarle a Remus. Tonta Lily, no la cagues más por hoy._

-No, olvídalo. Continua.-

**n.n**

_Qué tal? Espero que la hayáis pasado súper bien, yo aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capitulillo, deseo que les guste._

_James ah decidido olvidarse de Lily, es que también, esta niña ya estaba podrida con la acosadera de nuestro merodeador, tanto que la reciente desgracia tbn se la atribuyo a el pero… ECkkkkkkk! o.O Se equivoco! Uy! Y el se puso triste x( Y aunque la pelirroja intento remediarlo, este Remus de mierda! XD le corto chance. (Remus es un lindo, pero.. ¡Que kgada!)_

_Sirius, sigue tan gilipollas como siempre, y al parecer existe cierta tensión con Norelle, usted q opinan? Perdonará James a Lily?... o por lo menos esta tendrá la oportunidad de disculparse XD?_

_Y aun no olvidemos lo del proyecto, y la excursión a la casa de los Potter._

_Sugerencias, amenazas, opiniones, piedras!, Es muy importante lo que opinen! _

_Ya saben… UN REVIEW (hermi con ojitos vidriosos y pestañeando convincentemente. (Bien, bien,.. lo intento...)_

_Bsos a toas! ´3´_

_**Hermaikone-Tonks21**_


	3. un desayunonada particular!

**Disclamer: **Nada de lo que ven es mío, solo la trama, los dramas y las babadas, el resto es de J.K.

"_**Los que prefieren la sensatez y huyen de la locura son incapaces de sentir el amor verdadero."**_

**Cap. III: "Un desayuno y un sueño nada común"**

Una de las cosas que menos le gustaba a Lily Evans era equivocarse, y para su parecer lo que pasó el día anterior con Potter, fue un error, y de los grandes.

El sol se colaba a través de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor, la mayoría de alumnos ya se encontraban en el comedor, claro a excepción de pocos que acostumbraban a dejarse llevar más tiempo por morfeo.

-Nell, levántate.- susurro mientras que movia a su amiga con el brazo.- Norelle.-nada.-¡Norelle!- exclamó esta vez-

-¡Golpea el balón tarúpedo!.- mascullo mientras levemente abria los ojos dándose cuenta de la realidad.

-¿Otra vez soñando con Black?- inquiero la chica pelirroja.- Yo creo que a ti te gus..-

-Tu sabes como arruinar mi mañana Lily.- le corto su amiga cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada.- Perro imbécil; me gusta…ría verle jugando a las luchas con el calamar gigante eso sí. Eso si me gustaría- terminó con evidente fastidio en la voz.

Lily rió-Ya. Pero es que si seguís durmiendo como Pancho no vamos a alcanzar desayuno, además Alice ya bajó.

-Mmm… esta bien.-contesto desperezándose- adelántate, iré a cambiarme.-dijo

La prefecta sonrió y armo su típica trenza en el cabello antes de bajar al Gran Comedor, ya tenía todo planeado en su mente. Encontraría a James en el comedor, esperaría a que terminara de comer y le pediría disculpas. Fácil ¿no?, después no se sentiría culpable de mandarlo por un tubo cada vez que le molestase o insinuara algo.

Llegó al mismo asiento de todos los días, Alice le había separado unas cuantas tostadas que a ella le solían gustar, se sentó y saludo a los presentes, todo aparentemente como un día normal, aunque con un pequeño detalle de diferencia. No sentía la acostumbrada mirada sobre ella como todos los días, dirigió su vista hacia la fuente de aquella anormalidad matutina, y se encontró con dos ojos chocolates, pero fijos intercalando entre los huevos revueltos que tenía en su plato, y la conversación que sostenían sus amigos. ¿Quién sabe?, posiblemente esté muy distraído y feliz o… ¿Seguiría enojado?, de pronto y envuelta en sus cavilaciones, la vista verde de ella se topó con una dorada del grupo al que observaba. Muy tarde para voltear el rostro y fingir demencia.

-Buenos días Lily- le saludo Remus con una sonrisa.

Enrojeció al verse pillada, y respondió el saludo con un deje de nerviosismo.

-Por cierto.- continúo el licántropo.- Mañana…-

-Nell te mandará una lechuza.- dijo Lily fijando su vista en las tostadas que de pronto se habían vuelto interesantes.

-¿Que pasa conmigo?- pregunto la castaña tomando un chorizo del plato de Sirius cuando pasaba al lado de el.

-Jenks, cualquiera que te ve piensa que te encanta.- comentó con sorna el moreno llevándose un trozo de tocino en la boca.- Y eso que no has visto los más grandes, dudo mucho.- Peter no contuvo una risita por lo bajo. Para nadie era una novedad referirse a Jenks como la chica menos femenina de todo Gryffindor.

_Presuntuoso de mierda_- pensó la joven clavando sus cafés ojos en el muchacho, si las miradas dispararan, Sirius habría caído acribillado en el suelo del comedor.-Pues no creo que contigo se pueda encontrar uno de tamaño decente Black, a no ser el que complementa tu desayuno.- contraatacó a la insinuación poco sana del merodeador,-Veremos.- musitó él, pero la castaña no le escuchó y paso a sentarse a lado de la prefecta de Gryffindor que le puso al tanto de la visita de los merodeadores para lo del proyecto.

-Evans, ¿Qué tal amanecimos hoy?- preguntó Sirius.

-Acaso te importa.- musitó Peter ganándose una colleja por parte de padfoot.

-Si.- respondió del mismo tono que colagusano.

_Pareciera ser como si no existiera, aunque… si alguien me acusara de algo que no eh hecho, está bien, claro que le perdonaría pero me costaría un poco. Desaparecieron los alimentos. ¡Ahora es cuando!_- Eh… ¿Potter?- inquiero dubitativamente, pero lo que recibió le causo más dudas todavía, y hasta remordimiento. James claro que la vio, pero de la manera más fría que ella jamás habría imaginado. Nunca le había visto así. Tras un ligero pellizco por parte de Norelle y un trago de zumo de naranja, continuo.- Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo con dificultad.

- Lo lamento Lily.- respondió reteniendo las ganas de acrecentar algún adjetivo que calificará lo hermosa que se veía en la mañana con ese cabello rojo recogido, parpadeando y dando a relucir y ocultar a la vez las esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, sus labios… James se reprendió mentalmente al tener esos pensamientos de costumbre. Tenía que olvidarle, y no le iba a resultar de mucha ayuda el tenerla cerca y respirar su presencia y la belleza que ella tenía para él, terminaría cayendo de nuevo.- Tengo…- pensó en una salida rápida.- Tengo que ir a ver mi libro de encantamientos.- soltó velozmente.

-James, yo lo teng…- Sirius fue interrumpido por un codazo al estomago por parte de James.

-¿Mmm?- insistió la pelirroja.

-Nos vamos a ver a ver a Josey y a sus amigas.- dijo Peter salvando a su amigo.

-Talvés después.- añadió el muchacho acomodando sus gafas.

Definitivamente no se lo estaba dejando fácil a la pelirroja.

Los merodeadores se levantaron como acostumbradas celebridades ya que era así como les trataban en el colegio, y se retiraron.

James no era el único enojado ahora, Lily también compartía ese sentimiento_ "¿Josey? Esa tonta del cuerno, no le había atendido por ella, esa fofa que tiene las neuronas dopadas de tanto tinte de pelo… ¡Osh!, ¡no puedo decirle disculpas y ya!"_

-Lils, vas a hacerle un hueco a la mesa.- dijo Alice sacándola de sus pensamientos y logrando que despegue sus uñas de la mesa, la chica le dio unas palmaditas para incitarle regresar a la sala común en donde terminarían de arreglar y de dar los típicos regalos previos a las navidades.

Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levanto del asiento no con menos coraje.- En el tren será.- le habló Norelle apoyando una mano en su hombro.- Son premios anuales ¿no?- sonrió esta vez, que torpe, ¡claro! Ahí tendría la perfecta ocasión de hablar con él a solas.

Que irrisorio, Lily Evans siguiendo a James Potter, si le hubieran nombrado eso unos días atrás, le hubiera lanzado a la persona que le hubiera dicho esa blasfemia un "piernas de gelatina", no es que fuera partidaria a la violencia, pero Potter, el era no, el es un caso aparte.

En el tren, después de ayudar a Remus a ubicar a los alumnos de primero en compartimentos, se dirigió al de los premios anuales, era simple: "Lamento haberte tratado así el otra vez, no era mi intensión, no volveré a acusarte de algo en lo que no hayas tenido que ver." Le ocuparía menos de treinta segundos, y su conciencia estaría en paz.

Llegó al compartimento, respiro profundo y lo abrió con las palabras latentes en su boca y dispuestas a salir en menos de diez segundos. Nadie adentro.

-James Potter. Como tienes el poder de sacarme de quicio.- gruñó para ella misma ingresando a sector.

-Eso ya lo sé Lily.- contesto sin haber pregunta una voz tras ella, dio un respingo por la sorpresa y volteo lentamente.

-Quería decirte…- empezó, pero fue interrumpida por la voz varonil frente a ella.- ¿Que te saco de quicio?, eso ya lo dijiste. Solo venía a avisarte que terminé con mi ronda.- refuto con indiferencia

-¡Lo lamento!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-¿Compartir el premio anual conmigo?- dijo con la mayor naturalidad como si comentara el clima pero aun así enfocando la vista en una revista que llevaba en la mano- Eso también ya lo dijiste. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos veremos mañana.-

Esta vez no se iba a ir.

-Espera.- musitó despacio, aprisionando la muñeca del muchacho con la mano obligándole a voltear.- Necesitamos hablar.-

Su tacto le quemaba la piel, James fijo por primera vez su mirada en ella. Era delgada, tan frágil, tan linda. Si continuaba así, no resistiría más, le abrazaría (o intentaría hacerlo) y le daría la razón en cada cosa que pronunciara de su boca. Apartó su mano con poca sutileza y se dirigió a la salida.

-Disculpa por tratarte mal el otro día, fue incorrecto y adelantado por mi parte.- continuo la premio anual. Para ese entonces él se había detenido en la puerta.

- Esta bien.- Contesto mirando brevemente, no aguantaría estar más tiempo con ella, no si no quería que su mente le siga poniendo imágenes poco inocentes con la pelirroja.-Yo… te disculpo.- desordenó su cabello como solía hacer cuando estaba ansioso.

Lily sonrió levemente, eso era todo.

-Yo… canuto me está esperando.- excuso el moreno y salió. Pero si eso era todo. ¿Por qué ella seguía sintiendo esa puntadita en el pecho?

La prefecta no sabía porque, pero aun no se sentía mejor. Después de unos minutos decidió volver al compartimento con sus amigas. Tendría que dormir para ayudar a su papa en la noche con el árbol de navidad que siempre armaban juntos.

Unas risitas llamaron su atención mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tren, fijo su atención al vidrio de la puerta disimuladamente y observó a Josey Cyrus sentada en las piernas de James, a Sirius besándose con Lauren Lee, y otra chica que no conocía con Peter, Todas de Hufflepuff. Al parecer estaban sosteniendo una animada conversa. Remus solo se encontraba con un libro en las manos y participando al parecer en la conversación

Apresuro sus pasos sintiendo como se le revolvía el estomago. Al llegar al compartimento de sus amigas, la encontró a Norelle sola.

-¿Y Alice?- inquiero tratando de borrar la escenita mediocre y mal hecha de "Friends" de su mente.

-Frank vino a verla.- contesto sin despegar la vista de la revista de quidditch.- Se fueron hace diez minutos; Esa niña va a terminar casada con el.- agrego con voz un tanto animada.

-Son una pareja muy linda, Frank le ama.- comento la pelirroja encaramándose en el asiento del compartimento.

-¿Qué tal con Potter?- cambio de tema la castaña al mismo tiempo que cambiaba una hoja de la revista.

-Pues le pedi disculpas, y ya... ¡Pero siquiera mirame!- le quito la revista de las manos y vio sus castaños ojos hinchados, con rastos de lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucedió despues?- inquiero la castaña como si nada hubiera sido.

-Se fue con el resto de su grupo. Pero igual, lo siento diferente.- contestó con una mueca.- No es que me guste que me acose, pero tampoco que me evite olímpicamente como si tuviera viruela de dragón.- _¡Diablos!, ¡sería buena golpeadora si evitara las bludgers tanto como los temas relacionados a evitar lo que siente!_-Dime, ¿porque llorabas?- declaró la muchacha colocando sus manos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

-No estaba llorando por nada.- la voz de la castaña se oía ronca.-Solo que no voy a ir al seminario de quidditch del mundo mágico este año.- mascullo apretujando la revista entre sus manos.

-¿Por que?- inquiero la pelirroja, era verdad que le gustaba el quidditch, para sentirse así de frustrada.

-Mi madre.- tomo un poco de aire.- ella se ira a ver a mi padre, la ultima prescentacion y tengo que asistir obviamente.-

-¿No será en Londres?-

-No, pero por suerte ya solo falta este evento para librarme de ese acuerdo.-

Lily se acerco y abrazo a su amiga, después de todo ese día las dos lo necesitaban.

Alice llegó después de unos minutos un tanto sonrosada, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Frank me pidió en matrimonio!- suspiro conteniendo un chillido de emoción.

-¿No estas muy joven?- inquiero Lily.

-¡Chas!, si me lo propusiera le quitara el trabajo a Firenze.- opinó la castaña retorciendo sus manos.

-¿El profesor de adivinación?- cuestiono Alice, estaba perdida.

-Olvídalo, el y sus cuatro patas no tienen nada que ver.- dijo Norelle haciendo un ademán con las manos restando importancia.

-Mmm…¡¿Y no están felices?- chillo retornando al tema inicial.

-¡Si!, aunque eres muy joven, pero si se aman..-

-¡Y si que nos amamos!- exclamo la reciente novia.

-Entonces está bien, estamos contentísimas de que estés feliz.- dijo Lily con una sincera sonrisa en los labios, solo una buena noticia como esta le pudo quitar temporalmente la puntadita aun existente en su pecho y la imagen de Cyrus sentada con su sonrisita idiota en las piernas del buscador.

El resto del camino se la pasaron haciendo rápidos preparativos para la sencilla boda que efectuarían Alice y Frank Longbotton al salir de Hogwarts.

A la salida de la estación de 93/4 un auto BMW ya estaba a la espera de ambas chicas.

-Eric de mi vida.- musito la castaña a manera de saludo y de advertencia de una vez.- cuantas veces te he dicho que no vengas con estos coches a verme, el chiste es no llamar la atención.-

-Lo lamento señorita.- se disculpo el chofer sacándose la gorra y dando a relucir su rubio cabello.- La señora dijo que lleváramos a la señorita Evans a la casa también, sus madres quedaron de acuerdo.-

-Ostentoso.- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo que subían al coche.

-Buenos días Eric.- saludo la pelirroja.

-Muy buenos señorita Lily.- correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Eric, ¿alguna novedad?- dijo Norelle aproximándose a la cabina del conductor.

-Por lo que se, su madre se va a Milán esta semana hasta el día del evento, y el señor y la señora Evans también irían por esos lares ya que tienen una conferencia en el mismo país, así que acordaron dejarles a ambas en la Mansión. Mañana se irán-

Lily recordó y confirmo lo dicho por una de las cartas que recibió en los anteriores días de parte de sus padres.

-¿Y mi ropa?- inquiero.

-Ya tiene que estar en mi casa.- contestó Nell.- Apuesto a que Petunia se quedara varada con su detalle navideño de este año.

Lily sonrió levemente, aun estaba en la memoria su ultimo regalo por parte de su hermana: Una sudadera donde se leía "I´m a witch, burn" o conociendo su aficción a la lectura por parte de Lily, un libro llamado "Tratar de convivir con los normales: Desaparece o muere atte.: con asco Petunia".

-Pues sí, mi hermanita es muy detallista. Que le dé el regalo a su novio Vernon...-

-talvés se lo coma antes de ver que es.- comento con burla la castaña.

Los tres en el coche rompieron en risas mientras aparcaban en frente de la casa de Lily. Eric ayudo a bajar el baúl y lo dejo frente a la puerta.

-Lástima que te tengas que ir.-

-Dile a la Sra. Dalia y tu padre que se cuiden, si no me quedo es porque mi madre ya a de estar encendiendo una hoguera para mi ropa que utilizaba en Hogwarts y mis pantalones flojos. Ya sabes "anti-esteticos" Tengo que impedirlo- termino con un susurro antes de que el coche se pusiera en marcha de nuevo.

Llego a la puerta de la casa, adornada sutilmente por tulipanes de colores en el pequeño jardín. A los pocos segundos salió por la puerta una mujer menudita de cabello caoba y brillantes ojos verdes, los mismos que se dirigieron a otros similares frente a ella.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Lily abrazando a su progenitora, su padre no tardo en salir, Charles era un hombre un tanto más alta que la señora con el cabello rojo fuego que se unió en el abrazo y ayudo a entrar el baúl.

-Supongo que ya estas informada.- le dijo la mujer acomodando el cabello a su niña.- A ti y a Nell nada se les escapa…-

-Dalia, no agites a la pequeña.- dijo en tono cansado el señor Evans.- El viaje a sido largo. Ah, recibiste una lechuza de Remus Lupin.-

-Mmm.. Estoy cansada, primero eh de dormir antes de responderle.- hablo la recién llegada desperezándose y ladeando su cuello.

Lánguidamente se dirigió a su habitación escaleras arriba y se lanzó de espaldas a la cama.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñó con James Potter.

En su sueño se encontraba al parecer perdida o buscando a alguien, recorría los terrenos de Hogwarts como si su vida dependiera de ello, desesperada abría las puertas de las aulas, revisaba una y otra vez los desiertos y helados jardines del colegio; hasta que con dolor en su estomago de tanto correr llego al campo de quidditch y observó con la tarde bañada de los colores rosas y naranjas que señalaban el inicio del crepúsculo la única silueta humana en medio del césped, la persona a la que estaba buscando. Se acerco un par de pasos pero el dándole la espalda hizo lo mismo. El viento hacía que ondearan ambos cabellos, uno rojo que se envolvía con el ambiente y un azabache que contrastaba con el mismo. Lily no lograba alcanzarlo por más que corría; no se volvía hacia ella por tan fuertemente que le llamara.

Con pesar se levantó dándose cuenta que había resbalado de su cama y se encontraba en el suelo, sujeto con una mano su cabeza mientras se ponía en pie, rememorando frases, gestos y primordialmente palabras...

*Todo para ti Lily *Te amo* Eres maravillosa* La bruja más inteligente del mundo* ¿Me ayudas Lilita? * El calamar gigante ya me aburrió no me mandes con el de nuevo * Ese petardo no es para ti Lily, entiéndelo* Este es el pergamino del tema*talvés después* No quiero verte más*

Esa noche no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, ni siquiera las sátiras de Petunia le afectaron. Algo extraño pasaba con ella.

Al otro día mientras alistaba los instrumentos de pociones y demás, la madre de Lily ingreso a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Lily, ya hablamos con la madre de Norelle para que te quedes con ella estas navidades; no sabes cuánto lamento el que no estemos reunidos en familia en esta fecha especial pero...-

-Yo entiendo mamá.- le corto la pelirroja cerrando el broche del equipo de química de Severus le había regalado clandestinamente el día anterior en Hogwarts.- Vallan tranquilos no se preocupen por nosotras.-

-Lily, por cierto.-

-Mama ya te dije que te despreocuparas.- musito la pelirroja nuevamente atrapando su cabello en una coleta.

-No hija, es que unos amigos tuyos vinieron a verte. Están abajo en el comedor.-

-¡¿Que?- exclamo la prefecta.

-Si, les deje pasar… están esperándote para desayunar…-

-Mamá, porque no lo dijiste antes.- y con esto se apresuro a alistarse de prisa lavándose los dientes y vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró en tiempo record. Al bajar presurosamente las escaleras, ya cuando estaba en el Hall se detuvo en seco. James tendría que estar ahí, obvio. Tendría que verle después de aquel sueño (pesadilla) que tuvo con él. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigió al comedor. Este era el plan: Pasar desapercibida y hacer que el pase desapercibido de cualquiera de los temas que obligatoriamente incluían sus padres para "romper el hielo con sus amigos".

-¡Eh Evans!- saludo Sirius.- Tu mamá cocina genial.- comento ganándose una de las sonrisas de la señora que se encontraba con un delantal.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo un poco incomoda Lily incorporándose al asiento vacío en la mesa.

-Dalia, avisadle a Remus que no se olvide de dejar a mi hija temprano.- dijo el señor Evans acomodándose su bufanda y adjuntando unos boletos en su cartera.

-Charles.- dijo la mama de Lily en tono paciente.- Remus es un muchacho responsable, y Lily se quedará en la casa de Norelle. Y ¿Dónde irán?- dijo la señora Dalia para disipar el silencio de los jóvenes.

-A la casa de James.- respondió Peter perspicazmente.

-¿James?- dijeron ambos padres a la vez.

El resto de los presentes fijo instintivamente su mirada delatando al nombrado merodeador.

Oh. Oh

-¿Qué es usted para mi hija?- se adelanto Charles observando recelosamente al muchacho de ojos marrones.

James sonrió de lado mientras engullía un trozo de tostada. En tanto, el resto de los presentes le observaban incómodos, en especial una pelirroja que se encogió en su asiento al mismo tiempo que su rostro tomaba la tonalidad de su cabello.

n.n

_Hola! Disculpa x no haber actualizado antes! No tengo perdón! (Maik arrodillada implorando a muchedumbre con antorchas) Espero que os guste, muy foco lo de James ¿no?, que habrá hecho?, sea lo que sea no ayuda a el plan de "Pasar desapercibidos" jajaja… este niño no conoce eso. Ah, le puse Dalia a la madre de Lily por el asunto ese de las flores.. ¡Además porque me gusta el nombre! Jujuy…_

_Pdata: c aceptan huevos, piedras, amenazas y x sobre todo __**Reviews**__ pa decirme que tal les pareció, aunque no quede muy conforme con este capítulo, su opinión es súper importante._

_Los Kierooo!_

_**Atte.:**_

_**Hermaikone-Tonks21**_


	4. La casa de James

**Disclamer: **Lo único que gano es gastar las teclas del ordenador y fantasear con el maravilloso mundo de JK.

**(N/A):** Capítulo dedicado para annyuska14 preciosa sin ti aun mis fics seguirían en el limbo eterno. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero no decepcionarte.

¡A Leer!

**Cap. IV: La casa De James**

-¿Qué es usted para mi hija?- se adelanto Charles observando recelosamente al muchacho de ojos marrones.

James sonrió de lado mientras engullía un trozo de tostada. En tanto, el resto de los presentes le observaban incómodos, en especial una pelirroja que se encogió en su asiento al mismo tiempo que su rostro tomaba la tonalidad de su cabello.

-James Potter ¿verdad?- cuestiono, aunque más parecía una afirmación hecha por la madre de Lily.

El merodeador dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía en frente, y miro cariñosamente a la mama de Lily, aun le recordaba, al menos su voz si…

-Si señora, soy yo.- contesto James, su transmisión aunque era suave resonaba en aquel comedor silencioso.

-Hace tiempo que no llamas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Claro, recordó el azabache; Lily nunca respondía sus llamadas (cuando estas eran cada cuarto de hora) así que recurrió a la "conquista" por medio de cartas. Aunque cómo no recordar lo amable que era aquella mujer cuando le daba disculpas porque su hija no podía atenderlo.

_¿Eh?, ok ahora si no entiendo nada… _pensó Lily.

-Muchacho, no respondiste mi pregunta.- recordó con voz aterciopeladamente peligrosa Charles.

-Amor.-interrumpió Dalia.-No deberias tratar así al enamorado de nuestra hija…-

-¿¡El Qué!- dijeron los adolescentes en la mesa al mismo tiempo. A excepción de James pues era el vivo retrato de la serenidad.

-No señora, su hija y yo no somos nada… más que compañeros.- corrigió James bajando la mirada pero con voz segura.

Lily sintió como algo se le atravesaba en la garganta, como una especie de nudo invisible que la ahogo por unos instantes.

-Ah.- soltó la señora Dalia, _que situación más embarazosa, ¿que habrá pasado con el chico? Tan guapetón y tan educado que estaba.._.- Este… Lily, Me tome el atrevimiento de responder tu lechuza ayer por ti. Lo lamento hija, estabas muy cansada.-

-No te preocupes mama.- contesto la pelirroja.- Gracias.- Se levanto casi corriendo de la mesa para dirigirse a la cocina. Fregó su plato casi con violencia antes de salir con su rostro compuesto para partir a la casa de Potter.

En el comedor James seguía con su mirada baja, Remus alistaba las llaves del auto de Peter. Charles estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, su niña aun seguía siéndolo, sin novios y sin complicaciones; o eso era lo que él pensaba.

No tardaron en terminar aquel desayuno que les había parecido eterno, Sirius agradeció con un abrazo de oso a la menuda mujer, los padres de Lily se despidieron y se fueron primero.

James se sentó en el asiento al lado del conductor, mientras que Lily y Remus se sentaron en la parte de atrás. El auto de Peter era pequeño, y solo cabían cuatro personas incluyendo el conductor que era él.

Antes de que la pelirroja lanzara alguna pregunta Remus decidió contestarle- Sirius va en la motocicleta, el llevara a Norelle.-

Lily asintió, y al levantar la mirada vio que un par de ojos marrones le estaban observando por el retrovisor, los mismos que cambiaron de enfoque cuando se toparon con los de ella, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para no notar su presencia.

Se sonrojo a causa de la vergüenza y dirigió su atención a la motocicleta que estaba detrás de ellos. Norelle se había puesto unos guantes para no topar la piel del moreno que iba delante de ella. Desde allí se le escuchaba refunfuñar.

El camino estuvo muerto, más silencioso que un mudo cantando, el único sonido era el del motor, y el de las llantas aparcándose en una pequeña casita celeste unos cuantos kilómetros más allá del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Lily dio un suspiro. Habían llegado a la casa de Nell

-Lily…-

-Si aquí es.- respondió con amabilidad a Peter.

-Si quieren pueden esperarme…- dijo la castaña asomándose a una de las ventanillas del coche

Ni bien termino de completar la frase y ya la pelirroja se encontraba afuera, Remus encogió los hombros y todos se dirigieron a la casa.

-Ya me imagino los posters de quidditch que ha de tener regados en la estancia.- Musito Sirius a su amigo azabache.- Por lo menos habrá algo de hombres que podamos ver.

James solo soltó una risita que se congelo antes de entrar en la aparente casa pequeña, ya que atravesando la puerta era una mansión y los supuestos cuadros de quidditch de los que había hablado previamente Sirius, eran fotos de una hermosa mujer con ojos y cabello castaño, donde habían portadas de revista de alta costura, trajes de baño o simples retratos posando en gráciles formas.

-Cierra la boca Black, se te van a meter las moscas.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿La marimacho es modelo?- soltó casi gritando.- Con que tenia cuerpo debajo de esos kilos de tela…-

-Y si dejas de hablar como si no estuviera aquí Black.- gruño la aludida ordenando a uno de los elfos que por favor trajese sus materiales de trabajo.

-Si canuto. Controla tu emoción.- hablo entre risas James dándole golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo que estaba tan sorprendido como el mismo.

-¿Pero en el mundo mágico, porque ninguno lo sabía en Hogwarts? donde todo se difunde.- inquiero Remus.

-Mi madre es una persona excéntrica, siempre degustó de ser modelo muggle. Es razonable que siendo su hija haya infundido esas enseñanzas hacia mí. Mi padre se termino acostumbrando.-

-¿Jenks… Te gustan las mujeres?- soltó Peter ganándose una colleja por parte de Remus.-¡¿Que?, ¡Sirius y yo queríamos saber!

Y ahora le venían a insultar en su propia casa, al ver las intenciones que tenia la castaña para ahorcar al pobre Peter, Remus se coloco en medio y se adelantó.

-¡A nadie le gustan las mujeres!- Remus al recibir unas miradas insinuativas corrigió.- A nadie además de nosotros los hombres nos gustan las mujeres colagusano.-

Norelle aparto con rudeza unos mechones que se habían escapado de su coleta, y se encamino a la salida.

-Gracias Rem.- susurro Norelle acercándose al oído del licántropo. El sonrió y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia su medio de transporte.

Esta vez cambiaron lugares. Lily ocupo en la moto el lugar de su amiga y viceversa, era preferible escuchar las boludeces de Black; antes que soportar el bloque de hielo que era James y que estaba en el asiento del frente del coche y la aflicción de retenerse para no dirigir la mirada hacia el mismo.

Norelle y Remus iban conversando animadamente acerca de libros, varitas y escasas cosas sobre quidditch ya que el hombre lobo no era tan aficionado a ello.

James miraba de reojo el retrovisor para ver a una asustada Lily aferrarse a la cintura del moreno por la velocidad a la que iban. No era secreto para él, que había pasado tardes enteras observándole que no se le daban bien las cosas que fueran a más de 80 kilómetros por hora, tal y cual apretaba el palo de su escoba, lo hacía en este momento; lo único que cambiaba esta vez era que era a un hombre, y que ese hombre es su mejor amigo.

El merodeador magullo más de lo normal el borde de la puerta del auto hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Dias atrás hubiera hecho lo imposible para estar en lugar de el, pero ahora; solo sería una bomba de tiempo que desmoronaría la fachada indiferente que con tanto trabajo intentaba llevar.

000

El hall de la casa de los Potter era grande, un ancianito asomo su cabeza por la puerta, acomodo sus gafitas redondas y saludo efusivamente a los muchachos. El ojichocolate presentó a las recién llegadas y les dio un fuerte achuchón a ambas, el abuelo de James era un señor de textura un tanto gruesa y muy cándido.

-Les dejo para que hagan su proyecto en paz.-dijo el abuelo de James.-Necesito ir al ministerio para arreglar un problema. ¿Qué tal esta Dumbledore?-

-Muy bien,-respondió su nieto.- te mandó una caja de grajeas y caramelos…-

-de limón.- completo el señor riendo.- Nunca cambia ¿No?. Bueno, no les interrumpo más. Cualquier cosa comunicadme por la red flu.-

Después de esto desapareció por la chimenea.

-Vamos al jardín, ahí habrá más espacio para hacer magia.-

-¿Más espacio?- comento Nell sarcásticamente.

James ignorando el comentario abrió los amplios ventanales de vidrio dando paso al jardín.

-¿Y Evans?- inquiero James al cabo de unos minutos de no notar la pelirroja cabellera de la Gryffindor.

-Pues tenía ganas de ir al baño.- respondió Sirius encogiéndose los hombros .- Le dije donde quedaba pero no quiso que le acompañase.- sonrió de lado.

-Con que tono se lo habrás dicho.- observo Remus colocando las maletas de trabajo de todos en una mesa de mármol grande que estaba bajo un árbol.

-Iré a buscarle.- declaro James. Acto seguido se adentro en la casa nuevamente.

-diez galeones a que se perdió.-

-Hecho.-

-Colagusano, Canuto. Dejen de apostar.-

-No puede evitarlo Rems, así se comporta todo el tiempo en la cancha de quidditch.- comento con sorna la castaña ubicándose al lado del ojidorado.

-¿Qué estas de soplona?, No sabía que eras cotilla Jenks, es una de las virtudes que no te conocía.- se defendió Sirius.

-Tú ya me tienes re-podrida apestoso.-

-Este apestoso es golpeador, cosa que en tu vida lograras ser.- le dijo sacándole la lengua como niño chiquito.

Y como niños chiquitos se pusieron a correr alrededor de ese jardín; el objetivo de Sirius: Evitar ser estrangulado por Norelle, Norelle: hacer de la tarea de Sirius, misión imposible.

Peter animaba la pelea, mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco.

James aun no volvía con Lily que era la prefecta con más carácter, y que era más que seguro que pondría orden en ese jaleo.

Sin duda ese sería un largo día…

n.n

_Hola! Hola!_

_Disculpen la mega demora! Asuntos pendientes… y ahora que soy una bachiller y gozo de unas limitadas vacaciones, aprovecho para actualizar!_

_Lily aún sigue con el dilema "James, o no James… esa es la cuestión"_

_Aunque Jammie se está llevando muy en serio el papel de __duro indiferente esquiva pelirrojas_

_Esperemos que esto se solucione, ya que al pobre Remus se le va disminuyendo la paciencia de niñero mediador tan rápido como sueldo para jubilados. Q dicen ustedes?_

_Sus opiniones son importantísimas así que x fis… un REVIEW pa saber que esta historia aun sigue viva…_

_Gracias a las que siguieron este Fic desde el principio: _besdlyn.7, annyuska14, Erk92, Blue Ewilan Kamille, josy red.

_Besos._

_**Maik**_


	5. El príncipe

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que ven aquí le pertenece a JK, sino ya saben. Sirius a mi lado, Draco al otro, todos viviendo juntos con pequeños niños rubios y morenos corriendo de un lado a otro! xD.

**Nota:** Este Capitulo contiene Spoliers del 6to libro, así que si no lo han leído y no quieren enterarse, salada..XD

Capítulo dedicado a: Blue Ewilan Kamille

**V: El Príncipe.**

-Donde fue que me vine a meter.- musito en voz baja una pelirroja-Black de mierda, era de haber aceptado que me acompañase, ¡no puedo creer que me perdí saliendo del baño de Potter!.- se encontraba refunfuñando en uno de los pasillos del amplia mansión evidentemente desorientada, decidió detenerse al tiempo que uno de los cuadros mágicos colgados en las paredes laterales llamó su atención.

En el cuadro se encontraba la figura de una pareja, cuya viveza de sus ojos no reflejaban la verdadera edad que sus poco atenuadas líneas de expresión intentaban demostrar.

La mujer de acaramelado cabello y ojos caféces, abrazaba con sus pálidos brazos a la figura masculina a su lado, alborotaba una y otra vez los azabaches cabellos del hombre que respondía con juguetones besos en la frente, mejillas y nariz alternativamente. No se necesitaba ser un estudiado del arte para percibir el amor con el que esta pareja fue plasmada en la pintura.

Lily abstraída del resto de cosas a su alrededor se acercó más a aquella pintura y acaricio involuntariamente el cabello desordenado que le resultaba familiar de ese señor…

-El cabello de James…-No pudo culminar la frase pues inmediatamente la pintura la absorbió y después de varios segundos en que todo daba vuelta, aterrizo en una estancia adornada cual pedazo de naturaleza, había un pequeño estanque con peces rojos y dorados nadando sin parar, con rosas de todas las tonalidades que caían de entre las nubes (que eran también efecto de un hechizo), y que al topar el piso reventaban y se esparcían los pétalos formando un suelo de color.

Era simplemente un lugar maravilloso, para opinión de la pelirroja nunca se había utilizado mejor la magia que en aquel momento. ¿Será acaso Potter el responsable de esta maravillosa fantasía que ella estaba viviendo?, ¿Seria él, el creador de tal milagro?, casi se podría sentir que estuviera en verdad en el campo, la brisa, el canto de dos pajaritos que revoloteaban sin parar.

La pelirroja acercó su rostro al estanque, que era un espejo por la cristalina agua que este contenía; los peces se alejaron un poco y ella humedeció su rostro en el; y por primera vez se dio cuenta que en el fondo del estanque había una roca en forma de corazón tinturada de un rojo sangre que llamaba la atención. Llevada por la curiosidad se aproximo a la incandescente gema y toco su superficie bajo el agua; como antes sucedió con el cuadro, este también le adsorbió…

Después de ello todo se nublo nuevamente y solo reacciono a unas calientes manos posándose en su frente.

-Lily me has dado un susto.- dijo suavemente la voz.- ¿Dónde te has metido?-

James ni con la barrera que edificaba para separarse de la pelirroja dejaba de preocuparse por ella. Era simplemente incontrolable.

Por su parte Lily, fue enfocando poco a poco a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el Edén en el que había estado anteriormente. ¿Sería acaso un sueño?

El reflejo del espejo en la pared de James le hizo darse cuenta que solo vestía una toalla y que el merodeador estaba al lado de la cama en la que estaba acostada.

La mente de la pelirroja reaccionó a la defensiva, y tan rápido como había recuperado el conocimiento, se había alejado de James hasta el otro borde de la cama en la que se encontraba sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas que en ese momento.

-Espero que no pienses que me he aprovechado de ti- musito James levantándose del borde del lecho en el que estaba sentado, lo menos que necesitaba era verla en toalla más tiempo- La ropa la ha quitado mi abuela, ella te encontró desmayada en uno de los pasillos, y totalmente empapada-añadió-creo que se me olvido decirte: Ciertos pasillos de mi casa cambian de lugar para que sea más fácil llegar a determinados lugares.-

-Gracias.- musitó ella, de pronto recordó aquel misterioso cuadro.-Disculpa, en uno de los pasillos hay un cuadro de una pareja que…-

-Son mis padres- interrumpió con voz cortante.- murieron unos años antes de entrar a Hogwarts, a causa de la viruela de dragón que se desató en aquel entonces.-

Entonces Lily lo entendió, o así quiso hacerlo. Si bien tenía entendido que los niños criados con principalmente sus abuelos presentaban conductas de engreimiento y demás, ese era el caso de James… la justificación prefecta de porque en ocasiones (muxisimas según Lily) él se comportaba como dueño del mundo, solo era cuestión de sicología.

El silencio no hizo esperar su aparición, lo menos que le gustaba a James era que le compadecieran personas que no lo conocían, que no habrían vivido el dolor que paso al saber después de algunos años, que sus padres no regresarían de sus expediciones, que a pesar de tener siempre a sus abuelos para todo, no iba a tener nuevamente la cálida voz de su madre. Y las clases de montar a escoba con su padre._ -"Aunque fueses tu Lily, seria peor que la persona que amo…digo…digo.. amé, venga a sentir lastima por mi, no es lo quiero de ti, digo, el lo menos que buscaba de ti… cuando me gustabas… porque ya no me gustas…" _– pensaba el moreno tratando de mnediar sus ideas.

-ah- fue la simple respuesta de Lily, no le gustaba tocar esos temas tan delicados. Estaba confundida aun. ¿Le hablo sobre el jardín? Se pregunto internamente. Pero antes que pusiera en claro sus ideas el moreno alborotó su cabello y dijo.-Mi abuela estaba preocupada, te llevare donde ella para que te de una poción para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-

-Unas dos horas.-respondió el azabache tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja viendo que esta, aun no recuperaba bien el equilibrio.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Lily aunque ya se había normalizado en sus facultades de equilibrio, prefirió no aflojarse del brazo de James, el calor y el aroma que desprendía el moreno era simplemente embriagante algo como lo que tenían las plantas carnívoras que atraen a su presa.-primer ejemplo que apareció en su mente.- Ya sabía también porque ninguna chica se resistía a él…Sacudió levemente su cabeza para alejar la dirección en la que se dirigían esos pensamientos y continuo andando en silencio.

Más para James era como estar en el infierno, era como ponerle a un adicto un ¡paquete de heroína más grande que su cabeza!, el contacto con la piel de Lily era exquisito, su olor a miel tal y cual el olor de la amortentia que preparo el año pasado con Slughorn, su mente recordando las ganas de besarla y otras cosas más en las que no intervenía su toalla que tuvo en la habitación. Aquella pelirroja era la única capaz de hacer que todo en él se encienda sin necesidad de tocarle.

Apresuro disimuladamente el paso, por suerte la postura erguida y el frío de su mirada parecían convencer cada vez más, incluso a el mismo; de que lo mejor sería olvidarle. Y que pese a su acostumbrada mente después de aquel proyecto los lazos imaginarios que había formado con Lily Evans quedarían rotos.

000

-¡IDIOTA!- grito Sirius a una sonriente castaña que soplaba la punta de su varita cual arma de vaqueros.

Remus que les había seguido, intentó (como siempre) tratar de que no se mataran hasta terminar el proyecto de Mcgonnagall por lo menos.

-Paddy, controla ese voca… ese vocabu…- No pudo articular más palabra, la risa contenida al ver el espectáculo frente a él le dejo sin habla.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡No te rías Moony!-exclamo un rubio platinado.- ¡Supuestamente tu eres el que debería ayudarme, no apoyar a Jenks!- se quejo.

Lástima que ya nadie le escuchaba, todos estaban muy ocupados riendo. Petter ya no aguanto más y cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estomago.

-¡Todos son unas ratas traidoras!- exclamo el animago evidentemente ofuscado.

-Vamos Black, que poco sentido del humor.- se mofó la castaña- Yo se que en el fondo te encanta el cabello de Malfoy. ¡Rizitos de oro!-

-Pues grábatelos bien Jenks,- contesto ácidamente.-Porque cuando te alcance es lo último que veras.-

-¡Remus!- exclamo el ojimiel haciendo un puchero y colocándose detrás del ojidorado.- Black anda que me molesta.-

-Pierdes el tiempo. A Moony le gustan las MUJERES.- grito enfatizando la última palabra.

La castaña con la mandíbula desencajada volvió a empuñar su varita y el rubio hizo lo mismo. El licántropo sin poder impedirlo solo fue testigo junto con Peter del expelliarmus que ambos se lanzaron.

Lily había regresado de ver a la abuelita de James, ambos separados a un metro de distancia, se apresuraron al ver en duelo a los dos magos.

-Sirius, basta…AJAJAJAJAJAJA…-

-Prongs, creo que esa no es la mejor forma de ayudar.- dijo Peter tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo que se encontraba en medio camino partiéndose de la risa.

-Contrólense. ¡_Desmaius!_.- exclamo la pelirroja logrando que su amiga y el rubio cayeran en una fuente del jardín. Lily torno sus facciones serias y adopto la compostura de prefecta-mandona-controladora de niños malcriados.

-Que inmaduro de su parte.- les regaño mientras los susodichos salían de la fuente.- Sirius: batiéndote en duelo con una señorita,-antes de que respondiera lo contrario le miró severamente.- y tu Norelle: entiendo que Black no sea santo de tu devoción; pero ¿podrías controlar tu temperamento un poco? Tenemos que trabajar juntos nos guste o no.

-¡Dile que me arregle el cabello!- exclamo Sirius alterado.

-Lo lamento Rizitos de oro.- hablo la castaña cruzada de brazos.- pero no se puede arreglar lo que con defecto nace.-

Remus se acerco y les paso las varitas a los empapados para que se secasen.

-¿Ves Evans?- bufó el reciente platinado.- ¡Ella empieza!- dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.

-Nell.- afirmo en tono cansado la pelirroja dándole una de sus típicas miradas acusatorias.

La castaña suspiró y dejó salir el hechizo revertidor de mala gana.-Los materiales están en la mesa. ¡A trabajar!- habló enérgicamente Lily.

Tal y cual niños regañados todos se acercaron a la mesa donde los frasquillos ya estaban colocados en orden gracias a Peter.

-¿Ya podemos empezar sin interrupciones?- Lily seguía con las manos en jarra y con su voz de…

-Ya mamá.- contesto con sorna Norelle abrazando por la espalda al licántropo; él respondió al gesto pero pronto se separaron, James acudió al lugar y empezaron a transformar varias láminas de plata y vidrio.

Lily se colocaba las gafas protectoras y Remus junto con Peter acudió a su ayuda.

-Remus, por favor pasadme cortados los trozos de tallo de _alevarreos_.- susurro por tercera vez de manera concentrada la pelirroja.

Peter por su parte. Ya que nunca se le habían dado bien las pociones y las transformaciones (Y como cinco materias fundamentales mas); se limitaba a recoger los calderos, matraces y tubos de ensayo, y a limpiarlos con magia.

Muchos minutos después de varios fallidos intentos del silencio propio del trabajo. Una voz resonó.

-¡Todos agáchense!- exclamo un ojidorado, los demás se agacharon al acto y una nube de gas llenó la superficie del jardín por varios minutos.

-Severus… Como quisiera que estés aquí.- musito la pelirroja mientras que con un hechizo de su varita hizo que se dispersase la nube de gas verdoso.

-¿Dijiste algo?- inquiero Remus.

-No. Nada. Algo está mal.- se lamentó la ojiverde-"¡_El libro de Severus!"-_recordó de pronto.-Esperadme aquí vendré en seguida.-

No espero respuesta, sino que se dirigió directo a un compartimento dentro de su mochila extrayendo un libro el cual leía:

"_Preparación Avanzada de Pociones__._

_Este libro es propiedad del príncipe Mestizo"_

Severus colocaba ese seudónimo tanto en aquellos libros que consideraba importantes, así como en las cartas que se escribían de vez en cuando en vacaciones, para que no descubrieran la amistad clandestina que llevaban. Sonrió para sí misma y busco rápidamente la poción de "_incandecentis brillantilis_", junto con las anotaciones corregidas del slytherin. Memorizo rápidamente las instrucciones y regreso con sus compañeros. Lo menos que quería era que alguno le preguntase de quien era el libro, se reconocería a leguas que no es suyo; la serpiente era un tanto descuidada con la pulcritud de sus libros al contrario de ella.

-¿Por qué te demoraste?- inquiero Norelle sosteniendo una esfera de metal semitransparente en sus manos.

-Fui a consultar algo.- respondió la pelirroja volviendo al caldero.- Remus, no cortes de tallo, májalo.-dijo dirigiéndole la mirada al licántropo.- Y proporcióname cuatro onzas por favor.-

Remus obedeció a la petición de su amiga. Y con mucho esmero y positivismo trataron de realizar una cuarta vez la poción. Esperando que esta sea la última vez.

Después de dos horas interminables mientras unos como Remus y Norelle descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, y otros jugaban quidditch de uno a uno en caso de Sirius y James. Una pelirroja y un muchacho regordete un tanto más bajo que ella volvían con una botellita de un líquido naranja y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo logramos.- dijo Lily con ojos brillantes.-_Que haría sin ti, mi príncipe.-_Pensó para ella.

n.n

_Hola! Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Disculpen por la demora..._

_Jojojo... ¡descubrimos quien era el príncipe!, eh aquí la explicación que da mi mente a una de las causas por las cuales Severus se autodenomino "Príncipe mestizo", para poder comunicarse con Lily sin represarías. Después de todo Lily le estimaba como a un hermano, como a su "__**príncipe"**__._

_James hizo maromas y media para no sucumbir a las ganas de lanzársele encima a la pelirroja uuuy! Qué control ¿No? O.o_

_Norelle le dejo rubio a Sirius! xD se lo merecía jojojo... Y el ah respondido con uno de sus típicos insultos, pronto estará por cambiar eso…de q modo… pues veremos ;) _

_¿Sera acaso la poción parte del final de nuestro proyecto? O habrá más?_

_Los muchachos lucen estresados… ¿Quién intentará arreglar esto? les dejo con la intriga. __Muajajaja! ;)_

_Gracias a: _annyuska14, Erk92, besdlyn.7, Mara-Evans, LuNaTiCa4eVeR, Blue Ewilan Kamille

A las preciosas que aun están en su bachillerato o súper ocupaditas, ¡ánimos!

La historia sigue viva gracias a vosotros… comenten, si estuvo bien, mal, más o menos, o que me dedique a otra cosa xD! Espero sus RR.

Besitos

Maik!


	6. ¿Armando maletas?

**Disclamer: **Mía las locuras y las teclas desgastadas del ordenador. JK: el resto

Disculpen la tardanza, me cortaron el internet y tengo que esperar a poder ir a un cyber para actualizar %-) Espero que el capitulo les guste mis lindas. :3

**VI: ¿Armando Maletas?**

James esbozó una sonrisa al ver el cabello desordenado de la pelirroja. Muy pocas veces lo llevaba desaliñado como en ese momento, y el verla así era algo digno de admirar. La pelirroja sintiéndose vista, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el moreno y este rápidamente cambió la perspectiva hacia Sirius que festejaba junto a Peter, el primero: "no tener que ver a la más a la castaña" (según el); y el otro la realización de la poción que le hizo aprender de memoria el hechizo limpiador de tantas veces que le tocó hacer para asear los utensilios.

-Ahora a esperar.- soltó Lily inesperadamente vaciando el líquido naranja en el recipiente circular semitransparente.

-¡¿Esperar que?- preguntaron los demás al unísono... Claro, no podía ser tan lindo y fácil para ser verdad.

-Dentro de 48 horas de reposo pasará de naranja a azul, de azul a rojo, y por ultimo de rojo a un color amarillo fosforescente. Después de eso. Estará completamente lista...- respondió la prefecta como si estuviera leyendo directamente del libro de Severus.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.-Hay que esperar que esta cosa cambie de colores tanto como mi prima Andrómeda…-

-Cállate Black. Tu no es que hayas ayudado mucho.- atacó la castaña.-Además, nos llevaremos esa agua arcoíris-

- incandecentis brillantilis.- corrigió la pelirroja.

-Como se llame,- dijo chasqueándo la lengua.- Lily la llevaremos a mi casa. Lo menos que se esperaría es que "_Los tres chiflados_" cuidaran el proyecto con lo que costó que saliera.

-Jenks.-intervino James.- Nosotros podemos ser muy responsables.- afirmó con seriedad.

-Igual no confió en ustedes.- dijo restándole importancia con un ademán de mano.- Yo se que Remus es muy responsable y…-

-Y ninguno de nosotros confía en ustedes dos tampoco.- interrumpió Padfoot que no podía quedarse atrás en una discusión contra la leona. Antes de que Remus abriera la boca para refutar el añadió.- un día en nuestro poder. Y el último día en el de vosotras.- planteó.

-¿Y cómo estaríamos seguras de que lo cuidarían?- preguntó Lily con astucia.

-Podrían quedarse en casa.- propuso una voz ajena a la de los jóvenes.- Lo siento. Venía a dejarles unas galletas que recién hornee, y escuché sin querer...- La amable anciana posó la charola en la mesa y miró a las muchachas.

-No queremos incomodar.- intento Lily con timidez. NO quería quedarse en la casa de Potter el resto del día… con **Potter** cabe recalcar.

- No lo hacen.- contestó condescendientemente la ancianita acomodando sus lentes.- ¿Jimmy, Sirius tienen algún problema?- inquiero esta vez mirando a su nieto y a su nieto postizo alternativamente.

-Pues… No.- dijo James un tanto dudoso, ¡porque cuando por fin ya se iba a separar de ella visualmente se le ocurría eso a su abuela! Abogó al poco cariño entre Norelle y su mejor amigo para que este interviniera inventando alguna excusa, pero el animago por su parte solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y un:-Es su casa señora Potter.-

-Entonces todo arreglado.- sonrió la ancianita.- Remus, Peter. Sus habitaciones también están listas.-

-¿También?- musitó Lily.

-Nunca le puedes decir no a la señora Potter.- susurró divertido el licántropo en el oído de la pelirroja.- Y creo que ella lo sabe…-

-Dentro de una hora estará lista la merienda. Mandé al encargado por sus pertenencias para que pasen la noche aquí. Jimmy enséñale sus habitaciones, sus maleticas ya están ahí.- concluyó con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, la misma que a la pelirroja se le asemejó un mundo a la de James cuando conseguía salirse con alguna travesura.

-Gracias.- dijeron las dos tratando de no mostrar su incomodidad y sorpresa. Sin duda la abuela de James era una persona muy…muy persuasiva.

La abuela Potter se encaminó a la cocina y dentro de la enorme estancia, se había formado un sonoro silencio; el cual se encargó de disipar el moreno de ojos grises con un bostezo.

-Bueno. Ya me aburrí, iré a descansar un rato.- dijo de repente-Colagusano no te olvides de ir con Louis, te espera esta noche.- añadió guiñándole el ojo y dándole una pequeña colleja a su regordete amigo.

Ambos desaparecieron. Nell haló del brazo a Remus para que jugasen una partida de cartas muggles en el sofá principal.

A James le tocó obligatoriamente sentarse al lado de Lily en el sofá paralelo puesto que los demás estaban ocupados con cientos de informes que el abuelo de James tendría que resolver después; y lo menos que le gustaba era que desordenasen los papeles de cómo los había dejado.

La tensión empezó nuevamente a surgir efecto, las únicas voces que se escuchaban en el salón eran las de la modelo y el licántropo. El cabello de James cada vez se asemejaba más a un nido de pájaros de tanto que se lo revolvía cada dos por tres.

-Este…- empezó el azabache.- disculpen a mi abuelita ella… a ella le encantan las visitas.- justificó con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Descuida, es un dulce tu abuelita.- dijo la castaña aun mirando las cartas.

-No te preocupes.- susurro Lily mirando la chimenea.

-Si gustan, les mostraré sus habitaciones en este momento.-

-Eh… si. Me parece buena idea.- respondió Lily con el mismo tono bajo que antes.

Norelle no se inmutó, despego su vista de las cartas y miró alternativamente a los dos jóvenes en frente de su sofá, parecían dos niños asustados en su primera cita. Enarcó una ceja, y viendo como su amiga se mordía inconscientemente el labio inferior (señal evidentísima de nerviosismo) dejó a un lado las cartas.

-Tampoco vamos a estar toda la noche en esto ¿no?- habló Nell con apuro.-Remus espérame, ya mismo vengo.-el licántropo sonrió y asintió.

¿Qué era eso entre su amiga, y el antes más detestado por ella? Desde que salieron de Hogwarts para las vacaciones había estado extraña con ese Gryffindor, más precisamente desde que salió del compartimento de premios anuales. Se encogió los hombros, talvés solo era pura paranoia, después habría tiempo de despejar dudas.

Subieron unas blancas escaleras decoradas al estilo romano con pasamanos dorados. -_Quien ve a James Potter no se imaginaría a un joven con alto porte aristocrático, sino a un rebelde. Un muchacho revoltoso.- _pensó la premio anual, en seguida ladeó disimuladamente la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que siempre se dirigían a un mismo punto, a lo equivocada que estaba con aquel muchacho de lentes que caminaba delante de ella.

Cruzaron un pasillo donde estaban colgados cuadros mágicos de paisajes, montañas, océanos, una infinidad de hermosas pruebas de la belleza del mundo.

-¿Estuviste en todos esos lugares?- preguntó distraídamente Lily

-En la mayoría- respondió tímidamente después de unos segundos-. A mis padres les gustaba viajar mucho.-

Humildad._ -Que irónica que es la vida_- se dijo internamente la ojiverde-_haber tenido que pelear más que con nadie en el mundo con una persona, para después darse cuenta que la misma salvaguardaba virtudes jamás imaginadas en ella.-_

Era sin lugar a dudas que mientras más pasaba tiempo con él; más se daba cuenta que la descripción que se había formado ella de James Potter desde entrar a Hogwarts se iba desmoronando, cayendo por piezas sucias y siendo reemplazadas por otras brillantes.

Las habitaciones estaban colocadas una al lado de otra, las dos amplias de paredes tono pastel e iluminadas con una gran lámpara de aceite flotante en el centro, mesitas de noche y un amplia ventana que dejaba traspasar la luz de la luna perfeccionando delicadamente las clásicas cortinas blancas con encajes y por ultimo una cama con sabanas de seda en donde cabrían tres Hagrids.

-¿Potter?-

-¿sí?-

-¿Puedes dejarnos solo en una habitación?- continuó la pelirroja.-Es que sin ofender ni nada. Tus habitaciones son algo…-

-Ostentosas- completó la castaña sin vergüenza.

-Por mí no hay problema, mi abuela últimamente ah estado prisionera de el estilo greco-romano.- respondió con una sonrisa. - Supongo que con el estrés de este proyecto casi imposible han de querer bañarse. Las tinas están al lado izquierdo.- dijo el arrimado al contorno de la puerta.

La cazadora del equipo escarlata se dirigió a la maleta encima de la cama para sacar su ropa. Por su parte Lily soltó la liga del cabello desatando su trenza, pronto las sutiles ondas rojas cayeron hasta media espalda, dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta pero James seguía ahí. Plantado observándole. Su rostro era inmutable, serio. Pero sus ojos, sus ojos a través de las gafas reflejaban algo indescifrable, no era una mirada gélida, pero tampoco era la misma mirada de antes. El rubor no se hizo esperar en las mejillas de la pelirroja cuyo rostro en ese momento estaba del mismo color de su cabello.

La castaña se alzó para salir de la habitación y s encontró con la escena. Ya no solo era un par de ojos verdes viéndole al moreno, sino también se sumaron unos color avellana.

Nell carraspeó, logrando que todos en la habitación regresaran a la realidad. James entendió, que ya cada una requería privacidad. La castaña salió camino a la otra habitación para bañarse.

-Eh. Les esperamos abajo.- dijo el acomodándose las gafas y dejando solas a las dos muchachas.

Lily una vez viéndose sola, se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama soltando un sonoro suspiro. Que día más largo. Por primera vez la presencia de su archienemigo le hacía sentirse insegura, nerviosa tal y cual su primera vez al tratar de montar una escoba. No le gustaba sentirse insegura, pero le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse vista por el. Lástima que hubo de esperar a que el ya no le quisiera ver como antes para darse cuenta de ello.

000

Norelle salió más pronto que Lily de su baño, y en cuando bajaba las escaleras estas se movieron dejándole en el camino de un pasillo. Aceleró el paso para bajar antes de que cambiaran de lugar nuevamente; pero escuchó dos voces conversar, algo le llamo la atención le habían nombrado así que decidió quedarse en medio de las escalinatas para saciar un poco su curiosidad:

-…Ellas quisieron quedarse en una misma habitación.- comentó una voz varonil.

-¡¿Qué?- respondió la otra voz que de sobra conocía la castaña.- ¿Las dos durmiendo en una misma cama?-

-Si, supongo. No tiene nada de malo, las chicas siempre lo hacen.-

-Si, tú mismo lo has dicho Prongs "Las chicas". Pero nunca le he conocido ningún novio a Jenks… Y siempre se la pasa pegada a Evans y Alice, bueno antes de que empezara a salir con Longbotton. Pero ahora ambas son como dos chicles. Juega demasiado bien al quidditch (aunque nunca lo admitiría en su presencia), las "chicas" no hacen eso…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquiero cornamenta algo molesto por la insinuación de su amigo relacionada a Lily y su inclinación sexual.

-Pues… Cornamenta has espantado a más de uno de los pretendientes de Evans, incluyendo a ese Ravenclaw que resultó ser su ex-novio, en cambio ella el único hombre con el que habla es Lunatico y el ni siquiera osa tocarla o interesarse en ella ya sabes como "chica"…-

-Insinúas que…-

-A Jenks le gustan las mujeres, y su compañero del alma es Remus. ¿Porque sino porque se pelearía conmigo en vez de caer a mis pies como toda chica razonable?- afirmó como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

-Tú le provocas a discutir no será…-

Norelle frunció los labios hasta que perdieron su color natural. Había oído suficiente. Salió del escondite donde se hallaba y encaró a los ojos grises mercurio del merodeador.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?- examino James pasmado por la repentina aparición.

-Lo suficiente.- respondió fríamente-¿Podrías dejarme sola con esta cosa?- más que una pregunta era una orden. James se encogió de los hombros y partió hacia el comedor. Sabía que iba haber jaleo entre este par de leones, y también sabía que no debía meterse. Cuando se trabada de Jenks, Padfoot insistía en "arreglarlo" solo.

Ella volvió su mirada otra vez al chico de rizos negros.-La próxima vez que tengas que decir algo de mí, hazlo en mi cara. No necesito acostarme con cualquiera como lo hacen tus disque novias (porque eso tiene que ser para que lo hagan contigo), para mostrar mi feminidad y mucho menos a vos.- bufó asesinándole con la mirada

¡Auch!

Norelle: 1 Sirius-Ego: 0

Sirius se crispo de inmediato, el no era cualquiera. Era Sirius Black, el mejor espécimen existente en Hogwarts.

Si se sentía mal con lo que ella le había dicho con respecto a él, ella también debería sentir un poco de ese trago amargo y el moreno habría de encargarse de ello.

-Igual me sigues pareciendo simplemente una lésbica farsante. No creas que por esas fotos en tu casa creeré que eres en verdad una modelo de esa talla.- soltó sin pensar-¡NO hay manera de que tú atraigas como mujer de ninguna forma posible!- exclamó esta vez subiendo el tono de voz lo suficiente como para que Norelle lo percibiera.

-El día que tu. Black te intereses por mí como mujer. ¡Me tiro de la torre de astronomía!- sentenció la castaña imitando su tono de voz.

-¿Sabes que me da consuelo? Dejarás a las mujeres en paz para mi.- dijo Sirius fingiendo falsa gratitud.

Norelle respiró profundo pero supo que el contar hasta diez no funcionaria en este momento; así que atestó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla del merodeador. Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos.

-¡¿Me habrás visto tú orangután con el cerebro de un pollo con peste con alguna mujer? ¡No me conoces. Y tampoco quisiera que lo hagas!-aspiró aire para continuar- No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir más la palabra. Finge que no existo. Si antes te detestaba, en este momento te odio idiota.- dijo mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Algo dentro de Sirius provocó una punzada en su pecho, mientras las huellas de las rebeldes lágrimas intentaban salir de aquella que siempre había visto como un objetivo para sus sátiras y bromas; de la que ahora avanzaba derrotada presurosamente escalera arriba hacía su habitación.

No tuvo que pasar más tiempo para descubrir. No le gustaba verle derrotada, era la primera vez que la castaña le daba una bofetada en vez de sus insultos y puñetes… también, había algo diferente en su mirada ¿dolor?, talvés si. El se había pasado de la raya. Y por primera vez, lo afrontaba.

Tan preso estaba en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja se había colocado a su lado.

-Que pasó Black. ¿Tu cerebro quedó en coma por fin?-

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar los ojos esmeraldas de la chica.

- Luna quiere hablar contigo.- recordó de pronto.

-Quien es…-

-¿No te parece que la abuela de James tiene que tener un nombre? Quien con nombre de mujer además de Jenks querría hablar contigo . Evans, y así eres premio anual.- dijo con fingida decepción.

Lily solo resopló y se dirigió al comedor, Sirius unos pasos más atrás le siguió. La Sra. Luna había quedado de dar una sorpresa o algo así y los quería a todos reunidos.

000

La castaña realizó un recogido algo arcaico en el cabello que continuaba mojado, para introducir su cabeza en el lavabo lleno de agua. Levantó su rostro directamente al espejo de cuerpo entero del frente y se observó de arriba abajo, si bien era cierto la muchacha de las revistas no lucia así como la del reflejo, las finas telas eran remplazadas por jeans con agujeros en las rodillas, Las blusas de Chanel por camisetas deportivas dos tallas más de las que tenía, los tacones de aguja; por unos converse.

Si en algo el estúpido de Black tenía razón… era que ella no lucia como lo que en verdad era. Una mujer. Al menos fuera de una pasarela como reprendía su madre.

_¡Si que será tarado ese hombre!- _se decía internamente la muchacha -_Ni los críticos de moda han osado decirme que me gustan los hombres solo por vestirme… diferente algunas modelos. -_Y es que esta vez no era una sarta de ironías y palabras vanas. Se lo dijo a su mejor amigo, y eso es porque en verdad lo cree.

Observó el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta que ya iba retrasada para la merienda. Se aceleró limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas y se apresuró hacia el comedor.

Ya tenía separado un lugar al lado de Remus y su amiga, se disculpo con los abuelos de Potter por el retraso y procedió a tomar asiento.

-Me quedé dormido esperándote.- susurro divertido el licántropo con su acostumbrada cálida sonrisa, que se desvaneció en seguida al ver ligeras manchas rojas bajo los parpados de la muchacha.- ¿Pasó algo?- inquiero disimuladamente.

La castaña negó con la cabeza imprimiendo una ligera fuerza para que los mechones de su cerquillo cayeran cubriendo parte de sus ojos.

-No.-mintió.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquiero esta vez su amiga al verle llegar con la vista algo enrojecida.

-No Lils. Pero a la que le parece ocurrir algo es a ti.- cambio deliberadamente el tema, lo menos que necesitaba era hablar en ese instante.

-Mmm… no se como lo tomes. Pero _creo_ que nos hemos metido en un embrollo.- contestó entredientes.

-Mañana después de ir a casa de las lindas jovencitas, pueden ir al aeropuerto.- aconsejó el abuelo de James dando una mordida a la tarta de manzana en su plato.

-Será la primera vez que mis niños (refiriéndose a los merodeadores) viajarán por ese medio, de seguro la señorita Lily y Norelle ya conocerán y les guiarán.- habló la Sra. Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Aeropuerto? ¿Guiarán?- reafirmó la recién llegada.- Lily, ¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó por tercera vez imaginando ya lo que se avecinaba.

-Sorpresa.- dijo sin aliento la pelirroja.- Creo que será mejor ir armando maletas.- refirió esta vez con una leve sonrisa para animar la situación.

Mientras Peter comía, James parecía inmutable, como con resignación. Y por ultimo Sirius intentaba ver los ojos caféces a través de los cabellos castaños de la muchacha que tenia sentada en frente.

Sin duda este estúpido proyecto avecinaba más cosas que una simple poción y algo de transformaciones.

**n.n**

_Hola!_

_Volví con un nuevo capitulillo. ¡Descubrimos lo que estuvo hablando Lily con la abuelita de James! xD sin duda las abuelitas son un encanto, nadie puede resistirse a ellas! En especial a esta.. xP_

_¿Donde se irán nuestros merodeadores?_

_¿Le agradará a James la idea de que la pelirroja valla?, aunque al parecer ya se resigno que la vida le viera la cara…Jojojo… xD_

_Sirius esta de mal en peor con Norelle, ambos muy cabezotas. Y el mal pensado…LoL . No odiéis a nuestro churrudito por la cagada que hizo, Recuerden el dicho que dice: __**"La lengua castiga"**__… ;)_

_Gracias a todos/as que siguen este Fic, y espero no defraudarles con esta nueva ocurrencia. El próximo capítulo estará medio calentón. Y lo digo en todos los sentidos. ¿Se imaginan a Lily con menos que una túnica encima?, ¿se imaginan la cara de James? ¿Sera acaso que tratara de seducirle? Uhm—no lo creo pero de que hay un buen motivo, lo hay!Jijiji… uhm! Pero no voy a dar más detalles porque si no termino soltando toda la sopa! :p_

_No se olviden darle un clic al botoncito rosa de abajo o al de "go". Su opinión es importante y su apoyo también._

_Gracias a J0r: Pues si preciosa! A mi me pareció acertado lo de Severus ;) para Lily era como un hermano y a pesar de lo que dijeran los demás ella siempre curtida al lado de su grasiento amigo..jo!_

_Annyuska14: Linda ya actualice…jijiji.. :D al parecer les gusto lo del príncipe ¿No? Espero tu review!_

_Blue Ewilan Kamille: Kam bella! Amo tus reviews largooootes! Me ponen siempre contenta jiji…_

_Leylacullen: James va a sufrir un poquito más, pero no precisamente en la cabeza ni el corazón ya veras mi linda ;D_

_Besitos!_

_**Maik :3**_

_Propaganda:__ Por cada review el merodeador que más os gustéis envuelto en una caja de regalo vestido solo con el pompo ;)_


	7. De duchas frías y sorpresas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de JK.

Se me ha hecho medio difícil escribir este cap. ¡Cómo ven me he demorado mucho! Y tras eso, me cortaron el internet en mi casa x_x y he tenido que subirlo desde un cyber.

:S Espero que la espera valga la pena. Gracias por continuar ahí. :*

El viaje, no es lo único que moverá a los personajes de esta historia.

**VII: De duchas frías y sorpresas**

Había sido un día sin duda largo. Después del shock emocional vivido en el comedor, todos decidieron ir a sus respectivos aposentos, en especial Norelle que después de una rápida e inútil huída fue interrogada por su amiga que también se unió con ella en la habitación y tuvo que darle una explicación.

-Yo lo parto a puñetes a ese imbécil.- dijo con coraje la pelirroja peleando con el brazo que la retenía dentro de la alcoba.

-Lily, déjalo.- musitó la castaña con voz suave.- El no me importa, si no hice caso al cotilla que afirmaba que era drogadicta y promiscua del "Sun Magazine" mucho menos le haré caso a este cero a la izquierda de Black.

-Estabas llorando…- comentó suspicaz después de colocarse el pijama roja de leoncitos.-Tenias el fleco en la cara, eso haces cuando lloras.

-No era por eso.- mintió.- ¿Cómo fue que te dejaste convencer por el viaje?- cambiar de tema era una buena estrategia.

-Luna Potter.- se acomodó en la cama-Dijo que era la primera vez que James viajaba después del fallecimiento de sus padres y que no había mejor guía que personas que tengan conocimiento sobre esos "aparetejos voladores"-

-ah.- comprendió la castaña.

-Si quieres le puedo decir que no…- intentó

-Deja.- le interrumpió su amiga acompañándola.-No huyo de nadie, y no le voy a dar el gusto a Black. Además la abuelita Luna me recuerda a mi nana, si es importante para ella, por alguna razón ah de ser… Adora a Potter.-

Lily bostezó.

-Mañana tenemos que armar maletas. Duerme bien Lilita.- se despidió dándole una ligera palmadita.

Ambas se recostaron en la cama y se dejaron llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, o eso parecía ser.

000

-Excelente.- susurro James. Primero venia Canuto a decirle que estaba inquieto y que le ayudase a dormir mientras conversaban de la copa de quidditch que querían ganar para Gryffindor (no quiso decir ni una sola palabra de la conversación con Jenks). Y ahora que canuto estaba dormido... ¡El no podía dormir!

Se levantó de la cama, el reloj de pared afirmaba las dos de la mañana. Bostezó y no se molestó en cubrir su pecho desnudo, sino que bajó así; en pantalón pijama hacia la cocina, quizás un vaso de leche le haría dormir mejor.

Un ruido dentro de la cocina lo hizo despertar por completo. Algo estaba parado al lado de la alacena, alerta sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó sigilosamente.

-¡¿Quién eres?- exclamó.

El bulto se movió rápido colocándose frente a él, James con igual velocidad ya estaba apuntándole el cuello con su varita.- Soy yo.- contestó con voz estrangulada una voz femenina… de sobra conocida por él.

-_lumus.-_ susurró y una incandescente luz emergió de la punta de su varita.

Unos ojos esmeralda se achicaron un poco a causa de la luminiscencia. Mientras unos marrones le examinaban.

Los ojos del merodeador recorrieron desde los ojos sorprendidos de la muchacha, su cabello un tanto desordenados con ondas que combinaban con el corto pijama abotonado, a media pierna que cargaba la pelirroja; los primeros tres botones abiertos a causa de la calefacción del lugar. El ligero escote que lucía en medio de dos leoncitos estampados, las pequitas que dejaban al descubierto… El corazón del azabache empezó a latir con violencia.

Lily que hasta ese entonces había permanecido callada tratando que no fijar (inútilmente) sus ojos en los bien formados pectorales del joven. Carraspeó volviendo a la realidad.-Este… yo…-

-No podía dormir.- dijeron ambos a la vez, para ese entonces James ya había dejado de apuntar con la varita.

- Disculpa si te…- comenzó el muchacho.

-No. Yo no dejé encendidas las luces y cualquiera pudo haberse confundido…- se disculpó-Ya es tarde, solo vine a beber un poco de agua.- continuo.

-Hasta… más tarde Evans.- musitó tratando de que el calor no llegue a su zona sur, y que por el bien de la pelirroja, se valla de ese lugar antes de que su razón se fuera de vacaciones a Suiza, a su razón le gustaba irse a esquiar, y mucho más en momentos como este….

-Hasta más tarde James.-La pelirroja contestó afablemente, y no pudo resistirse cuando pasó a un lado de él para salir, darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

James se encontraba estupefacto, imperceptiblemente acaricio con su mano donde había sido depositado el beso. Suspiró y dio un fuerte golpe en la pared cercana.

-Por Merlín, no puede ser posible que esto me este pasando a mi.- se dijo a si mismo tratando de calmar el calor que recorría su cuerpo. No importaba ya cuanta leche tome… en el fondo ya sabía que aunque quisiese, no podría conciliar el sueño ni quitarse de la mente a la pelirroja.

Lily volvió a la cama, Norelle estaba en el otro extremo dormida; mucho mejor. Pues no quería que la luz de la luna reflejara su violento sonrojo, y lo agitada que estaba. Se recostó y cerró los ojos durmiendo…soñando con aquel beso que no se había podido resistir a dar. _"Todo impulso del sentimiento debe estar dirigido x la razón" _repitió su fuero interno… pero, ¿Acaso lo que estaba _sintiendo_ estaba incluido en aquella frase?

-Lilita, Lily… ¡Oh no!, ¡Alice se ha comido todas las tartaletas de chocolate!- gritó una castaña.

-¡Ahahaha! ¡Muerte a la morena!- se despertó enseguida, sin duda el truco de "No hay dulces para ti hoy" había funcionado de nuevo. Restregó sus ojos para enfocar a la ojiavellana que se reía a costillas de ella.

-Muy graciosa Nell.- dijo desperezándose.

-Lo lamento…- dijo entre risas.- es… es irresistible amiga.- se calmó recuperando la completa oración de lo que hablaba.- Casi nunca se te pegan las sabanas.- dijo mientras trataba de esquivar sin mucho éxito una almohada por parte de la premio anual.- Cámbiate de ropa, tu alimento esta abajo. Nos preparamos para irnos.-

¿Tanto había dormido?

Se sonrojó al recordar la madrugada de ese día. Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior y se apresuró a la maleta para sacar su abrigo.

Después de desayunar recorrió el pasillo hacía la sala. La señora Potter se encontraba despidiendo a cada uno de los presentes, Norelle en ese momento estaba agachada abrazando a la menudita mujer. Lily agradeció la acogida y las buenas atenciones rápidamente para dirigirse con los demás hacia la chimenea, James había dejado guardado el proyecto en un lugar "seguro" en el cual aseguraba nadie lo podría dañar y donde solamente él podía tener acceso.

Tras dos segundos aparecieron en una nueva chimenea. Una casa anteriormente conocida por todos se extendió ante sus ojos.

Norelle se separó del brazo de Remus.

-Rem, Potter, y Pettigrew. Nosotras vamos a alistar nuestras valijas.- dijo Norelle tirintina.

Dejaron a los muchachos en la sala, donde todos al salir las chicas camino hacia la escalera, observaron a Sirius de manera inquisitiva.

-¡Que!- exclamó el susodicho cansado de las miradas.

-¿Jenks se tomó la molestia de nombrarnos a todos… excepto a ti?-

-Y no te dijo: gusarapo, engendro-monkey, goriblack (un gorila mutado con Black L.L), Rizitos de carbón, Pithecantropus, subnormal…-

-¡Eh! Colagusano, ya entendí. Y pues, no. No se…ella está loca.- respondió un tanto irritable.

Antes de que los demás refutaran se escuchó un alarido en la planta superior.

-Ven, ¡se los dije!- afirmó Sirius. Pero al igual que todos se movió a ver qué pasaba.

El rostro de Norelle estaba rojo de furia, resoplando y buscando en el ropero algo desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasó?- inquiero Remus por el inentendible comportamiento de la castaña.

-La Sra. Jenks, regaló toda su ropa.- contestó con una mueca.

-Pero yo veo el armario repleto, es más. Es del tamaño de una pared.- comentó James no viendo el sentido a tanto drama, y evitando un par de ojitos verdes.

-No. Esa ropa no. La ropa que suele utilizar Norelle. Ya saben.- respondió chasqueando la lengua.- Y toda la ropa que traje era para el frío. Creo que nos va a tocar utilizar a las dos utilizar aquel guardaropa…-

Sirius permanecía en el marco de la puerta, alejado de los demás, pero escuchando.

Remus hizo honor a su casa en Hogwarts y se acercó a la chica antes de empezara a echar espuma por la boca, le tomó del brazo y se acercó a su oído para susurrar algunas palabras. Poco a poco el color de su rostro se fue tornando normal. Se tranquilizó y por primera vez observó a los demás.

Se disculpo torpemente. Los varones se retiraron mientras que al bajar las escaleras pudieron ver más cuadros de Norelle con elegantes túnicas y otros con trajes clásicos de moda en el Londres muggle.

-¿Qué le dijiste para que se tranquilizara?- inquiero Sirius aparentando indiferencia.

-Nada.- respondió encogiéndose los hombros.

Los demás lo miraron escépticos.

-Eres el que menos sale con chicas. Y eres el que más puede apaciguar las histerias de cualquiera de ellas.- dijo James.- ¡Eres un dios!

El seudo-rubio rodó los ojos.-Es cuestión de ser perceptivo, ella no es un ogro que no razona.-

-¿Te gusta la marimacho Lunático?- pregunto Peter con malicia.

-No es una lo que tú dices. Es una **mujer **muy educada, femenina, agradable y…-

-Lunático. Viiii…- dijo James con picardía, y dirigió una mirada hacia su azabache amigo para que siguieran molestando a Moony, pero este estaba mortalmente serio.- ¿Que pasa canuto?, pareciera que te hubieran metido un palo por el…-

-¡Basta! Ella… ella es mi amiga.- reprochó el licántropo sonrojándose un poco y dándose cuenta que la susodicha bajaba junto a Lily con sus maletas flotando en la parte de atrás.

-Eh…- pudo articular James al ver a Lily bajar con una jean negro y una blusa de tiras azul. ¡DE SU TALLA! La pelirroja casi tropieza en el último escalón cortando el contacto visual con el ojichocolate.

-Cierra la boca Prongs.- dijo Remus divertido.- Llegaremos tarde al aereoportu.-

-Aeropuerto Rem.- corrigió una mujer dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Peter patidifuso de la presencia de aquella extraña.

La mujer se sacó las gafas y miró con sus ojos almendrados como rendijas.- Payaso, soy yo pues quien más. Vamos al aeropuerto.-

La mandíbula del Black estaba desencajada aun. No era Jenks la que tenía en frente… no, claro que no era.- no paraba de auto convencerse, mientras su mirada recorría desde las largas piernas que no estaban cubiertas por su minifalda, la blusa algo floja que solo se afirmaba en su cintura y el cabello normalmente hecho un matorral, ahora liso y peinado.

-Iremos en mi auto.- dijo de pronto Peter observando su reloj.-Llegaremos tarde.-

El aeropuerto Londrino, era sin duda un lugar que nunca estaba vacío, algunos reconocían a Norelle y se acercaban a pedirle fotos y aunque esta se notaba incomoda, no se negaba y trataba de dar una sincera sonrisa. Los merodeadores parecían niños perdidos: Peter casi lanzaba una maldición a un torniquete que no se movía, hasta que la pelirroja se acercó y coloco una tarjeta facilitada por una azafata para que se abriera el paso. Sirius subía las escaleras eléctricas… por donde se descendía así que no se movía nada, lo mismo que estaba intentando hacer James. Remus por su parte ya conocía un tanto el funcionamiento de las escaleras y de ciertas maquinas, el haber estado en estudios muggles por fin rendía su fruto. Dieron gracias al cielo cuando lograron entrar en el avión, en especial Lily y Remus que tuvieron que hacerla de niñeros.

Se ubicaron en sus asientos, abrocharon por órdenes del capitán sus cinturones (aunque ellos insistían en responderle al capitán por el parlante) y emprendieron vuelo.

-¿Señor desea usted algo?- inquiría afablemente una azafata a un ojigris.

-A usted servida con raíces _incaricetillustasis_ por favor.- respondió con galantería.

Un golpe despertó a Lily que estaba a su lado.

-¡Que! ¡Le estaba haciendo un cumplido!- se quejó sobando la mejilla afectada.

-Sirius.- habló en medio de un bostezo.- Te recuerdo que las azafatas son muggles.- Ellas no saben que esas raíces son las más difíciles, caras y deliciosas de todo el mundo mágico.- susurró al último.

El Black refunfuño por lo bajo el resto del viaje mientras que Peter perdió dos kilos de su peso en vomito puesto que permaneció en el baño a causa del mareo.

**000**

Al llegar a su destino. Continuaron en barco hasta arribar a una isla tropical cerca de Grecia y llegaron rápidamente abriéndose paso entre los muggles hasta un callejón con un muro donde se encontraba una bruja vestida con una túnica colorida pese a que en ese lado en donde se encontraban se sentía frío.

-Bienvenidos a la Exótica Isla Venus. Un lugar solo para magos.- dijo la anciana topando con su varita varios ladrillos, que se movieron dando paso a el bullicio de gentes comprando y vendiendo cosas en lo que parecía ser un mercado.- Disfruten su estadía.- se despidió sellando la puerta una vez hubiesen pasado todos.

Se quitaron los abrigos para estar más acordes al ambiente cálido que se abría paso en su interior.

El mercado ocupaba varias cuadras hacia delante, con artesanías propias del mar, bebidas, bares, centros nocturnos (Al que Sirius prometió solemnemente ir con los merodeadores antes de irse). Los kilómetros de playa se divisaban a la derecha con la arena que más bien parecía plata por el efecto brillante que causaba el sol.

-El hotel es: "Clearing Magic Hilton Hotel".-releyó Peter del pergamino en sus manos.

-¿El CMH?- comentó Norelle.- Ese hotel es carísimo...-

-Los abuelos de James ya pagaron la estadía en este lugar.- interrumpió Sirius sin obtener respuesta.

-Le gustaron mucho a Luna Potter.- esta vez dijo Remus con una sonrisa y encogiendo los hombros.

Norelle le dirigió una mirada dulce al licántropo y pestañeo varias veces.-Somos las nietas que siempre quiso tener y nunca pudo.- comentó tirintintina.- En vez de eso le tocó Potter.- señaló con la boca hacia donde se encontraba el azabache, haciendo reír a los amigos de James.

-Para que una docena de princesas, si pudieron tener al rey.- continuo bromeando Prongs guiñando un ojo a las dos muchachas. Una de ellas, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. ¿Cómo habría de mirar a James después de lo de anoche? ¿Fingir demencia sería la mejor salida?, después de todo ella le había dado un beso de improvisto, en eso no se puede ver si la otra persona corresponde o no.

"_Si él no me dice nada, será mejor por optar delirio. Talvés piense que todo es un sueño…"_

-¡No fue un sueño padfoot!- exclamó emocionado el Gryffindor.- ¡Esa mujer me va a volver loco!-Una vez llegados al hotel y ubicándose en las habitaciones que les habían designado.

-Prongs, tu ya estas loco desde hace rato…-acomodo la maleta de su amigo bajo la cama.

-No lo sé.- contestó dubitativamente.-Pero puedo asegurarte que nunca, nunca había tenido una de mis fantasías tan cerca de la realidad como esta vez. Titubeaba entre arrancarle el pijama con mis propias manos, o lanzármele y hacerla mía.-

-¡Wait! Prongs, supuestamente te ibas a olvidar de ella ¿No te acuerdas?, si ella quería estar lejos de ti. Tu ya no se lo ibas a impedir, la snitch ¿recuerdas?-

El susodicho agacho la cabeza y miró fijamente el piso.

-Ánimos amigo, no perdamos tiempo para salir a explorar los rededores como buenos merodeadores.- sonrió.

-Por favor déjale esto en la habitación de Lily.- dijo James devolviendo el gesto y pasándole a canuto una pulsera dorada la cual serviría para frecuentar todos los lugares que estaban añadidos a los servicios del hotel.

-Se… Prongs, abusa de mi buena fe.- bromeó saliendo del lugar.

-Es la habitación trescientos veinti….- no alcanzó a decir nada más, su moreno amigo ya había desaparecido.

Sirius bajo las escaleras y vio entre las habitaciones con 300 y algo una puerta entreabierta. Con una maleta purpura en su interior. ¡Eureka! La maleta de Evans. Se felicitó así mismo por el tino de can que le servía así no fuera animago, se adentró y la cerro tras de sí. Al parecer se estaba duchando por el sonido del agua, dejó la pulsera encima de una mesita de noche y se disponía a irse. Pero una de sus "ideas brillantes" se encendió en su cabeza: ¿_Y si le llevo un recuerdito de la pelirroja a James para que ya no se sienta tan solito? Tío Sirius lo arreglará._ Se dijo a si mismo frotando ambas manos y dirigiéndose al armario.

Buscó algún indicio de ropa interior de la Gryffindor entre la ropa ubicada ahí, pero de pronto escuchó el sonido del grifo cerrándose y el sonido de ropa moverse.

_Si Evans me encuentra aquí… ¡me castrará!_ -Le gritó su subconsciente que se había quedado estático hasta ese momento. Porque a continuación buscó algún lugar para esconderse rápidamente, la puerta del baño estaba abriéndose y ¡que más cerca que el armario! Se lanzó al oscuro lugar golpeándose con uno que otro zapato. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando, en vez de una melena pelirroja mojada adentrarse en la habitación, ingresó una castaña cubierta con una toalla. Que para colmo de males, sello la puerta de salida con su varita.

_Si espero de Evans un castrasmiento… de Jenks… ¡Oh, no!_

Las persianas de aquel armario permitían ver lo que pasaba en el interior de la habitación, esperaría a que se metiese al baño para cambiarse de ropa y huiría. ¡Si ese era el plan!

Mientras tanto, se apoyaría a un lado de los vestidos colgados para no causar ruido. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para percibir un embriagante olor a manzanas… talvés era algún perfume o…

Cuando abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a través de las persianas para vigilar lo que la castaña hacía, se quedó paralizado. Podía ver a Norelle sentada en la cama mostrando no solo su perfil secándose el cabello frenéticamente, sino también su pecho lleno con el pezón erecto que se movía por acción del sacado.

De pronto el mundo para el Black iba en cámara lenta, los latidos de su corazón, las casi imperceptibles gotas de sudor resbalar por su frente…

_No._-se reprendió a si mismo.-_ es ese olor que me tiene embobado. Debe ser que Jenks consume no se… drogas. ¡Como sea! Ella no es una mujer. ¿Cómo habría yo de interesarme alguien tan… tan… como ella?_

Sentía le costaba respirar. -_No mires-_se repetía-... _no… no lo hagas Sirius. Le verás __**desnuda**__-_esa palabra taladraba su mente más que cualquier otra.-_ ¿Ya se ha de haber puesto ropa no?-_dijo después de unos minutos.-_ una miradita nada más… uno…dos…_

La toalla cayó pesadamente en el piso. Y el ya no podía hacer más para cerrar sus ojos o desviar la mirada. En ese momento le era imposible, escrutaba cada porción de su cuerpo desnudo. La leona se dirigió hacia la maleta purpura sacando un traje de baño rojo. Estaba de espaldas a el cuándo empezó a ponerse las bragas. Sus ojos se paseaban desde el contorno bien formado de sus caderas hasta sus nalgas que se contraían despacito al subir las braguitas. Se agachó a sacar algo de debajo de la cama quedando nuevamente de perfil hacia el armario, Sirius se sentía como un enfermo mirándole así. Como un obseso, tal y cual le decía Remus: Un demente. Su agonía se agudizo en cuanto ella colocada en posición se gateo empezó a tratar de alcanzar no se que cosa de debajo de su cama y empezó un involuntario vaivén de sus pechos al moverse (mucho más grandes de lo que había creído), junto con su trasero en alto. Se lamió los labios por la pronta sequedad que sintió, aunque no solo eso sentía; era imposible ignorar la pulsante erección bajo sus pantalones, y las gotas de líquido pre-seminal que había soltado impensadamente.

Cuando la joven por fin pudo sacar un frasco de bronceador de debajo de la cama, se puso en pie y procedió a colocarse el bronceador en el cuerpo. Ahora aunque a James le partiera la cara, y Evans le quemara vivo, preferiría mil veces que aquella que tenía en frente fuese la pelirroja; no soportaría que Jenks. A la que tanto había humillado por parecer todo menos mujer, le tuviera ahí indefenso, patéticamente encerrado en un armario lleno de excitación y deseo… Todo por ella.

-Estúpido Sirius.- murmuro dejándole helado. ¿Le habría visto?...Mierda… ¡era su fin! ¡El Apocalipsis se le venía encima! ¡NoOoOoOoO!-Ojalá que se ahogue en el mar.- chilló.

Nunca el deseo de su muerte le había sonado como un coro de ángeles. No le había visto en el armario.

La chica se apresuró a colocarse un short y la parte de arriba del bañador. Se fijó en la mesa de noche y la pulsera del hotel la cual guardó en el bolsillo.-se habrán confundido.- dijo para sí encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡LILS MUEVETE!-exclamó dirigiéndose a la puerta que para Sirius en ese momento era la senda de su salvación.

Esperó algunos segundos hasta asegurarse de que ella se había ido. Inspeccionó rápidamente el pasillo para cerciorarse y salir corriendo.

Se encontró con Remus en las escaleras.

-Paddy…-

-Ahora no Moony.- interrumpió, necesitaba ir a un baño. Nunca había necesitado una ducha fría o algo más como ahora.

El licántropo puso los ojos en blanco, alguna broma debió haber estado haciendo. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su amiga.

-Chicas, los muchachos y yo saldremos a los alrededores a ver que ahí. ¿Vienen?-

-Está bien, es que Lily no se quiere poner el bañador fucsia que le di.- se lamentó haciendo un mohín.

-Remus, ¡son pedacitos de ropa!- se defendió la premio anual.- no anhelo mostrar mis huesitos a todo el mundo-

-entonces utiliza un bañador entero.- opinó el joven.- Nell te ves hermosa.- añadió dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la castaña quien le guiño el ojo.

La pelirroja al verse inmersa en esta escena donde quedaba de violinista carraspeó.

-Les espero abajo.- concluyó el ojiarena.

Las muchachas asintieron y en el recibidor se encontraron con un James y un Peter playeros, de bermudas y zapatillas.

-Nosotros nos vamos a jugar vóley con esos primores de allá.- dijo Peter haciendo acto de presencia con una pelota en brazo.

Remus decidió pasar de la actividad y acompañar a sus amigas a comer algo. Se dirigieron hacia el restaurant cerca de la piscina del hotel y pidieron una mesa. Lily se acercó al bar para pedir un par de bebidas, en eso su cabello la delató ante alguien.

-¿Evans?-

Por acto reflejo la mujer volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y se quedó anonadada con la persona que le hablaba.

-¿Snape?- inquiero no pudiendo creer aun.

**n.n**

*****Maik se asoma de un lado al otro buscando a alguien*****_¿Que tal? ¿Tomatazos? Espero sus reviews…_

_¿Qué estará haciendo Severus en aquel resort? ¿Habrá venido acompañado de alguien?_

_Mucha melosería entre Remus y Norelle, será que habrá algo de romance entre ellos. Pero ¿Y Sirius? Acaso se lo trago el lavabo del baño? Donde se habrá metido…_

_Que les pareció las escenitas medias candentes? xD James, James… ¡que control! Y más con la confusa de Lily que te atestó un inocente besito en el momento menos preciso. Veremos que tan fácil se le hace seguir con el plan de olvidar a la pelirroja._

_Ahora los reviews: _

**Lady's Potter:** ¡Gracias! :D Y es verdad, Sirius se porto como un completo tarado con Norelle, pareciera que tuviera algo en contra de ella. L.L Pero yo creo que las cosas están por cambiar.. ;) Lily es cabezota, pero si, aunque aun no sabe bien que es; sabe que le esta llamando la atención más de lo normal nuestro adorado merodeador. Besos! Espero que continúes en contacto con el Fic.

**Blue Ewilan Kamille:** Preciosa! Como estas? Y lo de esperar linda, no es solo esperar a que la poción se realice con los bracitos cruzados. Hace falta un detallito que saldrá mucho después ;)

Lily no es perfecta y recuerda que: "Las letritas pequeñas son las más importantes" jojo-..

Sirius se portó como un imbécil, una fijación por creer que toda chica que no le eleva el ego, no puede ser de este mundo :S Y ahora que la vio encuerada y le dio en la boca sin tocarle. Veremos que ocurrirá con esta pareja conflictiva…: )

Pero, Remus x si no t as fijado siempre a estado al tanto de Norelle, ¿será como el dijo simple amistad?

Lily, Lilita, Lily. Es verdad te equivocaste de Némesis! Y cuando alguien se enamora por primera vez, no hay fuerza que lo contenga! Resultado= besito en la cocina. Esperemos que James de su brazo a torcer con eso de olvidarle..:3 Besitos!

**Boggartt:** Me agrada que te interese el Fic, y más si recién empiezas a leer James/Lily. Y tienes razón, trataré de que los capítulos se extiendan un poco más para no hacerlo aburrido.

**SofiaLovegood: **Que bien que te este gustando el Fic linda, espero que este new cap. Te guste! Besos!

_Me encanta responder sus reviews, porque me encanta recibirlos, son muy importantes para mi, porque me inspiran y me ayudan a querer continuar escribiendo y cada vez que tenga tiempo lo haré. ¡Gracias!_

_Besitos_

_Maik._


	8. Inolvidable

**Disclamer: **La trama es mía, el resto se lo debemos a JK… Porque si no fuera así, ya saben: Sirius y yo en una isla paradisiaca como escenario de fondo. ;)

**VIII: Inolvidable**

Remus decidió pasar de la actividad y acompañar a sus amigas a comer algo. Se dirigieron hacia el restaurant cerca de la piscina del hotel y pidieron una mesa. Lily se acercó al bar para pedir un par de bebidas, en eso su cabello la delató ante alguien.

-¿Evans?-

Por acto reflejo la mujer volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y se quedó anonadada al ver la persona que le hablaba.

-¿Snape?- inquiero no pudiendo creer aun.

-¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que te ibas a quedar en el castillo estas navidades- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Que te importa sangresucia.- recibió a manera de respuesta con un gruñido.

Lily levantó inquirente una ceja ante tal insulto que solo utilizaba cuando…

-Severus.- se escucho detrás de la pelirroja y entendió el repentino cambio de trato por parte de su amigo.-Evans.- arrastro las palabras mirando de arriba a abajo a la muchacha al percatarse de su presencia.- Al parecer la calidad de estos hoteles se degradan cada año que pasa. Dejan entrar a cualquiera.-

-Entonces no me sorprende verte aquí.- dijo ella divertida a manera de respuesta.

Desde el otro extremo del restaurante Norelle alcanzo a ver la escena que se suscitaba metros más adelante con un par de slytherins bien conocidos por todos y al notar una cabellera rubia en medio de la discusión no dudo en caminar a zancadas con Remus a su lado.

El slytherin hizo una mueca de desprecio a la vez que alzaba poco a poco su bastón con cabeza de serpiente-Mira sangresucia inmundicia de…-

-Que bien Malfoy.- aplaudió sarcásticamente la castaña interrumpiendo el discurso del mortío.- Que original, pronto tendrás que pagarle a alguien para que además de limpiarte el culo también se invente nuevas idioteces por ti.- interrumpió Norelle plantándose de frente y dándole una mirada venenosa al Malfoy que ya de por si le daba varios centímetros por arriba de ella.

-Es una lástima que tu no tengas ese privilegio- dijo lacónicamente.- Aunque pensándolo mejor.- desvió la vista hacia el cuerpo cubierto por el pequeño short y el bañador superior rojo.- Podría hacer que disfrutes la compañía de los de tu clase y no la de los impuros…- añadió maliciosamente.

Moony tomó instintivamente el brazo de la castaña cuya mano estaba ya hecho puño con claras intensiones de embestir el rostro paliducho que tenía en frente.-Creo que mejor vamos a otro restaurante chicas.- dijo Remus con su acostumbrado plan de apaciguar los ánimos antes de que el concluyera con lo que no le había dejado hacer a su amiga.- Al parecer Malfoy no tiene más que hacer que joderle la vida a los demás y echarse litros de gomina en el pelo.- Lily soltó una risita y Remus le abrazó en un acto protector.

Snape por su parte asesino con la mirada al merodeador y a Lily alternativamente con un resentimiento interno que empezaba a invadirle a cada bombazo de corazón, pero guardo silencio pues no era conveniente que los celos emergieran a flor de piel delatándole no solo frente a la pelirroja sino también frente a el resto de presentes.

-No sé como unos simples muggles pueden darse el lujo que pagar esto Evans.- Malfoy volvió a hablar olvidando el escote de la cazadora del equipo escarlata.- aunque viéndolo del punto evidente.- Observó al ojidorado suponiendo que no estaría solo sin sus secuaces.-Ya se cual es el precio.- mascullo arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Qué asco!- aumentó Snape sin contenerse más.- no le basta con el cerdo de Potter que ahora quiere montarse a toda la granja entera.-giró sobre sus talones siguiendo tras los pasos del Mortífago que había abandonado la batalla. Después de todo… ya podría desquitarse más tarde.

Algo dentro de Lily se quedó helado. ¿Acaso era necesario que dijese eso? Si bien sabía que le caía peor que una patada al hígado, o mejor dicho ¡una golpiza entera! el grupito de amigos de Potter y se portaba grosero en cuanto le veía con ellos (así fuese a tres metros) no era novedad. Ella siempre lo había tomado como los típicos miedos y recelos que montan los hermanos mayores a sus hermanas y no se lo había discutido por ello, pero eso no era excusa para humillarle de esa forma, insinuando; Tratándole prácticamente de una cualquiera.

-Lily.-murmuró Nell en su oído.- No puedo creer que consideres amigo a ese bastardo.- Y Norelle que podía ser _tan_ sincera a veces…

-No les hagas caso Lily…- empezó Remus sacando de su bermuda una barra de chocolate y tendiéndosela a la pelirroja.

-Deberías llamarte _Willy Wonka _en lugar de Remus, ¡no sé si tienes una subscripción ilimitada de barras de chocolate o que!- dijo como comentario la castaña intentando cambiar el curso de la conversación.

El licántropo se sonrojo y carraspeó antes de responder.-Es que nunca se sabe cuando se necesita endulzar la vida…-

-No afecta lo que digan.- interrumpió en voz audible Lily tratando de sonar indiferente e ignorando las ganas de llorar. Gracias a Merlín Lupin parecía maquina repartidora de dulces, de veras que necesitaba algo de glucosa en la sangre en ese momento.- No hay que darle la **importancia** de la que carecen esas _serpientes_.- La última palabra estaba cargada de más que dolor por lo que hubiese dicho Sev, era desilusión.

Evans de algo estaba segura: 1.-A Severus en algún momento se le pasaría lo que sea que le dio en ese momento (siempre se le pasaba)… 2.- Cuando eso suceda, no sabría si perdonarle, suficiente era soportarle que le llamase sangresucia desde el año pasado…

-¿Entonces vamos a comer o no?- hablo Remus después de que un gruñido de sus tripas alertara que la más grande de ellas estaba por comerse a la más pequeña.

000

Después del último esfuerzo, cansado y sudoroso cayó encima del cuerpo femenino que tenía bajo su propio peso.

-Estuviste Maravilloso.- escucho una voz muy aguda acariciando uno de sus rizos negros.

El no respondía. Su respiración empezaba a ser normal, sus ansias se habían saciado pero no por completo, mentalmente recorrían otras imágenes y otro nombre así con todas sus fuerzas no quisiese admitir ello. Cerró con fuerza los ojos recordando cómo había venido a parar a esta cama con una completa extraña.

Se dirigió fugazmente a la habitación frente a la de James que le pertenecía por su estadía, la placa que leía su nombre era la afirmación, al entrar, y sin tener tiempo de dirigir su mirada hacia el baño; se encontró con la espalda de una mucama que no pasaba los veinticinco años de edad que se encontraba encorvada cambiando las sabanas. El cabello de ella aunque rubio cenizo en la oscuridad que producían las ventanas cerradas lucia de un tono ligera y provocativamente…_castaño _y las ondas que se escapaban del moño alto, tampoco ayudaban mucho a no volar su imaginación_._ No necesito más para ir como cazador tras su presa, atropelladamente se coloco el preservativo que guardaba en su mesita de noche, y no espero a continuar lo que su cuerpo a gritos le pedía.

Respiró hondamente y se coloco a lado para darle paso a que la mujer se levante.

-Creo que es mejor que me vista.- afirmo como si hubiese leído la mente del Black.

-Disculpa.- ¿Qué estupidez estaba diciendo?, ella también había querido sino no se habría dejado tomar tan gustosa. Pero algo en su interior le decía que le había utilizado, que estaba mal…

-¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- pregunto ella con el rubor vivo en las mejillas .-El mío es Nadia.-

Sirius sonrió ante la ocurrencia de que el nombre de aquella extraña también empiece con N, tomó una de las toallas que "Nadia" había dejado en el buró y procedió a dirigirse al baño.-Sirius.- respondió con un hilo de voz antes de ingresar. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como si estuviera engañando a alguien? ¿Cómo si el nudo que se le formo en el estomago después del placer le hiciese sentir…culpable?

La rubia al ver desaparecer el rostro del moreno, asumió que lo que él quería era que al salir ella no se encontrase allí, así que sin más preámbulos terminó de atar a su espalda el mandil del uniforme y salió silenciosa de la habitación.

El moreno procedió a darse una ducha con agua fría como solía hacer después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con alguna mujer y a tratar que el shampoo también se encargue de limpiar su mente de las tonterías referentes a Jenks con las que se le estaba llenando la cabeza.

Cuando concluyó, fue a la playa para incluirse en el partido de vóley en el que James y Peter estaban inmiscuidos. El segundo, rojo hasta más no poder a causa del sol.

-¡Colagusano, pareces un camarón!- comentó Sirius sacándose la camisa y dando a relucir un conjunto de bien formados pectorales.

-Es que me olvide de ponerme bloqueador.- justificó encogiéndose los hombros.

-¿Y Remus? No me digan que esta por ahí bajo alguna palmera leyendo…- comentó cansinamente, sí, eso era lo que le hacía falta. Estar con sus amigos, disfrutar y distraerse.

La tarde pasó sin ningún otro evento relevante, asistieron a observar en un partido en el estadio de quidditch a pocos metros del CMH y en la noche los fuegos pirotécnicos se tomaron la atención del público presente. Una de las características sobresalientes de la isla Venus era el clima: tardes llenas de sol y calor. Y noches frías pero con cielos cargados de estrellas.

A pocos días de navidad la gente no olvidaba el espíritu festivo, los muérdagos eran prueba de ello ya que se hicieron presentes en algunas entradas a bares, discotecas y hoteles del lugar, donde las pequeñas plantitas quisiesen hacer presencia.

Sirius se había transformado en perro para poder encontrar más fácilmente a Peter que se había enterrado en algún lugar de la playa. Olfateaba muy de cerca cuando escuchó una voz femenina.

-¡Miren! ¿No es hermoso este perrito?- dijo una muchacha de ojos marrones acercándose y acariciando su pelaje.

-Perrito no es precisamente la definición que yo daría con tremendo tamaño.-comentó Lily.

-Sir…- empezó a decir el licántropo al reconocer al gran perro negro que estaba frente a ellos.-Quiero decir: Si, es… ¡un gran perro!-

-Se me hace familiar.- dijo dubitativamente Lily acercándose al animal y este como reacción se echó en la arena y empezó a dar vueltas. Black era consciente de que con la percepción de la pelirroja y la no tan buena suerte que había tenido ese día era posible que lo reconociera, por lo que opto fingir demencia y hacérselas a la del perro juguetón.

Norelle sonreía abiertamente al ver las piruetas del animal. Y se acercó una vez más para acariciar el lomo del mismo. Este como respuesta al acercamiento de la castaña, empezó a lamerle el rostro.

-Compórtate.- advirtió severamente Remus.

-Es solo un perrito, no hay razón para estar celoso.- dijo Lily dándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo.

-No es eso pero…- intentaba articular Remus evidentemente avergonzado por su repentino comportamiento.

-No tiene placa. No tiene dueño.- razono la castaña.- ¡Me lo quedo! Y si aparece el dueño lo devolveré.- concluyo con una sonrisa ya Lily que le miraba con cara de sermón.

-¡NO!, digo… No puedes hacer eso Nell, que tal si lo están buscando y perdió su identificación además no creo que permitan animales en el hotel y este con su tamaño no pasara desapercibido déjame decirte…-

Justo en ese momento pasaron Peter y James ya con ropa más abrigada.

-Peter casi se transforma en cangrejo de tanto esperar a que Sirius lo encontrase…-

-Potter ¿llevas tu varita contigo?- inquiero la castaña a penas vio al azabache.

-Si… ¿por?-

El joven sacó la varita del pantalón y se la dio a la castaña que se alejo metros más allá.

El buscador observó a Lily y a Remus indagando una explicación. Pero solo recibió como respuesta una mueca y un -ya verás- por parte de Moony. Puesto que la pelirroja solo había atinado a sonrojarse un poco(ya como que se le estaba volviendo costumbre), cosa que a él le fascinó, aunque no podía demostrarlo; tenía que ser fuerte.

Pronto vino una castaña con algo en la mano, o mejor dicho alguien.

Gracias.-dijo entregándole la varita.- Encontré un perrito.- explico de manera casual.-De este tamaño si podre escabullirlo en el hotel.-

Peter que en ese momento estaba tomando una soda se atragantó y empezó a toser estrepitosamente.- Pero si es can…- no pudo terminar porque James ya había acertado a atestarle un ligero codazo en la costilla.

-Si Pete, es can… es un can, el perro que se encontró Jenks.-

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos para la cena porque ya está anocheciendo.- hablo la pelirroja y se armaron en grupo para volver al hotel. En el camino iba tratando de mirar a James lo más que se podía de hito en hito. Claro sin que él se diera cuenta.

Era complicado eso de gustar de alguien, que el corazón latiese más rápido de lo común por esa persona, que el estomago se estremezca cada vez que este se acerca… Lily Evans nunca había sido tan buena en cosas de amor y eso. ¡Es más! Con el único novio que había tenido, ni siquiera se había besado, el se terminó cansando de esperar a que ella se decidiera y habían terminado (sin nombrar también el hecho que cada día le pasaban cosas extrañas como: perderse los cuadernos de transformaciones, pica pica en sus pantalones y cuando lo encontraron petrificado en el lago vestido de geisha. El sexto sentido de Lily (la lógica) le afirmaba, es más le gritaba que James era el culpable de dichas cosas raras. Pero en ese momento al recordarlas, se sorprendió a si misma descubriendo que no le importaba que hubiese hecho eso. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La primera sonrisa que daba a las travesuras de cierto azabache.

Nell iba feliz de la vida con su nueva mascota, para lograr ingresarla al hotel sin que se dieran cuenta y para cubrirla un poco del frío la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cubierto en un pañuelo.

Lily no entendía porque Remus se empecinaba en que se lo dejaran a cargo a el para encontrar su dueño, más Norelle le respondía con un terco: _Yo lo vi primero_.

000

Más allá de donde se desarrollaba la escena, en un salón exclusivo y cerrado con llave se llevaba a cabo una particular reunión. Donde una capa negra predominaba en la vestimenta de sus miembros.

-…Y así fue como el señor tenebroso se convirtió en nuestro líder innato, un poderoso mago descendiente de la sangre de Salazar Slytherin.- concluyo su discurso vitoreado por los demás asistentes.

-Bien hecho Avery. Vales la pena la inversión que se hace en ti. Acércate para que te puedan colocar la marca tenebrosa.- Habló con voz ronca uno de los miembros más antiguos.

Los ojos del joven brillaron con expectación mientras se acercaba. Pronto sería un guerrero más, alguien de quien sus padres se sentirían orgullosos.

-Presta atención Severus.- siseo Malfoy cual digna serpiente que era al muchacho que estaba a su lado.- No por nada te traje aquí. Tu eres mi inversión.- Declaró arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

Snape recordó que si se encontraba ahí era por algo, Lucius había visto potencial en él; para unirse a la causa. No podía o mejor dicho, no _debería _centrar su concentración en una mujer, en específico: Lily Evans. Conociéndola como la conocía debería de estar enojada con él. Pero el también tenía derecho a enojarse con ella por el desplante de estar cerca de sus peores enemigos. Sí, eso era. Ella tenía la culpa por ser una traidora. Trato de fijar su vista nuevamente al frente. En donde su compañero de casa gritaba de dolor por el hechizo permanente con tinta mágica negra que estaba recibiendo en su brazo izquierdo.

000

James estaba empezando a desesperarse, a penas término la cena fue directo a su habitación disculpándose con sus amigos. Quería conversar con Lily, pero a solas; que ella le mirara tal y como lo había hecho aquella noche en la cocina de su casa (que de ahora en adelante sería considerada por su parte como un santuario). Pero no podía, y eso acababa con el poco a poco. Tratar de ignorarla había resultado peor que recibir el rosario de insultos o frases ingeniosas que tiraban al caño sus planes para salir con ella. Recostado en su cama cansado por el largo día que había tenido cerró sus ojos y se traslado al momento en que conoció a la pelirroja o mejor dicho: Al momento en que se dio cuenta que existía. Empezaban el quinto curso y además de las bien merecidas vacaciones que habían tenido, el encontrarse en el andén 9 ¾ al año siguiente ¡era un verdadero ritual del tiempo! Todos habían cambiado por lo menos en algo en las vacaciones. Desde primera instancia fijo su vista en cierta pelirroja que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez que le vió, observó a causa del moño alto que su rostro se había afinado y que contaba con unos preciosos ojos que parecían haber sido reemplazados por dos esmeraldas, y menos delgada que antes o con curvas más acentuadas sería mejor decir. No esperó a que concluyera la primera semana de clases para ir tras su conquista. Sería sencillo; ya lo había hecho antes con otras chicas. El acercamiento directo nunca fallaba:

-No muevan más sus varitas.- ordenó severamente Mcgonnagall frente a la cátedra.-Los que hayáis transformado completamente el jarrón en pájaro tenéis diez. El resto tiene cinco. Podéis retiraos.-

Una pelirroja sentada unos puestos mas adelante estaba guardando su botecito de tinta y pluma en la mochila cuando el muchacho se le acercó.

-Preciosa, ¿me podrías dar tu nombre?- dijo él en gesto de galantería plantándose frente al pupitre de ella y encorvándose para encontrarse con sus verdes ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tienes uno?- respondió serenamente.

James no hizo más que sonreírle. Tenía actitud, eso le gustaba en una chica. Mientras iba tras ella (puesto que la prefecta se había levantado y salido del salón dando por terminada la conversación.)

-Vamos linda, es que te me haces conocida.- continuo colocándose a lado de ella en medio del pasillo.- ¿No nos hemos visto por otro lado?-

-Si. Por eso ya no voy para allá.- comentó ella como si hablase del detuvo la caminata y la pelirroja miró con fingida atención los uniformes que cargaban.-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Ambos somos de Gryffindor.- comentó sarcásticamente. -¡Es que no me imagino donde pudiste haberme visto antes!-

James como respuesta hizo un involuntario puchero y se revolvió el cabello.

-Ok. Evans. Seré directo: ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

La ojiverde enarco una ceja inquisitivamente, ¿Desde cuándo Potter le hablaba para algo que no fuese refutar un regaño? ¿Y porque le está viendo de esa forma? Pareciera como si en algún momento se la tragaría con la mirada… "_!prrr!_ _enfermo…"._

-Mmm… No, este fin de semana me va a doler la cabeza. Y si no tienes más que hacer, ve y juega quidditch con el calamar gigante Potter. ¡Adiós!- ahora si daba por terminada la conversación, puesto que se dirigió escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de las chicas.

-Egocéntrico arrogante.- es lo último que había escuchado de la pelirroja, aunque fue a penas un susurro.

Sonrió en el presente ante las ocurrencias que siempre había tenido aquella chica, fue por eso que le empezó a gustar verdaderamente más allá de un ligue cualquiera, pues ella no era cualquiera; era _diferente. _Alguien que con el tiempo había descubierto una personalidad y carácter incomparable en comparación con las anteriores novias que había tenido.Chasqueo la lengua, y pensar que dentro de poco tendrían que regresar a Londres y volver a la rutina. Sería más fácil olvidarla eso es seguro, pero… ¿Aun seguiría queriendo olvidarla? Un pensamiento cruzó fugaz en su mente. Algo que le predicaba que Lily Evans pasara lo que pasara o así reprimiera sus sentimientos eternamente seria sin lugar a dudas para su vida una mujer… _**inolvidable**_.

000

James simplemente le estaba sacando de casillas (si se le podría llamar así). Ahora lo que le faltaba, no podía conciliar el sueño; a cada rato se le venia la imagen de el sonriendo por las locuras de Peter al volver de la playa, de el jugando quidditch y de cuantas formas diferentes le había rechazado. Tendría que afrontar eso con alguien porque sino lo decía explotaría de seguro.

Sin esperar más se levantó de su cama y corrió hacía la habitación de enfrente., sin golpear la puerta entró.

-¡Creo que me estoy enamorando de James!- exclamó con palabras atropelladas, roja a más no poder y sin aliento.

Norelle quien se encontraba haciendo equilibrio en una butaca para alcanzar un pequeño bolso encima del armario cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe en el trasero.

-¡¿Qué dices que dijiste?- soltó ella más sorprendida que la propia pelirroja ante la confesión

-¡Lo que escuchas!- empezó a caminar ansiosamente en círculos de un lado al otro de la habitación.- No me lo puedo quitar de la mente, sus ojos que parecen dos deliciosas ranas de chocolate. Su cabello con aspecto de haber recién bajado de una escoba… ¡Todo!-suspiró.- Y no se que hacer con esto que estoy sintiendo.- concluyo con una mirada triste.

La castaña aún no se recuperaba del shock emocional que su amiga le había inyectado a media noche. Pestañeo unos segundos tratando de articular algo coherente.

-¿Cómo pasó?- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No lo se. Solo… paso, y no se como frenarlo, o si enfrentarlo.- respondió sentándose a lado de la cama con ella.

-Uno no se enamora de una persona de la noche a la mañana.- declaró con seguridad. Era de lo único que podía estar segura ya que todo parecía una locura.

-Eso es lo peor de todo, que creo que me gusta desde hace tiempo; pero no he querido yo misma darme cuenta.- se lamentó Lily.

-¿Por qué no me comentaste nada antes?- inquiero confundida la castaña encarando a su amiga.-¿No confías en mi?-

-Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaras, de que pienses que me gustaba el tipo más engreído y arrogante de todo el colegio…-

-Espera.- la interrumpió haciendo un alto con las manos.- Soy tu amiga Lily, no te iba a juzgar. Y yo se que algo bueno, muy bueno tienes que haber visto en el corazón de ese hombre para que te atrajera.-

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Es una persona maravillosa, y nunca lo he querido ver así, solo me dedicaba a mirar sus defectos. Ahora es tarde.- dijo en forma melancólica- El no quiere saber nada de mi.-

Norelle pareció pensárselo un instante; acarició el cabello de su amiga mientras tomaba aire para hablar.

-Tienes que decidir: O te arriesgas e intentas reconquistar a Potter, o lo dejas ir y continuas como antes hasta terminar lo que nos queda del colegio.-

-Pero ya es tarde, ni siquiera le hace por mirarme o molestarme como antes.-

La castaña sonrió enigmáticamente.- Lils, todo en esta vida tiene solución a excepción de la muerte y asi como una persona no se enamora de otra de la noche a la mañana, tampoco es fácil que se olvide de ella.-

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?- pregunto ya conociendo la respuesta.- El conversar podría hacerme conciliar el sueño.-

-Por supuesto transfiguraré la cama en dos.- tomo su varita y silenciosamente lanzó el hechizo haciendo que dos camas de dos plazas cada una se colocaran paralelamente la una a la otra.

-Por cierto Nell, ¿Dónde dejaste a tu perro?-

-¡ah! Remus dijo que se lo llevaría mientras me duchaba pero jamás lo volvió a traer. Supongo que le gusto a el también y quiere que duerma en su habitación.-

La premio anual no había pasado más de diez minutos en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida. El desahogarse le había quitado un peso de encima y una nueva cosa que pensar. La pregunta de su amiga no dejaba (a pesar del sueño que sentía) de palpitar en el recóndito de su mente.

_n.n_

_Hola! Me he tardado un millón es cierto. Pero últimamente eh sufrido de falta de inspiración y de un ordenador a disposición. Y os he traído un capitulo especialmente largo como recompensa de la larga espera, escrito en una noche de tormenta (yaaaa… xD) esto fue lo que salió. Espero que les guste._

_Bueno! Por partes! Primero Lily a tenido su encuentro con Malfoy (nunca puede faltar el villano de la película no? xP) y Severus que se ha comportado como un tarado al verle con el pobre Remus, en fin por suerte Lily o tiene la intención inmediata de perdonarle o si? Sirius, Sirius, cuando cambiaras! No ha soportado ver a la mucama en habitación del porque enseguida se la ha follado para apagar su frustración. Jaja.. (Risa pervertida) Y ahora Norelle tiene un lindo perrito, aunque Remus se lo ha llevado pero no por mucho… ;) ¿que pasara? Se receptan hipótesis! xD. No habido mucha interacción Lily/James en este capítulo pero lo vi necesario como explicación individual a lo que ambos están sintiendo. Y de que James no se interesó tampoco de la noche a la mañana en Lily sino que todo fue un proceso… de rechazos! jajaja... bueno, además de eso; de conocer como era verdaderamente la pelirroja._

_Y nuestra pelirroja al fin acepta lo que siente! Que elegirá? Intentará conquistar de nuevo a nuestro querido y guapo….muy muy guapo buscador de Gryffindor? O dejara las cosas como están para no correr riesgos? Chanchachachan! Eso lo sabrán en el próximo cap! Muajaja…xD _

_Severus va hacer su parte importante acá, por eso Malfoy le ha traído a la dichosa isla por la convención…pero es lo único que voy a deciros… (Música de misterio)_

_En fin! Espero y les guste el capitulo, recuerden que sus sugerencias, comentarios, piedras y tomatazos serán bien recibidos, así que sed condescendientes y presionar el botón de __**review**__ :3_

_Besitos_

_Maik_

_¡Presiona el botoncito para recibir a un Sirius y un traje de perol sexy de tu talla en una caja! xD jeje.._

I

I

I

I

I

V


	9. intenciones y peleas

**Disclamer: **La trama es mía, el resto se lo debemos a JK… Porque si no fuera así, ya saben: Sirius y yo en una isla paradisiaca como escenario de fondo. ;)

**NoTa1: **Disculpándome por el periodo en que mi musa permaneció en coma xD

**NoTa2: **Este capítulo va dedicado a una persona muy especial, una persona que me inspira y que siempre me apoya en mis locuras de fics y que me proporciona el ordenador del que carezco últimamente jejeje… xP Gracias **Ares-uchiha**!

**IX: Intenciones y peleas.**

A la mañana siguiente temprano, una castaña iba con expectación hacia una habitación del piso de abajo, golpeo con los nudillos ya sabiendo que la persona al otro lado de la puerta se encontraría despierta. Se le cedió el permiso para pasar y después de un saludo empezó a ojear los rincones de la habitación sin al parecer encontrar lo que buscaba, Remus se limitaba a observarla, ya sabía que buscaba...

-¿Remus, Y Fufi?-

El merodeador se confundió por un instante, ¿Quién diablos era Fufi? La muchacha debió haber visto en el prefecto que denotaba que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Remus, y mi perrito?- inquiero nuevamente acompañado de un involuntario mohín que al Gryffindor le pareció tan tierno, como el mismo tono que utilizaba cuando estaba con el haciendo las rondas de prefectos en el colegio, algo así como la voz de una niña pequeña; sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero se contuvo. Tenía que buscar una explicación y rápido.

-Eh… Pues, tu perro se escapo en la madrugada.- soltó atropelladamente rogando interiormente que la prefecta se tragara el cuento.- Intente buscarlo, pero no obtuve resultado alguno.-

Norelle frunció el ceño y suspiro con tristeza; sabía que no se echaría a llorar, desde que la conoció nunca le había visto en esas-al menos no en acción- pero el hecho de verle triste le hacía sentirse como un miserable mentiroso. A Remus Lupin no le gustaba mentir.

-Disculpa.- dijo el muchacho en un hilo de voz.

-No hay problema Rem, talvez me fue a buscar. ¡Intentare encontrarle hoy!- exclamó con ilusión.- ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscarlo?

Aunque sabia en el fondo que nunca le encontrarían de nuevo, decidió no negarse para no deshinchar la poca ilusión que sentía la joven. La muchacha salió de la habitación dejándole solo nuevamente y el licántropo se quedo un rato mas mirando hacia un punto infinito de la puerta por la que había salido.

**Recordó** la noche anterior cuando había llevado a la "mascota" de Norelle hasta su habitación (para evitar sospecha s), y una vez adentro lo encaro con un deje entre serio y ansioso.

-Mmm… como decírselo a tu delicada mente- pareció pensar un instante-¡EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!- exclamo al fin el licántropo.

El perro en pocos segundos se irguió tomando su antigua forma humana vestida con un grueso abrigo negro de piel.

-Remus, por favor no exageres ni James me ha hecho una escena…- comenzó a defenderse el moreno.-

-¿Qué no exagere?, has puesto en peligro el secreto mejor protegido de los merodeadores; ¿tanto te costaba echar a correr hacia el lado contrario del que estaba Lily, Nell y yo? ¡Es que claro! No -podías estar sin dejar de ser el centro de atención, y para colmo te montaste un numerito y besaste a Norelle…- barboto agolpando las palabras una sobre otra.

_Besar. _Resonó en la mente de Sirius.

-Ya entiendo.- se incorporo el Black interrumpiendo el sermón de Lupin.- Estas _celoso_ porque **lamí** a tu querida Jenks, porque te recuerdo que era un perro, no pude besarla Moony.- aguijoneo sintiendo en la boca un sabor amargo al reconocerlo.- ¿Acaso te gusta Jenks?- espeto a boca jarro.

El ojidorado solo respondió con un-Es mi amiga.- se sentó en la cama diagonal al Black recuperando la compostura-¿Y es que acaso te gusta a ti, o la hubieses besado de haber podido?- nunca se espero esa pregunta, el juego de intimidar a Remus le había salido al revés dándose cuenta tarde de que eso era lo último que querría escuchar.- Porque el Sirius que yo conozco solo se hubiese acercado a mi** amiga** para morderle.- hablaba despacio, fingiendo indiferencia.- ¿O es que cambiaste tan rápido de opinión con respecto a ella?-

Hubo un silencio que duro unos pocos segundos.-Responde.- insistió Remus, no sabía porque pero ante la expectación de la pregunta algo en el provoco que una furia repentina lo apoderase.

Justo en ese momento ingresaron por la puerta los dos merodeadores faltantes sintiendo el repentino aire tenso en el aire.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto con cautela el más bajo de ellos.

James observo detenidamente a sus dos amigos. El disculparse la noche anterior no sirvió de nada ya que después entrada la noche cuando por fin estaba cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, una lechuza golpeaba insistente en el vidrio de la gran ventana de su cuarto. "_Reunión urgente en mi habitación. Creo que ya sabes a que se debe_" decía un trocito de pergamino con la caligrafía de Remus.

Sabía que el asunto no era juego, habían pasado años escondiendo que eran animagos ilegales y fue muy imprudente que Sirius haya hecho eso, pero el ceño fruncido del ojidorado era diferente a otras ocasiones cuando les regañaba por hacer bromas pesadas o cualquier otra imprudencia como usar la capa de invisibilidad para bajarle los pantalones a Filch. Esta vez había algo más, algo que James conocía muy bien porque lo había sentido infinidad de ocasiones cuando Lily se acercaba demasiado a otro chico.

-Moony, nosotros nos convertimos en animales para poder estar contigo las noches de luna llena.- hablo con tono calmado Sirius agradeciendo la distracción.

-Se los agradezco pero eso no lo justifica...-

-Fue imprudente Paddy- dijo por primera vez James.- Y si alguien te hubiera visto transformándote, sabes cómo es el ministerio de magia.-

-¿Ahora os estáis poniendo en mi contra?- mascullo mirando a sus amigos.

-No es eso Padfoot, solo que sería mejor que no lo volvieras hacer, ya sabes no en un lugar repleto de gente. Estar en la casa de los gritos o en el bosque prohibido es diferente a una isla turística repleta de magos.-

Todos fijaron su vista sorprendida en Peter.- Es verdad.- murmuro tímidamente.

-Hasta Peter está madurando más que tu.- dijo Remus señalando a su amigo regordete.

-¿Estás seguro de que haya estado por ahí en forma de perro es lo único que te molesta lunático?- hincó el moreno ojigris.

-¡¿Acaso no te parece motivo suficiente?- exclamó.

Sirius bufó enojado y antes de salir de la habitación miro por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo.- Mejor duerme Moony, al parecer la ultima luna llena que paso antes de venir aquí te ha dejado un poco irritable.-

James salió tras el moreno para ver como habían quedado las cosas. Nunca le había gustado que ninguno de los merodeadores se peleara. Pero en todo caso cuando lo hacían no duraba más allá de un día o dos. Peter por lo consiguiente, y salieron dejando solo al licántropo en la pieza.

-¿Padfoot todo bien?- dijo Cornamenta tomando por el brazo a su amigo.

Sirius llevaba en el rostro una mueca de fastidio y un ceño fruncido que no pudo esconder, miro desafiante al azabache de gafas redondas como diciéndole silenciosamente a que se atreviera a decirle algo más.

-¡Eh! Hermano, no creo que debas enojarte conmigo, ni con Remus ni con nadie. Tú conoces como es Moony y lo responsable que es. Si te hubiese visto yo, sabes bien que te hubiese encubierto.-

El golpeador del equipo escarlata soltó un suspiro rendido ante la inminente verdad que le acababa de decir su mejor amigo, relajo su ceño pero su coraje no había disminuido; en lugar de eso había cambiado de destinatario: El mismo. Tenía coraje consigo mismo, coraje por lo que Norelle le hacía sentir _¿Desde cuándo dejo de llamarse Jenks?_

-Descuida Prongs, no pasa nada.- dijo, pero más fue para auto convencerse a sí mismo que a su amigo.

-A riesgo de sonar como Mcgonnagall a penas fija la vista en nosotros: Yo se que te ocurre algo y a mí no puedes ocultármelo.-

Sirius sonrió de lado. James era más que su amigo, era su cómplice y era su hermano. Alguien a quien podría confiarle lo que le pasaba y quien podría darle un consejo acertado puesto que lo conocía mejor que su madre.-Necesito contarte algo.- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.-Pero tendrá que ser mañana porque supongo que has de estar cansado de tanto ajetreo por el día de hoy.-

-¡Vale!- afirmo el muchacho.- Será mañana a primera hora.

Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se quito la ropa y la dejo desperdigada en el piso como tenia costumbre y se metió a la tina de baño bastante amplia con la que contaba su habitación y con cuatro grifos cuya agua adquiría el aroma favorito de la persona que la utilizaba.

Las fragancias de sándalo y notas cítricas invadieron en poco tiempo el baño junto con el agua tibia. Se acomodo hecho la cabeza para atrás y se dispuso a relajarse cerrando los ojos.

¡TOC! Se escuchó aporrear la puerta.- ¡Pase!- exclamó, era James de seguro que no se había aguantado la incertidumbre y había regresado para conversar. Si, su buen amigo sabría que hacer que se olvide de sus gilipolleces y salga por ahí a divertirse como antes.

La puerta del baño se abrió y el permaneció acostado hasta que en vez de una cabeza azabache una café se internó en el baño mirándole inmutable y vistiendo tan solo una camisa negra. El corazón se le detuvo solo para empezar a latir con una velocidad impresionante haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo bombeara sangre. Los colores empezaron a subirle al rostro y también el temor a que aquella leona le lanzará una radio encendida y enchufada y terminara electrocutado en aquella tina.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jenks?- inquiero perspicazmente en voz baja.

La Gryffindor no respondió, solo se acercó sigilosamente mientras que en cada paso iba desabotonando un botón.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto de nuevo pegándose si aun mas podía al extremo de baño. Ella termino de desabrochar la camisa dando a relucir un conjunto de lencería negro también. -Sé lo que viste Black.-afirmo ella con sugerente voz. El moreno empezó a removerse incomodo y trato de levantarse pero la modelo no lo permitió, en vez de eso se colocó a horcadas de el y se acercó a su oído-Y yo también te vi.- Para Sirius esas palabras fueron gasolina para su cuerpo, la atrajo mas por la nuca y se acerco a sus labios plantándole un beso que no necesito de mucho para volverse apasionado en segundos, ella se movía sobre su pelvis logrando un resultado evidente en su zona sur; sus manos se paseaban por su espalda buscando el broche del brasier, entonces…

Despertó.

Sudando, respirando agitadamente inhalando y exhalando tan solo un aroma: manzana.

-¡Que fue eso!- exclamo pasándose la mano por la frente sudorosa. Tratando de tranquilizar cierta parte de su anatomía que aun pensaba que estaba en el sueño.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Remus recordaba también la noche anterior haberse sentido mal por haber tratado así a Canuto, descargando su enojo en el. Y ahora en el presente, estando en su habitación, habiendo ido contra su lógica dando falsas esperanzas a su amiga, tenía una interrogante taladrándole la mente. Una interrogante que acarreaba una cruz si se afirmaba… ¿Quería a Norelle solo como amiga?

Aunque seria más razonable también preguntarse el porqué Black no negó la afirmación que le había hecho, seria irrisorio el hecho de pensarlo: El ojigris ah dejado muchísimas veces en claro que la última mujer en la que se fijaría seria Norelle Jenks.

Al salir de la pieza del prefecto la cazadora se topó con una mirada gris que salió de la habitación de enfrente con aspecto de recién levantado y vistiendo solo un boxer. Pero su aspecto adormecido no evitaba que le mirara de esa manera tan inquisitivamente, como queriendo sacar la razón por la cual estaba ella saliendo de la habitación de su amigo tan temprano.

Solo duraron unos segundos y automáticamente la castaña rompió el contacto visual rodando los ojos murmurando un _exhibicionista _ y hecho andar con aire digno hacia el hall del hotel.

Si Norelle hubiese volteado antes de bajar las escaleras se hubiese fijado en la sonrisa torcida que le ofreció su rival del quidditch; una sonrisa maliciosa que ocultaba un plan en mente.

000

James ese día se había decidido hablar con Lily a toda costa, ya que las cosas estaban aparentemente bien entre sus amigos, ya podría ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Pero no debería pedírselo porque sería retractarse del acuerdo de "dejarla en paz" así que solo esperaría el instante en que pudiera tenerla a solas para conversar con ella. Y así acabar con la paranoia de que si era o no cierto lo de ese beso en la cocina y lo más importante…el _porque_ lo había hecho.

Al salir hacia la playa pasando de largo del bar en el que había quedado visitar esa mañana con sus amigos no pudo evitar ver una melena pelirroja saliendo del mar con los rayos solares dando un toque exquisitamente dorado a su piel y con el traje de baño de dos piezas (que asumió: prácticamente fue obligada a ponerse por su amiga) dejando mostrar las delicadas curvas que tanto deseaba estrechar entre sus manos. James no pensaba como Sirius, que le repetía que Lily no tenía las curvas del año, ni que era tan voluptuosa como varias mujeres que se le habrían ofrecido en el pasado, pero de cierto, para aquellos ojos chocolate la imagen de ninguna de ellas se comparaba al espectáculo de belleza que ofrecía la mujer que acababa de salir del mar. Estaba tan abstraído que cuando alguien le golpeo con fuerza el hombro al pasar a su lado casi pierde el equilibrio.

Al reconocer a la figura de piel cetrina que iba delante de él no escatimó en responder. Moony ya le había dicho que Malfoy se encontraba también en el hotel con su eterno lameculos el grasiento de Snape.- ¡Fíjate quejicus, ahora me dejaste mantecoso el hombro!- grito levantando la varita y enfrentándose a la varita que rápidamente saco el slytherin al girarse hacia el.

-Maldito Potter.- farfullo en una mueca de desprecio. -!Expelliarmus!-

-¡Rictusempra!-

Chorros de luz emergieron de ambas varitas, pero uno fue más rápido que el otro mandando a volar por los aires al slytherin unos metros más allá.

Severus levanto la vista apoyándose con los codos para ponerse de pie nuevamente y miro a Lily, quieta, solo mirando el espectáculo que el pedante de Potter ofrecía. En otra ocasión ella le hubiese defendido como era su costumbre, pero ella por su parte recordó a tiempo que seguía enojada con el slytherin. Así que se detuvo en seco antes de ayudarle a levantarse y chillarle a James como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

_Porque era una leona, y el orgullo iba llevado estrechamente con la dignidad en su persona._

Así que decidió acercarse a James.- Creo que a la Sra. Luna no le gustaría saber que su nieto está dando este tipo de espectáculos en las vacaciones que le regaló.-

James miro a través de las gafas a los ojos esmeraldas que le observaban con una callada suplica que el supo muy bien interpretar. Nunca había podido negarse nada a esos dos ojos de lumbre hechicera.

_Y sobre todo, a pesar del orgullo predominaba su lealtad._

James desvió su vista y bufo logrando que unos mechones de su ya por si desordenado cabello le cayeran al rostro dando un aire salvaje. Y sabia que lo que le decía la pelirroja era un pobre chantaje que en otra situación no habría escatimado en desafiar y voltear a su conveniencia para conseguir una cita. Ya que su abuela estaba enterada de una que otra de sus detenciones dentro del instituto, y que ella las ameritaba al comportamiento de un "niño hiperactivo"- como solía llamarle- Pero esta vez tenía que ir despacio.

Lily respondió con una leve sonrisa y antes de que James pudiese iniciar una plática con ella. Una mujer con falda de colores y flores por todos lados les interrumpió con unas volantes y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días.- sonrisa.-Vengo a invitaros a la nueva discoteca temática para brujos que saben de diversión "Crossover", y los invita a su gran inauguración mañana por la noche whisky de fuego y vodka de duende azul gratis.-sonrisa.-espero que vallan.- sonrió por última vez y les dejo una volante con la información.

-Ella está muy feliz con la inauguración.- comento James observando como la extraña se acercaba a otros turistas con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro.

Lily rio con ganas ante la ocurrencia pero freno en seco su risa cuando descubrió a James mirándole fijamente e inexpresivo. En seguida su rostro empezó a adquirir el mismo tono que el de su cabello, y se puso nerviosa a más no poder. ¿Tendría que decir algo? O sería mejor inquirir ¿Podría decir algo con todas sus letras completas?

Solo se observaban, tratando que por lo menos así sus ojos se hablaran buscando en la otra respuesta a sus propias interrogantes.

-¡Chicos estáis perdidos? por acá es el bar!- grito la voz de Peter dando por concluido el trance.

_Colagusano, ¡ruega que no te atrape solo, porque sino terminaras siendo consomé de rata!_-gruño su fuero interno cornamenta.

Lily sin decir la mas mínima palabra rompieron el hechizo en el que sus ojos estaban sumidos y caminaron parsimoniosamente hacia donde Peter seguía dando brinquitos y haciéndole señas con la mano levantada.

La escena que se suscitaba estaba siendo mostrada como una película a través de los ojos furiosos de Severus Snape, quien apretando un puñado de arena entre sus blanquecinos dedos se juro una vez más que se vengaría del arrogante de Potter. Hacía de su vida una mierda en Hogwarts, y ahora con su plan de "ir de vacaciones" quería robarle también algo que le pertenecía… A la única mujer que había querido. Y por la cual se vería obligado a rebajarse a pedir disculpas si no quería terminar de alejarle de él. Pero ¿Cómo podría pedirle disculpas estando rodeado de merodeadores y mortìfagos?

000

Sirius había amanecido con mejor humor por alguna extraña razón, todo el día se la paso de mil sonrisas y cumplidos. Conversó y es más jugo al ajedrez mágico con Remus (aunque sabia la desventaja que tendría con el licántropo) y a las cartas muggles que un par de ocasiones le enseñaron.

Entrada la noche cuando las luces del lugar se volvieron tenues y las lámparas en el techo que eran hechas con lavas fosforescentes de diferentes colores que vibraban al compas de las brujas de Macbeth que sonaba en la victrola de una esquina agradablemente amplificando el sonido por el barman.

El sueño "Profético" de la noche anterior le había dado una idea: El no podía rebajarse a andar detrás de Jenks para proponerle salir. No. Después de lo que ha pasado con ellos desde que pudieron inscribirse para jugar quidditch. Así que, el provocaría y ella se derretiría por el. Después de todo el gusto por ella era simple y llanamente físico ¿No?

_n.n_

_¡Holap! Gracias por las alertas a la historia y los favoritos =)_

_X ello me eh apurado a subir este cap. Disculpen si hay alguna falla en el txt. _

_Nell ha ido en busca de su perro y Remus le ha mentido. Por otra parte Remus ni niega ni afirma que le guste o no su "amiga" y Sirius por lo menos ha aceptado que le gusta o algo parecido y retorcido también no? xP jajaja.. no se porque pero me imagino que Sirius es el mas..uhm.. ¿sexual? De los merodeadores por lo que no creo que lo primero que vea en una chica sean sus puros y buenos sentimientos, por eso siempre tiendo a involucrarlo en escenitas así …jejeje.. _

_Hemos tenido el clásico encuentro James/Severus solo que esta vez Lily no a interactuado para defenderle, al menos no indiscretamente, en parte piensa que se lo merece por capullo y hablar tonterías de ella yo se que si…jajaja..xD Pero el tiene planeado pedirle disculpas ¿Sera que eso bastara para Lily? (música de suspenso)_

_¡Que corta nota este Colagusano! Tenía que antojarse justo en ese momento a llamarlos a nuestros tortolitos : p . James por el momento ha desistido del plan olvidar a Lily al menos hasta que ella le explique que mismo fue lo que paso o que mismo siente. Apuestas abiertas a ver que tal le va? xD_

_Se que no habido tanto L/J en este cap pero ¡I promise! Que en el otro capítulo habrá más ok :)_

_Y bueno lo de siempre, Dios les bendiga, besos y aunque este no sea de mis capítulos favoritos…muchos muchos reviews para animarme a subir el siguiente cap. ;) _

_**¡Y ahora los reviews!**_


	10. Destino

**Disclamer:** Tengo mucho dinero... que pagar! xD así que como ven no soy JK.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, por fin tengo mi laptop reparada y lista para escribir! :D

Gracias por la paciencia, espero que todavía haya alguien allí queriendo leer esto.

**X: Destino**

-¿Lily vamos a ir a la inauguración de la discoteca?- dijo Norelle aparentando indiferencia.

-Pensé que ese tipo de frivolidades no te llamaban en absoluto la atención.- respondió Lily enarcando una ceja.

-Tienes razón Lils, pero ambas sabemos que James nunca se pierde fiestas como esas.- aseguro la castaña con picardía.

La ojiverde sonrió y culmino de trenzarse el cabello.

-Gracias por el apoyo Nell, pero... No sé, no quiero que James adquiera la idea de que estoy loca por el (Aunque últimamente se podría calificar así).-

-¿Y como podrías aseverar tu eso?-

-Fácil. James Potter me conoce y sabe que a mí no me gustan los bailes sin motivo verdaderamente relevante, y que soy un tanto descoordinada, se encargo de decírmelo en segundo cuando camine en la mesa de duelos...-recordó.

-Entonces, no entiendo.- se levanto de la butaca en la que estaba sentada.- ¿Quieres o no que Potter se interese de nuevo por ti?-

-Si el volver a interesarle dependiera de mi baile, ten por seguro que en su vida me vuelve hablar después de ver el deprimente espectáculo que daré.- dijo sarcástica.

Ambas rieron con ganas.

-Te ama.- hablo al cabo de un rato Norelle.

-Si lo dices por mirarme indiferentemente en la playa después del ataque de Severus, no lo definiría precisamente como "amor"- comento con una mueca.

Norelle se encogió de hombros.-No sé, creo que después de todo no me cae tan mal como pensaba. Pero, como que últimamente con todo esto me da esa impresión, una corazonada.-

-Creo, que mejor lo dejo así.- se resigno la pelirroja.- Las cosas suceden por algo. Talvez nuestro destino es que viva enamorada de él cuando el ya no me quiere más. Una cuestión de escarmiento para que la próxima vez no la cague como ahora, que se yo.-

-Dudo que alguien como tu pueda merecer un destino tan infeliz amiga mía...- Se acerco hasta el mueble donde se encontraba su amiga y le abrazo.- Aunque tienes razón, las cosas siempre suceden por algo...-

En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta.

Norelle sonrió de inmediato.-Es Remus, me viene a ayudar a buscar a Fufi.- borro su sonrisa del rostro al ver que su amiga seguía sumida en tristeza.-Me quedare contigo si así deseas.- le dijo mirando directo a sus ojos esmeralda.

Lily lo que menos quería era amargar la tarde a su amiga con su depresión.

-Gracias Nell, pero ve con Remus nomas; creo que tengo que estar a solas en este momento, la autocompasión no se desarrolla muy bien en grupo.- Trató de fingir una sonrisa que se viera lo suficientemente creíble para calmar a la Gryffindor.

-Solo mándame una lechuza en cuanto necesites algo por favor.-

La puerta volvió a persistir con otra serie de suave golpeteo de nudillos.

-Descuida. ¡Vete ya que Remus te está esperando!- le animo su amiga prácticamente llevándole hasta la puerta.

-Hola Rem, Cuida de esta niña y encuentra a su _Lassie_. ¡Diviértanse!- sonrió empujando a Nell fuera de su habitación, sabía que si no hacia eso, esa castaña era capaz de quedarse allí toda la tarde... y noche también.

Norelle dio unos pasos por el pasillo aun preocupada.

-¿Quién es Lassie?- inquiero inocentemente el licántropo.

La ojimiel rio y tomo la mano del merodeador.- Olvídalo. ¿A dónde buscamos primero?-

0000

-Cornamenta, vamos a la inauguración de la nueva disco de la isla.- Mas que pregunta era una afirmación.

-¡Claro! Además me servirá para distraerme, quien sabe y conozca a alguna chica...- comento sin demasiado animo.

-¡Así se habla hermano! ¿Sabes si va Evans?-

James se puso rígido, ¡es verdad! Si ella va. De seguro conseguiría el modo de quedarse a solas con ella.

-No lo creo, a menos que alguien le convenza. Ella no suele ir a este tipo de eventos. ¿Y por qué interesado en querer que vaya ella?- sugirió con sospecha.

Sirius le dedico una sonrisa ladeada y maliciosa. Obviamente no intentaría nada con Lily ahora que supuestamente el se había "olvidado de ella" pero entonces quien... ¡¿Norelle?

-¿Que intentas Canuto?- inquiero con suspicacia.

Sirius procedió a contarle en esencia lo que había visto desde el oscuro armario, y que desde ese entonces había delirado por la castaña hasta inconscientemente en sueños.

-Es tormentoso, hermano. ¡Necesito desahogarme pronto sino explotare!- exclamo pasándose la mano por el cabello.- Esa mujer es la ironía de la vida viviente, ¡esa marimacho me tiene loco de deseo por ella!-

-¿Seguro que es simplemente deseo?- pregunto logrando articular vagas palabras, aun estaba perdido en su incredulidad.

-Prongs.-dijo como explicándole a un niño pequeño.- Sirius Black no se _enamora. _Debe de ser eso; no hay otra explicación lógica.-

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?-

-Lo que imaginas.- sonrió con malicia.

James estaba a punto de decirle que era la madre de las malas ideas, una cosa es que haya visto a esa mujer en esas circunstancias y otra muy diferente que ella aceptase que le viese de nuevo siendo consciente de que era el mismísimo Black quien le fuera a no solo ver esta vez.. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando a relucir una cabellera rubio cenizo que intercalo la mirada entre los dos merodeadores. James entendió el mensaje, le dio unas cuantas palmadas a su amigo en el hombro y se retiro dejándoles solos.

-Suerte.- dijo en un susurro el ojichocolate antes de salir.

0000

El corazón de Remus empezó a latir más de lo normal y el calor que emanaba su sangre ya de por si caliente sentía que se concentraba en cada una de las arterias de su mano derecha.

-¿Por dónde viste o crees que se haya ido?-

-¿El qué?-

-¡Pues Fufi, mi perrito!- exclamo.- ¿Te ocurre algo Remus?- inquiero la muchacha acariciando el rostro del prefecto con sutileza.

El desvió la vista mirando a un punto indefinido de la costa.

-¿Porque me tratas diferente a los demás hombres?- pregunto de improvisto a su amiga.- Disculpa que te lo diga, pero con los demás normalmente eres más ruda...-

Ella le observo un momento y después una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaba a Remus asomo en su rostro.

-Porque tú eres diferente a los demás.- contesto como si la respuesta fuese la más lógica del mundo.

Ahora sí, el pobre corazón del licántropo parecía desbocarse del pecho.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Es... qué, pues... tengo... cu.. Curiosidad.- las palabras se agolpaban una a otra y el rubor acudió a sus mejillas. Definitivamente hablar no era una buena opción, en este momento se lamento de no tener las palabras tan fácilmente y ser tan seguro de sí mismo como James o Sirius...

Nell sonrió y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla pero el prefecto tomo su terso rostro con ambas manos delicadamente y después de dirigir hacia ella sus pupilas con una mirada cargada de ansiedad y de duda; unió sus labios en un dulce beso y se amoldaron a los de ella aunque aun tenía sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

El beso no duro más de cinco segundos, pero aun más extraño que esta acción, fue la reacción de Remus el cual de un respingo se levanto y salió corriendo.

Dejando atrás en su huida a una castaña estática, con los ojos bien abiertos y como evidencia tangible, el palpitar de los labios hinchados de la misma.

Para la cazadora del equipo escarlata el tiempo no paso, solo reacciono en cuanto sintió que algo o _alguien_ humedecía su mano derecha, pestañeo un par de veces mirando hacia abajo y encontrándose con el objeto de la búsqueda.

-Fufi.- susurro acariciando su lomo.

000

Era la quinta vez que Lily intentaba conciliar una siesta (nada mejor para olvidar un poco sus inquietudes y dudas), pero siempre terminada del mismo modo: humedeciendo la almohada con sus lágrimas. Estos sentimientos nuevos la tomaban fuerte, más intensamente que el resto, estaba experimentando lo que se sentía estar enamorada, y hasta el momento no le gustaba del todo lo que provocaba en sí misma.

Cuando por fin estaba logrando descansar, un ruido proveniente de su ventana, ahuyento a Morfeo. Caminó con parsimonia y le dio unas galletitas que tenía en su buro a la lechuza mientras desataba el paquete que llevaba en la pata.

"_Para: Lily Elizabeth Evans."_

Fueron las únicas palabras que contenía la pequeña tarjeta miro el reverso solo encontrando el papel pergamino en blanco, sin remitente. Desenvolvió el paquete rápido y descubrió la caja de bombones rellenos de jalea de frambuesa que contenía en su interior. ¡Sus Favoritos! Si hubiese sido Nell de seguro habría colocado un remitente o una de sus típicas frases para hacerla sentir mejor. ¿Quien podría ser? A menos que... _no!_ Su mente trato de negárselo al instante sin tener oportunidad a que la esperanza naciese. Pero era muy tarde, la duda ya estaba planteada: _¿Y si fue James?_

Se limpio los restos de lágrimas y enjuago su rostro, sentía expectativa al considerar el hecho de que él no le hubiese olvidado, pero también tenía miedo... Miedo porque no fuese ese muchacho de ojos marrones el remitente de tan dulce detalle, el cual pocas personas conocían dicho gusto de ella.

Se lo pensó un momento, pudiese que ahora estuviera algo así como... _enamorada_, pero eso no era excusa para comportarse impulsiva e irracionalmente. Lo pensó detenidamente unos minutos, la mejor solución para salir de la duda era preguntarle a el mismo. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

_¿Quien dijo que era fácil enamorarse?_

Alisó el vestido floreado con las manos y recogió el cabello en una coleta. Caminaría despacio, se decidió en cuanto bajaba las escaleras. No debería lucir desesperada, no es que lo estuviese tampoco; ¡claro que no!

Paró en seco al percatarse de que Peter y James se encaminaban al restaurante del hotel.

-¡Hola Evans!- saludo el más pequeño de los merodeadores.

Lily devolvió el saludo tímidamente, y entablo un amago de conversa tratando de que las preguntas sean lo más sutiles posibles. A los diez minutos Peter se canso de esperar su almuerzo así que se adelanto dentro del comedor; Se supone que esta es su oportunidad...

-James... Bueno, yo... quería..., es decir... Una pregunta.-

-Claro... Lily.- contesto y la pelirroja empezó a hiperventilar por dentro. Sentía que hasta su nombre, que hasta esas cuatro simples letras sonaban como un roce de terciopelo en sus labios, sacudió su cabeza un instante como para aclarar su mente y centrarse en la pregunta que tenía que hacer.

-Este... Tú enviaste...-

La Premio anual no pudo concluir su pregunta puesto que una exaltada castaña entro cual remolino tomándola del brazo y mirándola angustiada.

-¿Has visto a Remus?- inquiero con ansiedad llevándola unos pasos mas allá de donde estaba James.

-¿Que paso Nell?- susurro en apremio.

-Pasa, que Remus me ha besado...- respondió en un murmullo.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Lily se abrieron como platos ante la confesión.- ¡¿Que?- fue la única palabra de incredulidad que soltó su boca.

000

Una melena negra se agitaba al interior de una habitación oscura, moviéndose de un lado al otro, pensando en si había hecho lo correcto o no.

En un acto desesperado Severus Snape con los pocos galeons que había llevado, consiguió comprar una caja de los chocolates rellenos de jalea de frambuesa que tanto le gustaban a Lily y que por suerte no eran muy costosos.

Solo esperaba que Lily le disculpase por su comportamiento, aunque él no podía evitar ser así; menos con ella que era constantemente acosada por el hombre más pedante, arrogante- aunque quiera negarlo- más deseado de todo Hogwarts.

-¿Que pasa Severus?- pregunto mas por formalidad que por interés Lucius Malfoy ingresando a la estancia.

-Nada.-contesto lo más simplemente posible activando su escudo de oclumancia en el acto. No quería saber que podían hacerle a Lily si supieran que uno de los aspirantes a Mortìo tenía un lazo "_afectivo"_ con una sangresucia.

-Pareces una fiera enjaulada en este lugar.- insistió el rubio arrestando como de costumbre las palabras y tomando entre las manos un adorno de la estantería, mirándolo con desdén.- Talves lo que te hace falta es un poco de aire fresco antes de la reunión de esta noche. Pronto nos iremos y no habrás disfrutado en lo absoluto de este lugar ni de las mujeres que están ansiosas por una buena noche desenfrenada.-

Snape arrugo sus labios en una mueca, lo que menos le apetecía era estar con alguna de las mujeres superficiales y pretenciosas que se hospedaban en el hotel.

-Supongo que tu si has disfrutado mucho la estancia en la isla Lucius.- aguijoneo el moreno.

Malfoy arrugo sus labios en un gesto de desagrado como recordando algo que no quería recordar.

- Tengo que hacerlo. Mi matrimonio con una de las Black esta ya confirmado.-

-¿Andrómeda?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- afirmo ofendido.- Es cuestion de una semana para tener la mansion Malfoy llena de sangresucias y repugnantes taidores a la sangre.- espeto con desprecio. – Y antes de que lo puedas proponer también, tampoco es la pequeña Bellatrix... esa tipa por cómo se comporta parece recién salida de un sanatorio mental.-

-Entonces Narcisa- aseguro.

-Claro, es la única que calificaría en una parte con el prospecto de esposa digna de un Malfoy.- concluyo con superioridad; se acerco a la ventana y observo distraídamente.

Severus por su parte fue a su baúl a alistar la túnica negra que esa noche llevaría. Hubo un buen rato de silencio entre ambos hasta que fue Lucius quien con una palabra descoloco al privilegiado de pociones a su espalda.

-Evans.- dijo

-¿Que pasa con ella?- dijo fingiéndose desinteresado el muchacho de piel cetrina.

Malfoy respondió señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana. Severus se acerco para ver la imagen de la pelirroja caminando a prisa detrás de una melena ondulada y castaña a las afueras de la piscina del hotel.

-Son un desperdicio las dos. La pelirroja: inteligente, sagaz con bonitos ojos verdes y algo simpática. ¿O no Severus?- hincó el rubio.

Snape arrugo el entrecejo.-Se podría decir que es algo bonita.- mintió.

_-La mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida –_hubiese gritado su mente.

- Y una modelo de la elite de Jenks con complejo de pordiosera amiga de los pobres y sangresucias. Por lo menos esta vez figura mas como lo que en verdad representa en el mundo mágico.- Severus se dio cuenta de que la ropa que utilizaba esa jugadora de quidditch era totalmente diferente a la que solía utilizar. Lily por su parte, no necesitaba ponerse ropa de diseñador para lucir diferente...

_Ella lucia siempre linda._

-En fin, cada cual con el destino que escogió.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- El de nosotros ya esta trazado en los caminos de nuestro Señor Tenebroso.-

Snape dio un imperceptible respingo y pensó en que pensaría Lily al saber la decisión que estaba tomando. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, su destino fue escogido desde cuando el maldito sombrero seleccionador los separo ese día por casas rivales, desde el día que por primera vez le había llamado sangre sucia... desde ese entonces le venía siguiendo.

-Si. El nuestro ya está escrito.- contesto secamente dando una última ojeada a la pelirroja que salía disparada hacia la salida del hotel.

_n.n_

_¡Hola de nuevo! Espero y este capítulo les guste, ya que es el preliminar para el jaleo que se viene después ;) Me he demorado millón tiempo lo se, lo se pero estuve enfermita (x_x). _

_Bueno, empezando Lily empieza a sufrir los estragos de lo que es estar enamorada. James por su parte tiene una conversación pendiente aunque al paso que van opino que las navidades no les alcanzaran jeje...xD que dicen? Y Remus se ha aventurado hacia lo desconocido con su amiga, ahora alterada y sorprendida amiga; aunque no me parece tan acertado besar a alguien y después salir corriendo! o.O(Y eso que yo lo escribo xD) pero bueno, esperemos a ver qué pasa porque no olvidemos que Sirius tiene un plan a su beneficio que ya está puesto en marcha aunque no tan tangiblemente por el momento._

_En último plano tenemos a Severus preocupado por salvaguardar lo que le queda de su acercamiento a Lily, aunque muy desacertado lo de mandar los chocolates sin remitente *rueda los ojos* Lily ha pensado que es James pero ni ha podido constatarlo con la pregunta._

_¿Donde irán tan a prisa estas dos jóvenes?_

_¿Estará Remus aterrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer?_

_¿Recibiré muchos reviews por este cap? X3_

_Pues eso y mucho más en el siguiente chapter de "Por un estúpido proyecto" chan chan! xD_

_Ahora a responder los rrvvs del caps pasados que no había tenido tiempo de responder x_x LO siento!:_

_Boggartt: Eh aquí el siguiente capítulo! :D ojala y te guste, espero tus comentarios y opiniones acerca del mismo. Besos!_

_Simona Polle: aahahaha! Gracias! Como ves, yo también disfruto muchísimo de Lily/James, y es que como hay vacios en lo que describe el libro, que podemos aprovechar para construir nuestro propia historia de amor de ellos dos ;) Como están en los caps anteriores Remus ya había pasado la transformación y eh aquí! Remus no es gay! Jajaja xD aunque salió corriendo y eso podría confundir jijiji.. xP_

_Annyuska: Querida te he extrañado! :´) espero y te guste este capítulo! Y que resuelvas un poquitín la duda, y lo del perro de Norelle ya visteis que volvió a aparecer a los brazos de su "dueña" y si, algo de eso habrá mas adelante que nomas podrá escuchar y ver ese perro... xP , también ha habido una escena de los Mortífagos playeros jajajaja... La mucama con la que estuvo Sirius tendrá su parte más adelante es lo que te adelantare porque sino terminare soltando la sopa jijiji xD y por ultimo Queria mostrar una parte cursilería de Severus Snape no lo eh podido resistir después de leer DH me había quedado con la gana de escribir algo asi de el u.u Espero tu rrvv en este cap! :) _

_Gracias también a Marauders G.W a Lili-JL y a Catter Piller esperando a que este capítulo sea de su total agrado, sino ya sabéis. El botoncito de abajo se encargara de decírmelo ;)_

I

I

I

I

I

V


	11. Valentía:Sinónimo de Gryffindor

**Disclamer: **Lo único que gano son reviews y desarrollar mi mente. Ya saben JK es dueña de todo. U.u

**XI: Valentía: sinónimo de Gryffindor**

_Remus me ha besado_

_Besado...-_ repitió su fuero interno.

Sirius no supo cómo interpretar ese nudo de angustia, de furia... de ¿_miedo? _que le golpeo como un mazazo el pecho en cuanto escucho aquella confesión.

El animago había sido reducido a tamaño bolsillo, de donde podía escuchar fuerte y claro lo que se suscitaba fuera.

¡Mentiroso! Remus le había dicho que solo le interesaba como amiga y ahora tenía la osadía de besarle, ¡a ella! Sentía como la vista se le iba nublando hasta quedar de un tono rojo por la furia. Porque aunque Remus fuese muy discreto en sus asuntos sentimentales era muy... _demasiado_ unido a la Gryffindor como para dudar de que el también tuviese alguna atracción por ella. Y una nueva pregunta resurgió en su cabeza ¿Sentiría ella también lo mismo por Lunático? Saltó del bolsillo de la castaña y corrió hacia detrás del mostrador más cercano para transformarse nuevamente en humano y recuperar su tamaño original alejándose sin que las muchachas se dieran cuenta.

Siempre se lo espero, dijo una parte de su mente, mientras que la otra le respondía que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de saber cómo se lo tomaría o mejor dicho: como se **sentiría**.

Pues bien ahora si podía responder a esa parte:

Se sentía _terrible._

Lily siempre sospecho acerca de la atracción que Remus podría tener con respecto a su amiga, no por nada era el único hombre que no había recibido ni una sola vez un puñetazo de la cazadora. Y con lo que hizo ya era más que seguro.

Camino unos segundos más detrás de Norelle hasta salir del hotel, esta sin percatarse que el bolsillo derecho de su blusa estaba vacío.

-¿Donde vamos?- pregunto al ver que no se detenía.

La castaña paró en seco y tras dar una gran bocanada de aire soltó.- Es como mi hermano, Y no quiero por nada del mundo lastimarle.- afirmo con angustia.- El siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, cuando los demás se burlaban de mi en primer año por tener el cabello por la nuca y me llamaban niño, cuando solamente tu creías que podría entrar al equipo de quidditch, el también lo hacía. En cada momento el ha sabido estar a mi lado tanto como tú. No quiero perderle Lily, no quiero.- susurro en un sollozo lanzándose a su amiga como quien se aferra a una tabla salvavidas.- No quiero.-

-Amo a Remus- concluyo, y la pelirroja no necesito aclaraciones ni mucho menos. Habían distintas clases de amor, y no dudaba de que Norelle amase al licántropo, solo que ella lo hacía con un amor diferente al que le profesaba el...

Lily daba pequeños toquecitos en la espalda de su amiga aunque esta le llevaba de por si algunos centímetros con respecto a altura.- Todo estará bien.- musito en hilo de voz, como aquella madre que consuela a su hija.- Pero bueno encontraste a Fufi ¿no?- recordó tratando de encontrar algo positivo de la situación.

-Si está en mi bolsillo.- dijo tanteándose el mismo sin resultado alguno

0000

Cornamenta salió del restaurante acompañado por Peter (Que por fin había terminado de comer)

-Prongs, ¿paso algo con Evans?-

-No pasa nada Colagusano.- dijo el merodeador tratando de sonar convincente. ¿Que habría querido preguntarle Lily hace un momento? Eso le taladraba la cabeza, además de pensar en cómo haría que la premio anual fuese esa noche a la inauguración de la discoteca. No quería contárselo a sus amigos aun, porque saldrían nuevamente recodándole la promesa que había hecho antes del viaje. – ¿Y Sirius?- inquiero. Desde que se había quedado con la rubia en la habitación no le había visto, cosa extraña en el ya que no solía dormir con sus conquistas, las tomaba para una sola cosa y de inmediato se encontraba con ellos para divertirse con alguna broma o molestar simplemente.

Peter no necesito contestar ya que como si hubiese sido invocado, Sirius llego iracundo al lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¡Donde mierda esta Lunático!- graznó. Un sentimiento había predominado entre los anteriores: Coraje. Coraje por saberse engañado, traicionado mentido vilmente por uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Tranquilo Pad.- trato de calmar Peter al merodeador.- ¿Que sucede?-

-Sucede que...-

En media oración logro divisar que a pocos metros se encontraba el responsable de su furia.

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamo aventando un puñetazo que fue recibido por el rostro del licántropo.

Estaba rabioso. Descontrolado, deseoso de que todo lo que atribulaba su mente y corazón sea descargado de una manera u otra.

-¡¿Que... diablos te pasa?- articulo Remus confundido y tratando de frenar con un pañuelo la hemorragia nasal.

- Que. ¡Que diablos me pasa!- gruño.- Me pasa que eres un mentiroso Remus. Eso me pasa.-

El resto de merodeadores acudieron al encuentro conmocionados por la inverosímil actitud de Padfoot hacia uno de los suyos. Nunca lo habían visto tan fuera de sí.

-¡No te entiendo Sirius!- exclamo Remus ahora si al borde de la histeria.

-Siempre negaste que ella te gustaba.- soltó como si al nombrarlo un mazazo en el pecho le hubiera golpeado.- ¡Y después vienes como si nada y la **besas**!- recalco la última palabra como si fuese el más grave de los pecados.

-Estas enamorado de Norelle.- Disentía de ser una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

El desterrado de los Black se quedo mudo, y una sensación invadió su cuerpo, una sensación nueva a la cual no quería por nada del mundo ponerle nombre.

James tomo del brazo derecho de Sirius y aunque este intento soltarse, el capitán del equipo escarlata lo tomo con aun más fuerza aplacando sus intentos.

-Está bien.- susurro condescendientemente James. Peter que recién estaba comprendiendo la magnitud de la situación ayudo a levantar a Remus del piso.

No. Eso estaba a años luz de estar bien. El no se enamora de nadie... son sus deseos, ¡si! Sus deseos que lo están presionando cada vez mas.- No seas absurdo.- espetó con desdén.- Lo siento Remus, esto es un mal entendido.- dijo esta vez frotando con su mano derecha la sien, como si recién en ese momento se hubiese dado cuenta que le había pegado a uno de sus mejores amigos.- El sol me afecta mucho en esta isla.- murmuro entredientes sabiendo que era la excusa mas estúpida que había dicho en su vida, y rogando que sus amigos fingieran creerle por lo menos.

-Disculpa Moony en serio...- pero antes que concluyera sus disculpas un golpe por parte del ojiarena se planto en su fino rostro haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

-Ahora si estamos a mano.- dijo el licántropo con dignidad.- NO preguntare más porque lo hiciste. Ya existe un nombre para definirlo y se llama: **Celos**.- declaro limpiándose un poco la arena que aun tenía su ropa.- Nos veremos en la noche.- y se retiro, recordando que si estaba en Gryffindor se debía a su valentía, valentía que pensaba demostrar a partir de ese momento enfrentando los hechos suscitados recientemente con su amada amiga en vez de huir como lo hizo.

0000

Norelle y Lily habían vuelto al hotel y se habían tirado desganadamente encima de la cama.

-Lily, tú tienes razón. Necesito aclarar las cosas con Rem pero lo hemos buscado durante horas por todo el hotel y no le encuentro por favor acompáñame esta noche, de seguro estará con la cuadrilla de Potter.- Lily sintió una especie de cosquilla en la panza cuando escucho el apellido de James.

_-¡Por amor a Merlín! Voy de mal en peor, ¿que faltaría ahora? ¿Que empiece a hiperventilar en cuanto me roce la piel? ¡Que ridícula!-_pensó.

-Además podrás ver a James, y eso te alegra de seguro.- sonrió pícaramente la castaña.

Lily frunció el entrecejo meditándolo un momento. Después de todo sería la oportunidad perfecta también para conversar con James y preguntarle lo de los chocolates. Asintió despacio.

-Tienes que lucir preciosa esta noche entonces.- declaro la modelo.- Y tengo algo perfecto para ti.- se levanto de la cama y desapareció por el pasillo unos minutos, después volvió con una funda de una tienda.

-Este vestido me lo regalaron en New York; es de un viejo diseñador amigo mío.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Norelle no es necesario, en serio me pondré un jean o algo...-

-No permitiré eso de ningún modo- le corto su amiga aparentándose ofendida.- primero obsérvalo.-

Lily quedo estupefacta.- No creerás que me pondré eso ¿verdad?-

La ojimiel levanto una ceja y sonrió; claro que lo haría.

-Vuelvo en poco vale. Tratare de encontrar a Fufi en las cercanías del hotel sino asumiré que se habrá ido con su dueño.- dijo con una mueca.- me gusta mucho ese perrito.- dijo haciendo un involuntario mohín.- tiene algo que me resulta dulce y familiar… ¡Ah! Y alístate, saldremos de compras.- recordó de pronto.

La pelirroja se tiro nuevamente a la cama con pereza.

Al salir al pasillo y avanzar rápidamente la castaña se tropezó con alguien perdiendo el equilibrio y por poco cayendo al suelo si no fuera porque un firme y fuerte brazo le sujeto.- Fíjate por donde caminas Orangután.- dijo ella soltándose como si el tacto de aquella piel le quemase.

-De nada _Norelle_.- respondió el moreno con un tono de voz entre sarcástica y seductora.

La muchacha bufó y trato de esquivarle pero él no se lo permitía, cuando ella iba para la derecha o la izquierda el también lo hacía.

-No es tan fácil evitar mi existencia verdad.- afirmo el moreno rodeándole como el gato hace con el ratón. Quedo nuevamente frente a ella dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada mientras la muchacha estaba tratando de controlar las ganas de golpearlo, no le daría el gusto de sacarle de sus casillas.

Sirius observaba con satisfacción los puños fuertemente cerrados de la chica. Después sin percatarse y en tan solo un segundo le arrincono contra la pared acercándose hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.- Se que lo que en el fondo menos quieres es evitarme.- susurro logrando que el aire caliente que emitía su boca le hiciera estremecer.- _Norelle_.- se tomaba su tiempo para paladear su nombre, aspirando el suave aroma a manzana que emitía su cabello.

La castaña quedo sin habla sintiendo que cada nervio de su cuerpo captaba mil veces más de lo normal de sensaciones. Fue cuando involuntariamente cerraba los ojos y sentía el roce de unos labios sobre los suyos cuando un ¡clic! Resonó en su cerebro haciéndole volver a la realidad.

Empujo lo más que pudo al merodeador y se aproximo para atestar una bofetada, aquella que nunca llego a su destino porque fue detenida por la mano del animago.- No más bofetadas.- hablo con voz neutra clavando el gris tormenta de sus ojos en los almendrados de ella.

La muchacha intento soltarse pero él no aflojaba ni un ápice la fuerza con la que aprisionaba su mano derecha, el se acercaba lentamente hipnotizándola con aquella tormenta que prometía avecinarse...

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- pregunto Lily que había salido de su habitación preocupada por el ruido sordo que escucho contra la pared.

Sirius automáticamente soltó la mano sin romper el contacto visual, ambos se observaban. Una mirada llena de duda y confusión y otra llena de deseo se encontraban en medio de lo desconocido.- No ocurre nada Lily. Vámonos.- hablo por fin la modelo.

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja mirando alternativamente con suspicacia a los dos jóvenes frente a ella.

- Si Norelle ¿Estás segura?- dijo el moreno mofándose y a la vez retándole a que dijese lo que había ocurrido.

-Claro Lils.- respondió recuperando la compostura.- Que podría querer Black conmigo además de tomar whisky de fuego, eructar y comentar sobre mujeres que nos gusten.- soltó cargada de sarcasmo recordándole al moreno que para el ella era un hombre nada más.

-Vámonos ya, antes que se nos pegue la estupidez.- concluyo Jenks tomando del brazo a su amiga la cual solo opto por dirigir una mirada de advertencia al ojigris.

Sirius dió un golpe con su puño cerrado en la pared. Se suponía que _provocaría y ella se derretiría rendida a sus pies_, lo tenía que hacer, por ignorarle, por despreciarle así. ¡Y todo salió al revés!, las técnicas en las que muchas chicas habían caído no servían con ella. Y fulmino haciéndole sentir como un idiota rememorando que para él era solo una marimacho en la que nadie se podría fijar, mucho menos él.

0000

-No estás emocionado Severus- se escucho una voz que arrastraba las palabras. -El día de mañana será tu turno de poseer la marca tenebrosa y estar en la causa.-

-¿No tiene ningún inconveniente que sea mestizo?- pregunto, poquísimos eran los de esa condición de sangre que ingresaran a Slytherin y mucho más a las filas del ejércitos de Voldemort.

-En lo absoluto mi estimado amigo.- respondió el rubio tendiendo una copa para que el elfo encargado del bar vertiese vino en su interior.- No he conocido a nadie que proviniendo de origen muggle.- realizo un acostumbrado gesto de desprecio al pronunciar la palabra.- los odie y deteste tanto como tu.-

Severus se limito a asentir. Era verdad, los muggles eran creaturas repugnantes egoístas envidiosas de la magia e ignorantes... como su padre, aquel muggle que maltrataba a su madre y le obligaba a dormir afuera de la casa en cuanto sospechaba que había utilizado sus poderes, hasta que ella no pudo soportar más.

Pero entonces llegaba a su mente (protegida por oclumancia en esos instantes) la imagen de Lily con sus pecas café adornando su rostro con esos ojos verdes que emulan el bosque fijos en los suyos, conversando con él, compartiendo sus cosas, defendiéndole pese a sus malos tratos, cubriendo sus ojos y haciéndole adivinar quién era cuando estaba en un rincón apartado del parque cuando eran niños. Era sumamente fácil adivinar, puesto que era la única persona que hacia eso. Para él, ella era una legítima bruja que lastimosamente nació en el lugar equivocado.

Lucius le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.- Nos veremos después.- Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la piscina en donde una mujer que desde hace rato se le insinuaba se encontraba recostada en una silla.

-Tengo que hablar con Lily.- se dijo una vez visto solo.

0000

-Nell; esta bonito el vestido amiga, no te ofendas pero ¿no crees que está muy exhibicionista?- comento la premio anual con cara de circunstancias al observarse en el espejo.

-En lo absoluto luce vulgar por si lo piensas.- le respondió tranquilamente la susodicha.- La prenda depende de quien la lleve puesta, se ve sexy y elegante en ti... Además ¡casi tendremos la misma vestimenta!-

- ¡Claro! es tan solo que yo en vez de una playera de las Brujas de McBeth, _cargos_ y converse; traigo un vestido sacado de una pasarela con unos tacos del porte de las torres gemelas ¿no? Casi no noto la diferencia.- dijo sarcásticamente.

Ambas rieron con ganas.

-Si supieras que hay del doble del tamaño de esos. ¡Morirías!- rió nuevamente.- Y no voy a desaprovechar ahora que al fin encontré una tienda en donde vendan lo que me gusta en este lugar.- dijo tirintintina.- ya los extrañaba, no me siento tan cómoda vistiendo de tacones y falditas todo el tiempo.- torció el gesto.

Lily aun insistía con tratar de bajar el vestido a media pierna negro que poseía un estilo desenfadado y elegante a la vez. El maquillaje smoky del mismo tono del vestido hacia resaltar aun mas sus ojos verde esmeralda y un ligero toque brillo en sus labios complementaba la vestimenta.

-Deja en paz ese vestido Lily. Te ves muy bien.- susurro a cinco minutos de llegar a la discoteca.

-Espera.- dijo Nell, he dejado mi varita en el dormitorio.

La castaña salió corriendo de vuelta al hotel, se había olvidado por completo de mandar una lechuza a James.

Puede parecer entrometido de su parte pero apostaba la cabeza a que James aun seguía queriendo a su amiga. Nada perdía con intentarlo.

La pelirroja que en ese momento tenía su cabello recogido en un sencillo moño, se había acercado a una de las cabañitas desocupadas con asientos en donde esperar y tenues luces que afirmaban que al local al que pertenecían estaba ya cerrado.

-Lily- la nombró una voz a su espalda.

-Que deseas Snape.- dijo sin voltear al mirada. Trato de que su voz sonara ácida, le había ofendido mucho la insinuación que hizo cuando recién se vieron.

-¿podemos hablar?- musito cuidadosamente el joven tanteando el terreno.

-Si quieres.- dijo aparentando indiferencia y el procedió a sentarse a su lado.

-Dis...Discul...discúlpame Lily.- Snape no era de las personas acostumbradas a pedir disculpas por las cosas que hacía por lo que se hacia difícil, casi imposible que emergiesen de vez en cuando esas palabras.

- ¿Porque quieres que te disculpe?- pregunto mas por capricho la pelirroja fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos oscuros.

El muchacho de piel cetrina resopló, y ahora que él se había disculpado a ella se le ocurría ponérselo difícil. Aunque en parte su lado razonable entendía el comportamiento de la premio anual, pero lo aplaco de inmediato.

-Por haber insinuado que estabas en este lugar por... por estar con él despreciable de Potter y con sus secuaces.- escupió con odio.

-Sev.- dijo dulcemente Lily.- Se que los detestas, pero por favor evita utilizar esa actitud; es cruel. Yo se que tu eres amable.- con la yema de sus dedos acaricio una de sus pálidas y delgadas mejillas.

Una parte de Lily que levantaba una capa de defensiva y enojo se resquebrajo cual vidrio, en el fondo sabía que terminaría perdonando al mortío.

Snape sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Ella siempre veía algo bueno en el aunque ni él lo pudiese ver.

-Te ves hermosa esta noche.- comentó tratando de cambiar de tema. No podía prometer ni decir que cambiaria algo que no podría ni _quería_ cambiar. Odiaba a Potter, y eso ni ella lo podría disipar con sus afectos.

-Gracias.- expresó la pelirroja. Por un instante Lily sopeso contarle a la serpiente acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos, pero si bien Severus era su mejor amigo desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, era su apoyo en pociones y buen confidente. Decirle de buenas a primeras que estaba enamorada de su peor enemigo era tentar _demasiado_ a su suerte.

-Y pues, podrías decirme ¿cómo así decidiste pasar vacaciones acá?- inquiero el joven de nariz aguileña sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-La abuela de Potter nos invitó. Estamos juntos en el proyecto de pociones.-

-Siempre estás en los proyectos con Alice.- dijo en un tono peligrosamente suave.- Ha de ser un infierno el tener que soportarlo todo el día.- esta vez refiriéndose como no al buscador de Gryffindor.

-No, Severus escucha; nos hemos equivocado mucho con James.- Snape no paso por inadvertido que para ella ya no era Potter.- Es un joven muy dulce, perdió a sus padres...-

-Yo también perdí a mi madre.- interrumpió con aspereza.

-Yo sé Sev, pero él es una buena persona llena de virtudes que normalmente uno no percibe.-

-Es que la arrogancia cubre todo lo que haya que poder ver después de sus narices.- volvió a decir.

-No te pido que te hagas amigo de él, porque sé que eso es imposible. Solo trato de decirte que tenía un concepto equivocado de el...-

El Slytherin negó con la cabeza.- Tú también has caído como aquellas chiquillas que tanto criticabas.- espetó ya con desprecio.- Esas que suspiran y besan el suelo por donde pisa el "Dios del quidditch".- culminó con sorna.

-No soy como ellas.- espetó con rudeza. Porque pese al saberse enamorada y talvés no correspondida, de algo estaba segura. Ella nunca besaría el suelo por donde él o ningún otro pisara, ella nunca dejaría pisar su orgullo y dignidad.

-Te está molestando Lily.- habló la recién llegada Norelle.

-Pero si es la prefecta solo de nombre de Gryffindor al rescate.- se mofó.

-Pero si es mantecosin.- contraatacó la castaña.- creo que mi único deber de prefecta y con eso ganaría el premio de bruja del año también. Sería regalarte un shampoo que sirviese o un gorro para no dejar resbaloso por dónde vas pisando...-

-Nell, basta.- habló Lily antes que Severus contraatacase.

-Igual y tengo una reunión.- se encogió de hombros el príncipe mestizo retirándose del lugar. Por culpa de esa Jenks no había podido ni nombrarle la decisión que había tomado con respecto a unirse a las tropas del que-no debe-ser-nombrado.

-¿Me vas a contar que sucedió?- apremió la ojimiel no aguantando su curiosidad.

-Ok. Después de que me digas la verdad de lo que ocurrió con Black hoy.- acotó sagazmente la pelirroja.

-Ya te dije...-

-Y la excusa de "quería simplemente pelear" no me suena del todo completa y más después de haberse ignorado durante días.- se adelantó

La prefecta solo bufó.- Se nos va a hacer tarde así que vamos.- pero prefería quedarse con la duda definitivamente.

Ya dentro de la discoteca y con el sonido a fuerte volumen, las chicas buscaron con la mirada alguna señal de alguien conocido obteniendo como resultado a un Peter coctelero sentado en una de las mesas acompañado por Sirius Black que bebía lentamente un vaso de vodka.

-No veo a James por ningún lado.- comento distraídamente la pelirroja

La castaña observo el lugar percatándose de lo mismo. Seria acaso que su sexto sentido hubiese fallado y se había equivocado con lo que creyó que sentía James, la nota que había enviado era muy explícita:

"_Lily estará en Crossover, tu de seguro irás. ¿Te conformas con su amistad? O demostraras porque estas en la casa de Godric Gryffindor..."_

Si, aceptaba que era un poco dramático, pero ¿Que era de un asunto sentimental sin drama?

Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que si no llegaba Lily sería la única afectada.

_-Maldición Potter ¡Llega!-_exclamó en su fuero interno.

Las chicas caminaron y se ubicaron en una mesa contigua a la de los dos merodeadores. Tenía suficiente presión emocional con tratar de conversar esa noche con Remus y con que llegase su capitán de equipo de quidditch, que deliberadamente ignoró al moreno de ojos grises. Aunque en el fondo quería dilatar el asunto de Lupin lo más posible sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontarlo.

Se sentaron y sirvieron mágicamente dos vasos con whisky de fuego. Lily rechazó sutilmente en quince minutos a tres chicos que deseaban bailar con ella.

Ya dos horas habían pasado, y ningún rastro del chico de gafas.

Cada minuto más que pasaba los nervios de la pelirroja iban empeorando. Si prácticamente eran siameses inseparables con Black y el antes nombrado se encontraba en la mesa consiguiente ¿Donde se encontraba James en ese momento?

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo mortalmente seria la voz del licántropo acercándose por atrás de la mesa. Norelle sopeso la posibilidad de huir como él lo había hecho antes; pero desistió. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

-Lily, volveré en un momento.- se disculpo la castaña.

-No, descuida. No me siento muy bien así que volveré al hotel.- trató de disimular el escozor de sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa rota a su castaña amiga.

Nell le abrazó fuerte y se acercó a su oído.- Todo irá bien, ya verás.-

Remus le atrajo hacia un lugar con menos afluencia de gente mientras eran perseguidos por una mirada gris que en ese momento apretaba más de lo normal su vaso.

-Creo que sabes de sobra de que quiero hablar.- volvió a tomar la palabra el licántropo.

-Remus, espera yo tengo que decirte...-

-Eres como mi hermano.-

- Eres como mi hermana.-

Dijeron los dos simultáneamente.

-Eso quiere decir.-

-Quería estar seguro que no me gustabas como algo mas, estaba muy confundido y tu eres tan maravillosa.- dijo el ojiarena poniéndose rojo como un tomate.-Disculpa por haberte besado. Pero fue un impulso que necesitaba realizar para constatarlo- las palabras salieron tan rápido que se agolpaban una con otra.

Norelle frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Y qué sentiste?- pregunto.

-Fue como incesto.- admitió con vergüenza.

-Entonces, no más intentos de incesto.- le reprochó.

Pero enseguida la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Remus floreció en sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír también cuando ella se abalanzo hacia el dándole besos en todo el rostro y abrazándole fuerte.

Norelle sintió la mirada de alguien sobre su persona mientras caminaban con Remus hacia el bar, saliendo de su ensimismamiento miro que era Sirius quien le observaba de manera penetrante... Esperen, había dicho ¿_Sirius? _Por su nombre, por cómo se llamaba en vez de su apellido... ¡Era un tarado eso era! Y así debería llamarle, pero entonces; en la tarde, ¿por qué su piel se erizó y sintió esa brusca corriente atravesar su cuerpo para solo convertirse en abrumante calor en tan solo unos minutos? Prefirió alejar pensamientos prohibidos de su cabeza.

Y continuaba mirándole como queriendo comerle con la mirada, sintió una extraña punzada algo que le hacía sentir incomoda por estar con Remus en ese momento.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Sabría Remus que su amigo intento besarle también?

0000

Lily decidió caminar descalza por la arena en vez de por el malecón. No tardo mucho en llegar a la entrada del hotel por donde se ubicaba la piscina, se había soltado el moño en el camino y el whisky de fuego solo había conseguido aumentar más su depresión, se sentía ridícula por salvaguardar esperanzas con James después de tantos años de rechazarlo.

James bajó velozmente de su alcoba después de haber releído por mileaba vez el pergamino anónimo (que sabía de sobra había escrito Jenks), tenía razón. El no era un cobarde, y así Lily le terminase despreciando una vez más y le partiese aquel corazón que en este momento parecía querer salirse del pecho por la expectativa de verle, de algo James Potter estaba seguro: Esta vez se iba a jugar el todo por el todo.

Fue cuando puso un pie fuera del hall del hotel cuando le vió. Se aproximaba despacio, en su mano derecha un par de tacones y el cabello salvaje y suelto al viento brillando cual fuego y adquiriendo tonalidades plateadas en cuando se reflejaba con la luna. Vestida con un entallado vestido negro, emulaba a una ninfa o mejor dicho emulaba su perdición.

Acortó la distancia en un tiempo verdaderamente sorprendente. Le atrapó posesivamente de la cintura haciendo presión con la yema de sus dedos en la tierna carne de la joven.

- James.- susurro ella sorprendida antes de ser callada por los labios del azabache.

El muchacho le besaba con verdadera necesidad, con intensidad y anhelo acumulado por lo largo de estos años, ella con la pasión que jamás creyó poseer. Ambos acoplándose como si sus labios fuesen hechos para estar en una danza infinita con el otro.

James no pudo resistir más en cuanto ella enredó sus delicados dedos en su ya de por si desordenado cabello profundizando mas el beso como queriendo fundirse el uno con el otro. Sintió la varita de la castaña sujeta en un liguero de su muslo y sin pudor deslizó su mano rozando de abajo hacia arriba para poder sentir la piel bajo la tela hasta llegar al encaje negro y tomando aquella varita logro que aparecieran en el pasillo de la alcoba de él.

Lily pareciera no haberse dado cuenta del cambio de escenario. Estaba muy ocupada sintiendo, viviendo... Amando.

_n.n_

_Bueno eh aquí un capitulo mas compensando en longitud la demora, gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí y no olvidéis el simpático botoncito de review ;) jeje..._

_Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado de este capítulo, me costó un poco ya que mi musa estuvo de vacaciones por un buen tiempo. Espero que también a ustedes les agrade._

_Que les pareció el cuarto de hora de Sirius? Ajajajaja aunque Remus le respondió acertadamente aquí y en China eso se llama celos juju..._

_James es un caramelo yo tampoco me opondría si viniese corriendo a besarme como un loco! xD jajaja esperemos a ver qué pasa porque Snape a pesar de que le cortaron nota con nuestra Lily está bastante dispuesto a contarle de su plan de "lameculos del señor tenebroso" a la pelirroja. ¿O ya no? Recuerden todo eso y más pueden mandármelo n un rrvv ;D jejeje (como sea tengo que promocionarme xD)_

_Besos._

_**Maik Tonks21**_


End file.
